Alice and Jasper's Private Adventures
by chakrakhan
Summary: This story is about Alice and Jasper's private moments behind the scenes during Breaking Dawn. Much of the story will be Alice and Jasper's dialog, thoughts and activities away from the rest of the Cullen family. Mature themes, over 18 only.
1. Chapter 1 Little Surprise

**Author's note:**

**This is my second take on chapter 1. I had the wonderful and talented sleforever from Twilighted's Project Team Beta work as my beta on the re write. Many thanks to her for her insight and input. Many thanks as well to the dear nseller for feedback and steadfast loyalty to me and this story. Chapter 2 is finished and will be uploaded very shortly. I am going to shoot to have one chapter a week out. I love reviews, they inspire me almost as much as Jasper and Alice! I would love your input and ideas about where the story should go. It is my hope to carry the storyline throughought the Breaking Dawn story arch, and to include the time that Alice and Jasper are gone from the Cullen family. This is my first attempt at a story like this, I am primarily a songwriter. :-) I loved every comment I got last weekend. Thanks to all of you who added the story to favorites and anyone who read it. The first few chapters are kind of fluffy, but there is darkness and depth coming. You have my word on that. :-)**

Jasper POV

I never felt hope until I was at my lowest point. For years I fed on human blood, and being bathed in my victim's dying emotions. Their fear and their anguish fed my personal darkness, and the monster in me. I was damned, I was alone, and I wanted to change. I was hungry but trying to resist the urge to feed. I was sitting alone in a diner in Philadelphia on a rainy day in 1948, trying not to breathe. She bounced up to me and told me I had kept her waiting. I apologized to her, out or reflex I guess. Just like that, I was rescued. My savior was the tiniest, most beautiful little quirky excuse for a vampire I had ever seen, my Alice, my angel. The hope that radiated off her that day has never dimmed in my heart.

She was the sexiest and most dangerous woman I had ever met, tied in the cutest little package you could imagine. She had visions of the future. She saw that we would build a life together, and damned if we didn't. She had brought me to another way of living and to a home with a real family. There was nothing I wouldn't do to protect her. She held all the answers, and the ones she didn't weren't important to me anymore. She watched out for me, sometimes she watched too closely. She rocked my world, whether I was just looking at her, or holding her in my arms. Alice made me want to be a better man. Alice loved me for who I was.

I never wanted to get complacent or lazy about loving Alice though. Sometimes I longed to do something for her that she didn't see coming. Sometimes I wished that I could surprise her with an intimate evening away, or a special gift that she didn't know about ahead of time. I guessed that those were the breaks of loving Alice. I couldn't complain, don't get me wrong, but boy would I have loved to really surprise her, just once.

"What are you doing, Jazz?" There was my angel now. I was standing in our room, looking at her ever-expanding walk in closet of clothes.

"Nothing much, just reflecting on you and your wicked ways, Alice," I said.

"You are scheming again, aren't you my love?" she smiled knowingly. Damn I was transparent to her.

"I have no idea to what you are referring," I said sarcastically. I sent her some little innocent vibes. She giggled and lightly kicked the door shut as she entered the room.

Alice lithely flung herself at me and climbed me like I was her own personal tree, crossing her legs around my waist and lacing her fingers behind my neck. The wave of her desire mingled with my own crashed into me, and I shut my eyes for a moment to savor it. Her tiny body clung to mine just where she belonged. My lord I loved it when she did this. I clasped my hands under her backside to support her, and I soon discovered she was bare under her knee length flowing dress. "Alice, you seem to have misplaced your britches," I said, looking down at her and smirking.

"I know just where they are," she chimed back at me. She smiled as she briefly dangled them on her index finger before she flung them to the floor and returned her wayward hand back to my neck.

She bit her lip lightly with desire as she looked at me. She pulled my neck, inching our faces closer, and I tilted my head to kiss her parted lips. Her mouth was honey and our tongues soon danced together in their way, usual but full of desire. We stopped kissing for a moment, and I moved backwards to sit at the foot of our bed.

Alice sat on my lap with her legs still wrapped around me, her bare bottom resting comfortably on my thighs. She naughtily ran her fingernail up the zipper of my jeans and it tingled against my already excited length underneath. "I thought you could use a little release honey, I know that I have been preoccupied with Edward and Bella's wedding coming up. It is just two weeks away! I have been working my tail off to get everything done. I have been planning and working and neglecting you. I am sorry," she said as she rested her forehead against mine.

"Alice, you don't have to be sorry, you have no idea how happy I will be to have them married and off on their honeymoon. The sexual tension around here is always high, but lately it has been unbelievable," I confessed. "I am so glad that Edward has been spending the night at Bella's house so much lately, his angst is really grating on me. I just wish he would just bite her and get it over with," I said, grinning at Alice. This would set her off, I knew it would, and I was counting on that.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale!" she shouted at me, "I can't believe you just said that!" Now I had her going.

"What?" I said, grinning at her crookedly as she hit my shoulder with her tiny fist. I feigned injury and fell back on the bed. "It wasn't that long ago that you were threatening to bite her yourself," I reminded her. I am not sure bringing that up was such a good idea in retrospect, but it was true.

"You know I love Bella like a sister! I can't believe you would even joke about something like that!" She exclaimed at me.

"I just said bite her, I didn't say drain her…" I chided, "I love Bella, too, but it sure would make things a lot easier for everyone involved."

Alice glared at me, "Where's your sense of romance?"

There was nothing more adorable in the world than Alice all riled up and sitting bare ass on top of me. She proceeded to rail at me for an extended time about my insensitivity. She was getting more excited every minute. I just grinned at her the whole time until she finally ran out of things to say and looked down at me in contempt.

"Feel better?" I asked her, "You of all people know I was playing with you. I just like to see you get all flustered and excited," I said.

"Sometimes you are a real pain in the ass, Jasper!" she said, grinning at me with her eyes twinkling.

"I can be that for you if you want me to be Alice, roll over and just be still," I teased her. Alice stuck her tongue out at me and I sat up quickly and caught it in my mouth. We reclined on the bed together kissing and laughing. God in heaven, I loved Alice.

"What will it be," she asked, "me on top or you on top?" She was looking mischievous and adorable and sexy. Her passion was hard to ignore. I looked at her like I was perplexed at the possibilities.

"Are those my only options?" I asked with teasing indifference, smirking at her.

"What is it with you tonight!" she asked, hitting me in the chest with her little balled up fist again.

"I am just feeling sentimental and feisty, that's all," I confessed. "I didn't get a chance to have a wrestling match with Emmett today like I usually do. I guess I have testosterone overload. Rosalie has him off doing goodness knows what."

"I know what," Alice said, touching her temple and wrinkling her nose in mock disgust, "I won't torture you further with the gory details since you are already so frisky," she grinned at me again.

"I knew I loved you for a reason darling," I said as I kissed her nose.

Alice reached down and undid the buckle on my belt. "Getting down to business are we?" I asked her.

"I have a million things to do today," she said. "Esme and I are going to see the florists, and the caterer still hasn't gotten the fruit decoration design like I want them, and..."

"I get the picture," I interrupted her with genuine affection, "thanks for putting me on the list."

"You are at the top of my list and you know it," she assured me. "Oh, and will you help me with the twinkle lights later on, we should probably start putting them up today." I lost all desire at this point.

Not the damn lights again. I would do anything for Alice, but teetering in trees wrapping those damn twinkle lights with the skinny little fragile cords that shorted out and broke while she and Esme directed me from below was pure hell. I would rather have had to eat a werewolf.

"What happened?" Alice exclaimed at me, noticing that her planned activities had just gone to hell with my erection. Confusion, disappointment and bewilderment came off of her in waves. I didn't have the heart to tell her how I felt about the damn twinkle lights. I tried to think of other things and get the mood back. "Jasper, sweetheart, what is it?"

"Oh, It's nothing," I assured her, trying to get the memory of the last time I hung lights for her and almost being impaled in a very sensitive area by one of the tree limbs as she jabbered at me from below. "Kiss me again like you mean it and maybe the 'Little Major' will cooperate," I said, hoping that it would. I didn't get as many chances as I wanted to be alone this way with Alice, every time was special and I hated to waste even one of them.

Alice started kissing my face, and running her fingers through my hair. Her tiny fingers traced the outside canals of my ears as our kiss deepened. Desire and longing flooded me, and it wasn't long before my manhood was standing at attention with all the eagerness it had previously before my arousal was so rudely interrupted.

I reflected Alice's feelings back at her, careful not to send too much of my own with them. I wanted to savor this as much as I could, and Alice liked to move faster than I did on a good day. She was a little spitfire, and there were times I liked to have our passion burn a little slower.

Alice's POV

Jasper was so beautiful, just looking at the way he looked at me with the fire in his black eyes would make my heart skip a beat if it could. I shouldn't have mentioned those damn lights. I could see that he really didn't want to get up in the trees again to hang them like he did for the graduation party.

How dense could I be? I almost ruined our whole day's festivities. Oh, but he was coming around now, I could feel him intensify my emotions and I could also feel the growing bulge in his blue jeans. I did that to him. I had to grin as he was kissing me, just anticipating putting his eager arousal to work.

He had his hands under my dress now, caressing my breasts and pinching my nipples between his fingers and thumbs. I reached down and undid the top button and then the zipper of his jeans. He growled into my open mouth as I used my bare feet to push his jeans down his waist, hips, and thighs.

I reached down to unbutton his shirt. I wanted to feel his skin on my bare chest. He slid his hands up my body and pulled my dress over my head, flinging it into the corner.

He stopped then. He was reclined on the bed and he looked up at me. I sat still on my knees for a moment, my legs straddling over his boxers and his manhood underneath them. His electric hands were tracing my body and his eyes were gazing at me with adoration.

He sat up and took my right nipple in his teeth, biting it just enough that it stung and then began alternating between urgent sucking kisses and his teasing nibbling. Excitement shot through me, making my aching center tighten a little more. I briefly rested my hands in his blonde wavy hair.

I looked down at him with heavy lidded eyes. I enjoyed watching him suckle me in such a sensuous way. I gasped with desire, I could almost climax just having him do such a simple loving thing for me, almost that is, if I weren't aching to have him inside me.

Jasper was endowed. He was the only man I had ever been with. Even though I didn't have a lot of experience, I had seen enough to know that my husband was blessed, and in truth so was I. It never ceased to amaze me how well we fit together. Not just in our temperaments and habits, but also physically.

I looked over at the full-length mirror by the window. I adjusted myself slightly on his body so that I could see our lower bodies reflected in the mirror. "_Oh hell yes_," I thought to myself, I had a perfect angle. I was going to get to watch our union in perfect clarity without having to strain. I giggled in delight.

"What has you so happy all of a sudden?" He asked me huskily, glancing back over his shoulder, catching me admiring our bodies in the mirror. "Oh…" he drew the syllable out in recognition of what I was doing, "do you want to see more of me baby?"

"Yes please!" I said to him, grinning in excitement. He finally pulled down his boxers revealing his hard silken erection. "Is that for me?" I giggled.

"Every inch of it," he smirked in reply.

"Okay then, let's get this party started!" I said, positioning the head of his manhood at my opening and preparing to take him fully into my crouched body as I sat.

I gradually lowered my body onto him and he shut his eyes and clinched his teeth, he took in a breath and held it. "Goodness Alice," escaped from his mouth and I moaned as he entered me fully. I was so wet for him that he glided smoothly and perfectly inside me, just as I had seen he would.

I wasn't going to need much from him to push me over the edge. I had seen too much about all the things Edward was planning to do to Bella, and vice versa in my visions for what seemed like forever. It was like 24 hour erotica without the invitation. I couldn't imagine how my poor Jazz felt with all the sex in the air in this house right now.

I moved my hips in a circular motion around his velvet shaft, making my muscles milk him as he rocked the walls deep inside me. I shuddered as I felt myself getting close to coming.

"Don't hold back honey," he said, "if you keep that up I am going to be a 10 second wonder."

He always underestimated his control with me when I was on top like this. He never disappointed me when we were alone, never. He thrust his hips back just a little, pulling me down a little harder and himself a little deeper just one time and my climax exploded.

"That's my little darling," he cooed in my ear. His breath sending shivers down my already tingling body. "I think I was not alone in needing some release, huh honey?" He teased me.

"You didn't… did you?" I squeaked at him, confused for a second about what he had said, afraid I had somehow missed him come.

"Oh no baby, I have a lot more life left in me, don't you worry," he said. He pulled out of my wet core and sat up on the bed. I felt empty for a brief moment. "Flip over on your stomach, I have something for you," he said. My eyes got big.

"Alice, you know you what's coming," he said, "you don't have to worry." I flipped as he had asked me to, and he put a pillow under my knees. He pulled my stomach and torso up where I was slightly angled, on all fours.

He moved behind me gently and asked, "How's your view, can you still see everything you want to see?" I looked up in the mirror to see him as he entered me from behind. My wet center was parting to take him in. I gasped as his balls rubbed against my aching bundle of nerves.

The perfect side view I was afforded in the mirror let me see every inch of him being taken in by my waiting body every time he entered me. This was heaven, not like watching something that might happen. It was seeing my body join so passionately with his over and over.

Seeing my muscles contract on his length as he thrust in and out. Seeing the way he bit his bottom lip with passion with every little squeeze I gave his cock. His hands were caressing my breasts from behind. Oh this was heaven, and his eyes were full of worship for me. Oh how I needed this.

"Okay Alice, I am really close," he warned me. My own body was tingling in our passion. I was close myself but not sure how to meet him in his climax, and I really wanted to. He reached around to move his fingers on my engorged clit, I was moving closer and closer. He was getting warmer, but I was still not sure if I could manage to come when he did.

Then Jasper did something that came totally out of left field for him. He quickly moved his fingers from my clit and stuck his index finger slowly in my other lower opening. Oh my, did he surprise me!

I came so hard, I shouted, "Oh Jasper, fuck!" Gasping and tightening involuntarily around his finger and his hard shaft. He came with me pushing his finger in a little deeper inside me as his body fell over my back. I tumbled face first onto the bed in momentary exhaustion and shock. I gulped hard.

Jasper sighed with a little laugh and said, "You didn't see that coming, did you Alice?"

"No, Jazz," I admitted grinning at him, "you got me!"

"Can I have my finger back?" He grimaced pulling both his finger and his manhood out of my exhausted openings. He fell laughing on the bed next to me.

He started to toss my hair but I stopped him. "Quit that, I know where your hand has been!" I laughed.

"Oh honey, you loved it, you know you did," he grinned with me.

"I did!" I admitted. I love little surprises, and I know I have to humor him when he gets one by me. Now as it was said, his payback would be hell though.

"Rosalie and Emmett must have gotten to you without you even knowing it." I smirked at him.

"What in the world are you talking about, Alice?" he mused, his precious brow wrinkling in confusion.

"Rose bought a strap on, I think Emmett is taking it pretty hard!" I giggled.

"Damn it Alice, too much information!" he shouted at me, rubbing his face like he thought he could get the mental picture out of his brain. I got up and danced into the bathroom to take a shower. I felt giddy and happy and in love just at the thought of him.


	2. Chapter 2 The Box

**Author's notes: Of course I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. They are the sole property of the talented Stephenie Myer. I just have fun imagining what Alice and Jasper do behind the scenes. **

**This chapter is still a little fluffy. I like to see Jasper laugh. He gets time to brood and go all dark in some of the rest of the story, so if you want to see that please be patient. :-)**

**Thank you to all you lovely people who read my story. I love reviews, and I will answer and tease anyone who reviews this story. You guys rock, please let me know what you think!**

**A great shout of gratitude goes out to the wonderful ncseller who is a powerfully patient proofreader, and a wonderful source of feedback and encouragement. Love you!**

**Enjoy, Chapter 3 is already written and being read by a beta friend I just met. Take care!**

Jasper POV

I wasn't really thirsty. I think I was kind of bored more than anything else. Edward and Bella's wedding was still a couple weeks off and I was thankful that Alice didn't have to breathe to survive. She was flittering around, fussing over details unable to catch her breath anytime I saw her lately. I had to admit that I hadn't seen her alone very much at all.

Emmett didn't mention Rose's new acquisition when we had our rematch today. I didn't want to even think about it to ask. Usually he was very forthcoming with details about his and Rose's marital activities, whether I wanted to hear them or not.

I think he imagined the details gave him a tactical advantage when we wrestled. It sometimes made me uncomfortable, that much was true. I usually managed to beat him no matter how much he divulged.

Alice and I were as private as we could manage about our sex life. I liked it that way. Nobody needed to know what happened behind our closed doors.

Emmett seemed like he was in a good mood today though. Nothing uncomfortable or weird was coming from him, nothing more than usual. Maybe Alice had been jerking my chain when we made love a couple days ago. Ah, Alice jerking my chain, I liked the way that sounded.

I was headed toward the front door of the house, around the porch to go hunt when I noticed the delivery guy's truck leaving on the road away from our house. Damn I was slipping. I didn't even hear him or smell him. I was distracted as hell.

I saw the big stack of boxes he left on the porch and decided to sneak into the house and carry them up to our room. I was sure Alice needed the stuff for the wedding. I had not really seen her today. Maybe she would want to go hunting with me. I zoomed through the open door, up the stairs and to our room, carrying the boxes with me.

What in the world was that noise? It was a low mechanical humming that was entirely unfamiliar to me. The weird thing was that it was coming from the room I shared with Alice. My curiosity got the better of me.

She was aroused. I could feel it and I could smell it. I put the packages down and quickly opened the closed door. What I saw caused my jaw to drop for a minute, and Alice gasped in shock as our eyes made contact.

"Jazz…?" She exclaimed. Her eyes and mouth were wide open. She looked like a cat that got caught with a canary, instead of a fully clothed vampire that was caught with a bright blue dildo.

"Don't tell me that you didn't see me coming…" I chided her.

"No, actually I didn't! I was really deep in thought." She dropped the offending indigo phallus on the bed. It still wiggled and buzzed as it had been when she held it in her hand.

"Darling, if you needed me, all you had to do was ask…" I felt kind of shocked and ashamed as I looked at her. Had I neglected Alice? I had thought she was too busy with all her goings on that she didn't have time for me?

Her silvery bell laugh rang through the room. She clutched her arm around her stomach. She doubled over on the bed embarrassed and laughing.

"Oh heavens no, Jazz!" She explained, and looked at me with adoring eyes. "These aren't for me! I was just putting the batteries in so I could take them to Bella. You know how she is. I didn't want to make a production because I knew how embarrassed she would be. And I didn't dare take them over without batteries because I knew she would probably be too shy to try any of them out if she had to do it herself."

I took a deep breath through my nose, trying to catch Edward's scent in the house. "You're going to use these on Bella?" My mind ran wild. "Holy hell Alice, please tell me that Edward isn't here," my face fell into my hands. I rubbed my forehead trying to erase the erotic things that were filling my mind.

"Oh no honey, I'm not using them on anyone! They are for her to use! Edward is off with Carlisle, having some father son time by the river," she assured me. "I don't see him coming back for a while, that is why I wanted to take care of doing this now, before he knew what I was up to."

"How did you manage to keep this from him? You didn't get Bella a strap on too did you?" I asked, then reconsidered the question. I rubbed my face with my hands. I shook my head to try to vanquish the image. "Never mind really, I don't really want to go there."

Alice gasped in laughter and said, "Honey, shut the door and help me with these."

I moved slowly toward the bed. Buried human instincts long forgotten clouded my feelings. I sort of felt like I was approaching a box of live rattlesnakes. I looked down into the box and was even more shocked by its contents.

"Oh Alice, I know first hand that Bella has a powerful lot of need in this area right now, but I don't think she has that many orifices that need to be filled," I teased her.

Her tiny fist punched my arm pretty hard. She squinted her eyes at me, and tried not to smile. Alice always went overboard when she shopped. It was just part of who she was.

I tried not to give her grief about it. Her insight into stock trends made up for any momentary loss of income her spending ways cost us. I was sure she had gotten one of anything that looked remotely interesting to her from wherever she had shopped.

The possibilities held within the magical box were endless. I looked up at my beautiful wife with lust filled eyes. "The thought of you and Bella enjoying the contents of this box together while I watched is just about more than I can stand," I told her.

"Your combined smells, her warm blood, and you and these… well," my hand went on its own to my upper lip. My throat burned, venom pooled in my mouth, my stomach tightened and my thoughts trailed off into a happy place. "Damn I am glad Edward isn't here to know what I am thinking. I would probably have to let him kick my ass just to defend Bella's honor," I said to a suddenly exasperated Alice.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale!" she shouted at me. It was mostly in mock anger, I could tell. I bit my lip a little, thinking about what was coming next.

Alice was the only woman for me from the moment she first spoke to me. I didn't want to be with anyone but her. But I was still a man, and this was one of those times that I felt justified that my thoughts had slightly wandered.

"I can't help my imagination darling," I tried to explain, "It is one of the things you like most about me, after all…"

She giggled, and handed me a hand full of batteries. "Get started, mister!" She ordered me.

"Do I have any choice about this?" I asked her.

"No, not really, I hope you are secure in your masculinity!" Her laugh rang out again.

I dutifully inserted the batteries into a few of the toys. Then my attention turned to the buzzing bastard on the bed. "I may be pale, but at least I am not blue like this poor fellow," I said picking up the indigo monstrosity and I turning it off.

I studied the contents of the box with a little more intense interest. "Alice dear heart, you have two of these blue ones…" I could feel embarrassment and a little bit of shame mixed with her arousal as I said it. "Did you have plans for this hefty guy?" I asked her grinning, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Ok Jasper, you can give me shit if you want to," she said, momentarily unable to meet my gaze, "but it looked… intriguing. It got the better of me. My curiosity is one of the things you love the most about me, right honey?" After my thoughts about her and Bella and the toys in the box, she had me there and she knew it.

"May I?" I asked her, turning our blue friend on again, it came to life in my hand.

"May you what?" She asked, a little louder than necessary. Then the light came on in her eyes. There was that twinkle I loved. She smiled her little mischievous smile at me and said, "Oh Jasper, that is a great idea! Would you please?"

"Alice, anything for you. You know that," I told her. This could get good really quick. Damn I was a lucky man and I knew it.

Before I could turn to look at her, Alice had shed most of her clothes. "Hold on, Alice! Let me have some participation in our activities!" I scolded her.

"Oh, you can participate!" She exclaimed, "I am counting on you to wield the magic wand as it were!" I lay down across the bed and started laughing. "Turn it off though. I don't want to run the batteries down. We are going to need all the juice it has I think."

"I have some juice if your friend here runs out," I said, shaking the toy lightly at her. Alice giggled in approval and came to rest on the bed next to me.

She was wearing only her underwear. Alice didn't always wear a bra. She was small enough that it didn't matter. Sometimes she put them on when she wore a special outfit, just so the colors could peek through. Pretty things made her feel good, and so I liked whatever she wore. If it made Alice feel right, it was more than okay with me.

I liked being able to undress her though. Many times we skipped right over that part because she was so worked up when she finally got to me that she couldn't wait. I hated not being able to take my time with her.

I missed holding her and cuddling with her. I felt like a girl, admitting this to myself, but it seemed like when things got busy in the house, our real intimate time went out the window first. I missed her.

I propped myself up on my elbow and gazed down at her beautiful face. She was twittering with anticipation. I could feel it in every pore of her body. I could see it in her twinkling eyes.

I leaned down to kiss her breasts, to take my time and get her more excited before we went any farther. She signed impatiently. Then, she kind of broke my heart when she said to me, "Come on Jasper! I have to get this box of stuff to Bella honey. I want to play, but I don't have all day!"

"Okay, well did you get any kind of lube to go with these things?" I asked feeling kind of dejected. Wasn't it enough that I was reduced to using a toy on my wife when the 'Little Major' and I wanted to give her some serious loving of our own.

"Sure," she said and handed me the bottle. I tried not to let her see that my feelings were hurt. I squeezed the slick liquid out in my hand and coated the toy.

It was a wasted effort. Not much got past Alice. She caught my hand before I could violate her with the vibrator.

"Oh Jazz, I am so sorry honey," she spoke with real regret in her voice. She sat up and our lips met in a kiss. She rested her forehead against mine.

"I am always letting you down, I miss you too sweetheart. I just didn't schedule this little diversion in right now. I will make this up to you, I promise I will, please trust me." She would make it up to me, I knew that was certain. I was trying not to be a spoiled child.

I looked away from her for a minute and got my feelings together. Her feeling like shit on top of me feeling like shit was bringing me down in a big way.

"Its okay, don't worry," I told her, "just enjoy this so that I can feel better, too. I didn't intend for you to feel weird about this." I tried to be as honest as I could. Nothing hurt like Alice feeling bad because of me.

She reclined on the pillows and wriggled out of her panties. I collected them off her foot and laid them on the bed. She spread her legs and got that look in her eyes again, she giggled in anticipation as I turned the toy on and moved toward her.

I slid it inside her and turned its rotating head on. The bullet part of the contraption vibrated near her beautiful bud on the outside of her wet flower. Alice's eyes closed and she took a deep sensual breath.

Every part of her was so beautiful. She looked up at me as I moved it in and out of her core, watching the blue rabbit's ears tickle her sensitive little clit.

This whole process was interesting. I began to feel different about what I was doing. She was enjoying this a lot and I was tickled to be a part of it. My hurt feelings slowly melted away as she began to writhe around my hand and the toy that I continually buried in her core.

It didn't take long until her tiny body began to shudder and tense. I knew that look she was getting on her face. I knew the feelings that were rolling off of her. She was headed to the edge in a big way.

Her hands reached out to pull me down on top of her on the bed. I let her hold me, and I wrapped my free arm around her as she came. She gasped and she called my name and then the funniest thing happened. The buzzing noise from the toy between her legs came to a grinding halt. Her eyes opened, and she looked at me in a puzzled way.

"Did you turn it off, Jazz?" she queried.

"No honey," I said, "loosen up on it a minute and let me check it out." The toy was still in one piece, but kind of mangled. It was bent at an angle that honestly made me feel sorry for the friendly blue piece of plastic.

My manhood felt strangely vindicated in that moment. My Alice had laid waste to her little toy in a matter of seconds. I held the deceased phallus up and she squealed in delight and a little embarrassment.

It was horrifyingly funny. I had to lay my head on her shoulder to keep from falling off the bed in laughter. We laughed so hard we would've cried if we could've. There was never a dull moment when I was with Alice.

"I bet you think twice before you cross me again!" she teased me.

"Alice, I have always said you were one dangerous little monster, this just further proves my point!" I held her so close and closed my eyes as I breathed in her precious smells. My sides hurt as we giggled and laughed.

Alice's POV

Oh my, that had felt good while it lasted. Jasper was such a good sport about everything. I was the luckiest being in the world to have him.

I had to find a special way to make it up to him for all the abuse and neglect he had taken lately. He never complained. He would never want to hurt my feelings, but I always knew it when he felt low. No matter how well he tried to hide it. I reached down and took the broken toy out of his hand. "If you liked it, I guess we could look into getting you a sturdier one made," he said smiling at me.

"It was fun, but nothing compared to the real thing I have in you sweetheart," I told him, and it was very true. "I guess I never stopped to think about how sturdy the 'Little Major' is," I giggled as I said it.

"I always knew you had quite the grip honey, but I always enjoyed it so much. I never gave it much thought beyond that until now," he said.

Suddenly I was horrified thinking of Bella and Edward and the real danger that could be there for them. "Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked me, noting my concern.

"Just thinking about our soon to be newlyweds," I said. "If I could do that to that little toy, what could Edward do to Bella without even trying?" The thought mortified me.

"Tanya sleeps with human men all the time. I wonder how she does it without tearing off something vital?" I pondered out loud.

"Something tells me that Tanya's feminine goods were not in the pristine condition that yours were when you were changed, my love. Maybe it isn't as big an effort for her as it would be for you," he said, with a wide smile on his face. "Tanya is well, kind of loose, Alice. You know that."

"As for Bella, I keep telling you that he just needs to bite her and get it over with," he said with a grin on his face. His eyes turned serious. His tone turned thoughtful, but stern. "It is no secret that I couldn't control myself like he has done with her. I admire him, in a way. I know how much he loves her, and wants to give in to her. Part of me just thinks it is reckless for him to endanger her in that way," he was somber.

"I wouldn't want to lose you to my own desires, Alice. Even though I am wrapped so tightly around your little finger I am not sure I could deny you." He looked at me wistfully for a minute and put his hand on my cheek.

"She doesn't want to miss out on the human experience of making love with Edward," I said. "You know first hand how hard it will be to think about anything but her thirst when she is a newborn," I knew I didn't have to remind him.

"Yeah, I know all about the thirst," he said quietly. "Maybe she better stick to the stuff in your box until she is less breakable."

"Somehow, I think she is holding out for the real thing just like me, Jazz," I mused at him.

"No need for you to hold out Alice," he said grinning at me, "I have your real thing right here!" He nodded down to the bulge in his jeans.

I slid my dress back over my head and reached to get my panties off the bed. I pointed to my temple. "Somehow I just knew you were going to say that," I said. "Hold that thought. Edward will be back soon, and I have got to get this box of goodies over to Bella and Charlie's house before he catches me."

"Are you going to tell Charlie what's in the box?" he asked me snidely.

"You are enjoying this just a little too much, Jasper!" I said to him, with much enthusiasm. Truthfully I was glad he was in on the whole thing with me now.

"Do you want me to get a car," he asked.

"No, I am pretty sure that Rosalie and Emmett are up to no good in the garage right now," I said, wrinkling my nose. "Possibly on the hood of Edward's Vanquish from the looks of it."

Jasper looked at me with a pained expression on his face. "That's more information than I wanted. Really I don't want to think about that. Rosalie is a vindictive little minx, isn't she?" he didn't honestly need to ask me that.

"Yes, she is." I said, grinning in agreement. "Lets just run them there, it won't take long. We can hunt before we come back to the house."

Jasper closed the box of toys and picked it up. I opened the bedroom door and started down the hall. He paused on his way out of the door and pointed to a stack sitting in the hall. "Oh hey honey, I brought these up for you. It slipped my mind in all the excitement," he said.

I glanced at the labels on the boxes and remembered the other things on my list for the day. "What did you order this time? Is there anything fun in these?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, there is some of my favorite things to decorate with in those boxes," I smiled at him mischievously.

"What might that be?" He asked, picking up something in the satisfaction of my answer.

"Twinkle lights, of course!" I said.

"Oh, joy…" he grumbled, not trying to hide his feelings just this once.

I giggled in delight. My goodness, I loved my sweet Jasper.


	3. Chapter 3 Twinkle Lights

**All Twilight characters and the world they live in belong to Stephenie Myer. I just dream of Jasper and Alice behind the scenes. :-)  
**

** Since I got a little ahead on writing, I decided to post chapter 3. It is a tiny bit shorter than the others. Sorry, no lemons, but it gives a little character background and some romance. I hope you all enjoy. Please, please review if you like the story. Sorry to beg! I will tease you if you review. Chapter 4 is written waiting to be beta'd. Thanks so much to the dear nseller for being my proof reader, sounding board and friend extraordinaire! Love you all! Thanks for reading!**

Jasper's POV

We got to Bella's house and Charlie's squad car was in the driveway. I had never talked to Bella's dad in great length. He was a man of few words, and I respected that. His eyes conveyed all I needed to know when he looked at me, even if I couldn't feel his emotions behind them.

He knew I was dangerous, he felt trepidation every time he saw me, and he was right to. I am sure it didn't soothe him to know that I was around sometimes when Alice and Bella went on their little outings. I had a hard time looking at him after what had happened at Bella's 18th birthday party, even though he had no idea about it. His apprehension at me spending time with his daughter, even on the outside of her life as I was, was more than called for.

I decided to wait in the woods at the back of Bella's house while Alice climbed up to her room, through her window to put the box of toys on her bed. She came back down and rang the doorbell and went in to visit with Bella and Charlie for a little while.

I didn't mind. I liked just being outdoors. I was sitting against a tree with the soft sunlight filtering down through the leaves. I was silent as a stone, taking in the aromas of the forest around me, deep in thought. Poor Bella wouldn't know what hit her when she looked in Alice's box.

I was not close to Bella, but I already loved her like family. The difference she had made in Edward's life and his heart was a palpable thing. The mood had been so much happier in the whole house when she was around. I hated that I didn't know her better. I was not sure how I would ever bridge the gaps between us though. Why would she want to know me better after the incident with her freaking paper cut? I had fucked up royally, and I knew it.

She never judged me though, and that amazed the hell out of me. She never felt anger at all towards me that I could sense, and even Alice had been more than furious with me after what had occurred that night. Bella seemed to understand what happened even when I felt like what I had done was beyond reprehensible. I had tried to feed on her, but in the moment it was far from personal. She had a huge heart, in that way she reminded me of my own beloved one.

Alice was so much happier with Bella around. She gave Alice an outlet for all her feminine repression, and I was eternally grateful. She pampered, fussed over and lived vicariously through poor Bella. Alice got to experience things that she could never imagine just by being her friend.

Alice didn't remember her own human life. She had always said it didn't bother her, but somewhere deep down I knew that the things she didn't know ate her up inside. She likes to know what's going on all the time. She likes to have all the answers, and the pieces about her own life that she didn't know troubled her.

Nobody can be perfect, no matter how they try to be. It wrecked me to think about how close I had come to losing Alice forever over what had happened with Bella that horrible night last September. I wasn't sure that we could ever get back to where we were now, but somehow we did.

After my loss of control, the whole family left Forks. Emmett and Rosalie traveled mostly, seeing the Europe. Alice and I had moved with Carlisle and Esme to Ithica. Edward left on a personal mission to torture himself. I enrolled in Cornell and studied Philosophy. Alice was deeply sad, and her guilt over that night was almost as strong as my own.

She couldn't believe she hadn't seen the accident coming. She planned every aspect of the party Bella didn't even want except for that one unpredictable moment. She felt powerless and useless. She and Edward had always been as thick as thieves: but after we moved he left us to go God knows where, and wouldn't even return her calls.

She had lost so much on that horrible night, and instead of turning to me, she turned away. I couldn't blame her. It had all been truly my fault. I was every bit of the monster that I saw when I looked in her precious eyes. I had worked so hard to bury the bloodlust. I had pushed myself too far for too long without stopping to think about why. I could deny that part of me all I wanted, but the demon was always resting, waiting to take over when I had a weak moment.

She left me to go off on her own for a while. I didn't know if she would ever come back to me. I think I would've gone crazy twice over if it weren't for Esme. She was there for me through it all. I could never repay her kindness and love. Carlisle was distant, but supported me as well. I knew Alice still loved me. I knew she was my true other half, but I didn't know if that was enough for her anymore. She went down to Biloxi to research the information we had come across when James had attacked Bella.

She came back to me after a while to tell me about her little sister Cynthia, and her niece that was still alive in the area where they had lived. She held herself at a distance from me. It made her heart break even more to know that she had lost the closeness to a sister she couldn't even remember, and had then lost Bella, too. Bella had filled the place of the sister that Alice missed for so long without knowing it. I had always felt her sadness, and I knew that hole had to be there. I knew she blamed me for her new loss, and I was damned if I knew how to heal that for her.

We had gone with the family to visit Tanya and coven in Denali. Edward was still no where to be found. I hoped that Alice and I could sort things out, and try to start over. Things were very tense between us. She wouldn't even hold my hand.

Then Alice got the vision of Bella's jump off the cliff. She saw her dead in the water, and part of me died right there. I knew it was the end. Alice could never forgive me after that. We argued. I told her we had given our word to Edward, and we must follow his wishes and not interfere. It was the least I could do after all I had put Edward through. Alice of course didn't listen to me and she hopped on the first plane to Washington to find Bella alive and well. I had never been happier to be wrong in all my long years.

Alice called me, giddy and excited. Bella was in bad shape emotionally, and doing risky things, but she wasn't dead. She had left her briefly to go hunt and just wanted to hear my voice. Alice told me she loved me for the first time in months.

Before I could tell anyone else Alice's good news, she was calling me back and she was frantic. Rosalie had called Edward to tell him that Bella was dead. She could see he was going to the Volturi to beg them to end his life, the lovesick fool, and my sweet Alice was taking Bella and going after him. Karma is a bitch.

I had felt hope again. I thought I had her back. Then the unexpected had happened, she was walking into the lion's den without me and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. The one person I would destroy anything and everybody for was beyond my reach to help. I finally knew how helpless Alice felt when she didn't see things coming.

She called me from the plane on their connecting flight to Italy. I didn't know if I would ever talk to her or hold her in my arms again. It took every kind of control I had not to get on a plane and chase after her, even though I knew it would do no good.

I could never forget the relief I felt when she came home to me. She walked through Sea-Tac airport and looked in my eyes and I was whole again. She was safe, the others were safe, and she had forgiven me. Because of Bella's courage, I had my life back. I would never forget that, even though I hadn't found any way to tell her.

I heard the sound of someone travelling very fast, coming up behind me. It had to be Edward. I stood up and turned around. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me out of the corner of his eye, grinning. "Jasper," he said, as we bumped fists. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Brother, I feel like I should warn you. Alice has been shopping for Bella, again. I am afraid you may have your hands full tonight," I said. Suddenly I remembered the box of toys, and my mind filtered to my little fantasy. His eyes widened in shock and a little rage. I had to replace that thought quickly! I pulled up the only other thing I could think of, Alice's mishap with the blue vibrator. A huge horrified smile crossed Edward's face, and we both started laughing.

"Damn man, that was a mental picture I did not need," he said to me.

"I hate that I can't control my impulses better," I said. "Please don't say anything to Alice."

"Your secret is safe with me," he said chuckling, "thanks for the warning too, by the way. I am not sure how I am going to make it to the wedding. I know Alice would kill me if I took Bella to Las Vegas, but I swear it is getting harder all the time." He looked down at his feet. I knew what he meant.

I spoke out loud. I didn't have silent conversations with Edward all the time like Alice and Carlisle did. "I wish I had some advice for you Edward, but you know I am not the person to ask about self control. I will handle Alice for you if you can't wait. It is your wedding after all. I could propose to her again. Maybe I could spare you the pain of waiting." I was considering asking Alice if she wanted to renew our vows anyway, I thought to myself. I would certainly want a much more private ceremony than the one that Alice was making Edward and Bella endure though.

Edward smiled, he looked at me thoughtfully, "Jasper, I appreciate that. She has gone to so much trouble though, and secretly I am looking forward to the ceremony itself. I just wish it wasn't so far away. That is a silly thing for me to say I know, but this has already been the longest few weeks of my life since she said 'yes.' I can only imagine that the next 2 will be the same. Incidentally, I think what you were thinking about in regards to your plans for Alice is a good idea. She would love that." He nodded his head towards the street. Alice was running towards us.

"What are you two talking about? There is scheming going on! I know it!" she said with her sweet eyes twinkling.

"How did you explain to Charlie that you didn't have a car?" I asked her. "I didn't know you were planning to visit."

"I told him that I walked from town, because you were shopping at Newton's and that I was riding home with you," she said. " I walked down the road a bit and then came back. No one saw me. Quit changing the subject, you guys are busted!"

"If you already know what I am planning then I have no real need to discuss it with you, do I darling?" I said as I bent down to kiss her spiky little head, and put my arm around her. "Don't we have twinkle lights to hang?"

Edward laughed. She looked at me like I was crazy. "You want to hang twinkle lights? What in the hell are you up to, Jasper? I tried to send out some calming little vibes to her.

"I just love you," I said. "I would truly do anything for you, even hang twinkle lights."

The sun was starting to set. The mist was rising off the ground in the forest where we all stood. Edward turned to look at the house and said, "I guess I need to do some damage control. How did Bella feel about your uninvited meddling into our sex lives, Alice?"

"I think you are going to be thanking me tomorrow, 'Mr. Know It All,'" Alice said, raising her eyebrows. Edward looked at her and a surprised happy look crossed his face. Then his mouth fell open, followed by his crooked smile.

"Enough Alice," he said.

"You're welcome, incidentally," she said staring at her tiny fingers.

"Looks like I have a long night ahead of me, maybe I should go feed again," he said.

"What would that be, like the third time today?" she quipped.

"You are so annoying, Alice," he said glaring lovingly at her.

He headed toward Bella's window, and Alice and I headed back to a heard of elk we had passed along the way. It was almost as hard to get excited about drinking elk blood again as it was to think about hanging twinkle lights. I had decided during our separation that it wasn't enough for me to want to live with the restrictions we lived under for Alice, I had to do it for myself. I was working on that.

Alice's POV

"Hey, please tell me that Emmett and Rose are at the house, and that they aren't doing anything we can't interrupt," Jasper said as we ran.

"They are watching a ballgame on ESPN from what I can tell," I said. "Nothing kinky going on. Carlisle and Esme are home, too. I think what you are planning will work like a charm," I added.

"Excellent," he said, smiling his pretty sly smile.

"Didn't you have something you wanted to talk about? Perhaps something to ask me?" I prodded him.

"Nothing comes to mind," he said, being coy.

"Are you sure?" I asked hopefully.

He didn't say anything else and I decided to let it go. He would talk when he was ready, and one wedding was enough to plan at a time, even for me. Still, I was all tingly thinking about the things he was planning, even if he wished I didn't know. He reached out and rubbed my head as he sprinted past me.

Jasper beat me to the house. I let him of course. He was walking out of the house with Esme and Carlisle in tow. Emmett and Rosalie were already at the end of the drive, happily stretching twinkle lights in the trees when I walked up. They were working together with a spirit of cooperation that warmed my heart. My baby had rallied the troops as only he could. I was so proud of him.

I knew that Carlisle and Esme would've helped without his extra energies thrown in to influence us all, and probably Emmett and Rose would have too. It was nice, all the same, to have everyone so cheerfully helping. The air of cooperation was as high as our spirits and soon the trees began to glitter with the tiny lights through the darkness. I wasn't even complaining that I had broken the heel on my favorite pair of gold Manolo Blahniks while climbing on a branch. It did suck though there were a lot of memories in that pair of heels.

It took the better part of the night to get all the lights up. I knew Jazz was determined to get it done with everyone here, I didn't blame him. I should've planned better before the graduation party. It had really been a last minute idea then. He did the majority of the work last time. I knew I should feel worse than I did that he was so wrapped around my finger, but most of the time I just didn't. I was as equally tied to him, and he knew it.

When all the lights were up, each couple stood in the luminescent yard. It looked like thousands of fireflies had landed in the branches, if you used your imagination. Dawn was coming soon, and I heard the first birds wake up and sing as the morning breeze rushed through the trees. It was a pure moment, made even more beautiful by the energy of love in the air. I couldn't tell how much of it came from my heart, or from Jasper's talents, but it felt very real all the same.

Emmett came up and pushed Jasper's shoulder with his hand. "Hey man, how about a rematch?" he said to my love.

"He is going to be extremely busy for at least the next few hours," I said to Emmett.

"It looks like I have plans," Jasper said, smiling down at me.

"Emmett has plans, too. He just doesn't know it yet," Rosalie said, grabbing Emmett's left butt cheek.

Emmett tossed Rose's hair and chased her across the yard. Carlisle smiled and kissed Esme and then went into the house to take a shower. He had to be at the hospital in a couple of hours. Jasper reached out and hugged Esme. It touched me to see how much he genuinely cared for her, but who could help but love Esme? I hugged her, too. I couldn't help myself.

The three of us stood, with Jasper in the middle, his arms embracing Esme and me. I felt reluctant to let the moment end. It was peaceful and dreamlike. The glow in Esme's eyes as she looked at us both told me she felt the same way. I could see that Jasper was keeping up the atmosphere for our benefit, and I loved him for it.

"I know I have said this before," Esme said, "but it is so very good to have you both back where you belong. I love you two." She looked at Jasper, and then back to me. She couldn't be more right about what she said. We were back where we belonged and I didn't ever want to be separated from Jasper again. Whether it was by physical distance or the walls I had built in my heart.

Eventually the sun was higher in the sky and the magic faded with the last traces of twilight. Esme patted Jasper's shoulder and went into the house to spend a few minutes with Carlisle. Jasper squeezed me a little tighter and said, "Did you want to keep standing here, or I carry you into the house and have my way with you?"

"You sweet talker you!" I said, climbing him like a tree, lacing my hands around his neck and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Alice, Esme is in the yard with us," he scolded me.

"She is almost to the house. I am pretty sure she is only thinking about her plans for Carlisle at this moment," I said, winking at Jasper.

"You don't have to share the details with me," he said.

"Whatever you prefer," I said coyly.

Jasper shifted me in his arms until he was carrying me bridal style. I snuggled my body against his. He put his head against mine lovingly. "Let's take a shower first, I smell like an evergreen," he said.

"I see interesting possibilities in that scenario!" I said smiling.

"That was my plan," he said knowingly.


	4. Chapter 4 Some Reward

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Thank you so much to all who have read, reviewed and favored. Please don't get spoiled that I have added 3 chapters this week. I do not think I will do that every week. My girls are out of school for summer vacation and I am not sure I will have that much time to write every week. :-) If there are any betas out there that would like to be a part time beta for this story, please send me a PM. Many thanks again to the lovely and talented nseller for proofreading and feedback. I love you girl! If you review me, I will tease you! The next chapter is 100% Jasper!**

Alice's POV

Jasper carried me into the house, and up the stairs. We entered our room and he put me gently down on the bed. I decided to sit there and wait for him. I knew he would like to undress me himself. I almost never let him do it, and he had given me so much today I owed him that much.

"Jasper, would you help me take my clothes off please?" I asked as he returned to the bedroom from our bathroom. The water was running in the shower.

He looked down at me and smiled, "That would be my utmost pleasure, ma'am."

He knelt down in front of me and gazed at me like he was my knight and I was his queen. He slowly undid the buttons of my dirty lacy white cotton dress. I made myself stop all thoughts and my eternal searching so that I could live in the moment as he laid my chest bare. He could have just pulled the dress over my head, but my baby loved buttons. He slowly moved the material from my shoulders in unison with his hands, and paused to stare at me like I was precious to him.

"So very beautiful," he whispered as he looked at me. He ran one of his long fingers slowly from the notch in my neck between my breasts to my stomach like he was tracing an invisible line down my body. A chill ran through me. I stood up and my dress fell to the floor.

"Climb me like a tree, again," he requested coyly.

"You have too many clothes on," I quipped.

"Let me remedy that," he said as he ripped his shirt off. His muscular chest was rising and falling quickly as his breathing quickened.

"Oh no, I wanted to do that," I teased him.

"You can rip my jeans off if you want to, but please don't mess up the belt, I kind of like it," he said.

"Take your boots off soldier," I said. "I would hate to pull you off your feet when I do."

He started laughing and undid his belt. He sat down on the bed and took off his hiking boots, pushing them underneath the bed with his foot. He stood up to face me and said, "Ok, try to pull me off my feet now."

I undid the button on his jeans and then the zipper. I took my time about it, and slowly worked them over his hips and down his legs. He kicked them off when they got down to the floor.

"Tease," he said, smiling at me.

"You aren't the only one that likes to savor the moment sometimes," I countered. "You aren't sentimental about your boxers, are you?" I asked as I ripped them from his body.

"I'll get over it," he said grinning. "You still have your britches on though."

"Not for long," I said, ripping the thin lace right off and tossing it on the floor.

"Let's get in before we run out of hot water," he said.

He held out his arms for me, and I jumped up on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. His erection brushed my body in very provocative places as he walked with me to the bathroom and we got in the shower.

He dipped our bodies in the water. The warm liquid soon ran soothingly down through my hair and over my face, rinsing clean the dirt and sap from the trees. He put my back up against the marble of the shower stall and lifted me up so that my breasts were at his eye level.

I stiffened my arms some, and steadied my hands on his shoulders. He stopped and rested his face for a moment between my breasts, nuzzling each of them with his nose and mouth as the water ran over his face. He looked masculine, and virile but also breathtakingly beautiful.

My Jasper was a man of striking contrasts. He could be brutal and calculating. I had seen it first hand. The demon in him was bloodthirsty and ruthless. Yet, as he held me in his hands and suckled me like a baby, so gentle and so needy. Gasping and so obviously enthralled with me as his mouth sought his emotional nourishment from my body. I could see nothing but his kind and loving soul. His deeply enamored and compassionate nature was the only thing visible in any part of him for me. I loved him completely as he loved me.

He reached down to touch my waiting sex. I sighed blissfully as his fingers brushed the place I most desired him to explore. My desire burned so readily for him. He slid my body down the cold marble slowly. His left hand was under my bottom, and his right hand on his silken hard manhood, straining his fingers to touch my folds to guide himself into me.

"Oh God Alice, you feel so good, honey. I thought about lifting you up like this and taking you against one of the trees all night. It tortured me. I ached to be inside you. And when you broke your little gold 'fuck me' heels, I truly wanted to give you some serious comforting," he said, pushing further into me.

I gasped in pleasure and tightened my legs at an angle from his slender hips to his butt. He slipped deeper in my waiting passage as I tensed and relaxed my foot against his lower cheeks, pulling him slightly in and out.

"You sentimental fool, you can comfort me now if you want to, but for heaven's sake, don't go too easy on me. I have taken advantage of your love for me today," I said.

"Whatever I give you comes straight from my heart, Alice," he said. "Even if at the moment I am sure that it seems like I am giving it to you with something a little lower." He smiled, "I always have my whole heart in everything I do for you. I never keep score."

"Fuck me like you mean it," I said, grinning as I reached up to brush light kisses on his lips.

"Now who is the sweet talker?" He teased me by pulling nearly all the way out of my body, only to enter me fully with a single long slow thrust. "I will take you passionately… deeply… and completely," he quietly whispered, his lips parting to deepen our kiss. "You will know as I do it, just how much I mean it."

He took me harder then, pushing me against the cold stone. We both moaned and sighed as he lifted himself up into me over and over again. I clutched at him with my legs, milking his velvet hard length with my tightening core muscles. His movements were primal but ever vigilant as he measured his force against my pleasure.

Jazz was always very careful with me. I knew he would never hurt me; but I wanted him to be able to let go. He needed to let his guard down sometimes, yet he was usually reluctant to do so. He was eternally hard on himself. I wanted to take his tension away if only for the time I held him.

He gave me a screaming orgasm, as he changed his movements to slow and circular gyrations. His cock touched all the wonderfully pleasurable depths of my inner sex over and over. My eyes closed as I saw his next actions replayed in my waking dreams. He was magnificent. He was powerful. He was mine.

"That was a good one I think," he said, grinning as he kissed me.

"You have never given me a bad one," I agreed.

"I am close honey, and I am afraid if we keep this up we will crack the wall to the shower again," he said.

"I love you Jasper, cum for me baby, I want to feel you cum in my pussy," I whispered to him.

I knew that saying that was all it would take. Jasper was a perfect gentleman to me, but once in a while he liked it when I talked dirty to him. It was a shame I didn't have him worked up enough today to return the favor. His long hard thrusts came slower and deeper into my body. The power of his emotions as he climaxed reflected back at me had me writhing and releasing my passion around him again. Damn, my baby was so good.

He carefully slid me from his body. I released my legs and hands from their grip on him and he stood me on the floor in the shower facing him. His arms softly held me for a few minutes, the warm water caressing our bodies until our breathing came back to normal.

He shampooed and conditioned my hair as I sponged off his feathery skin stretched over his lean muscular frame. I loved being close to him like this. I was living only in the moment as we stood in the shower. I didn't see his question coming, which must've meant that he hadn't considered it before now.

"What do you think about getting a little place of our own, Alice?"

I was too overwhelmed to answer. He sensed my feelings and didn't push me to reply.

We rinsed off the soap, and got out of the shower. We dried off in silence. I walked into my closet to pick out something to wear and lingered there for several minutes. I hadn't answered Jazz's question yet. Why didn't he ask me about renewing our vows? I knew he was thinking about that. This question came out of nowhere. I knew my silence was not kind to him, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

The last thing I wanted was to move out of the house we shared with the family. I liked being in the middle of everything that was going on, even if sometimes it cost us in our private life. I knew that Jasper didn't feel the same way at times. I guessed I should have been more sensitive to his needs, but I couldn't see how it was a good idea for anyone if we moved out.

"I take it by your glowing reception to my question that your answer is 'a big no,'" Jasper said, looking a little blue, but nothing major.

"Oh sweetie," I said, fastening my towel underneath my arm and then wrapping my arms around him, "that came out of nowhere. You know that our family is going to need us here more than ever after Edward turns Bella. They are counting on you to help her with the transition. I just think the timing isn't right. Maybe in a few years…"

"I guess you are right. I am just being selfish, but damn it I just want you to myself sometimes. I am a jealous greedy bastard. Sometimes it hurts to share you as much as I have to," I knew he meant that, but I also knew the flip side to what he said.

"Yet, if we weren't here with everyone else to channel my meddling ways occasionally in other directions; I would smother the hell out of you, and you know it," I countered, looking knowingly at him.

"The thought of you smothering me is making me hot again, Alice," he said grinning.

"It wouldn't make you hot over extended periods of time though," I said holding him lovingly.

"You are wise beyond your size sometimes," he said, smiling at me.

"It is what they keep me around for, I think," I said.

"That's not why I keep you around," he said. "I keep you around because you're so damn cute."

"That, too," I giggled.

Jasper's cell phone rang. He walked over to the dresser, picked it up and answered it. "Hello Carlisle," Jasper said. He listened mostly, and finally said, "Sure, I am glad to handle that for you."

I knew what Carlisle wanted to talk to Jasper about, and it made me sad. Especially after I just shot him down about moving out again. Carlisle needed Jazz to go to Seattle to take care of some business. He had to go in the next day or so and there was no way I could go with him with all I had to do for the wedding and reception. I wished I had done more over the past couple of days.

"Well, I am sure you know what that was about," he said as he walked toward me. I would have loved to have gotten away for the day and go shopping and maybe even have a little hotel time with Jasper. "I take it from your expression that I will be going to see Mr. Jenks alone," he said frowning.

"You can take my Porsche," I said weakly. I hoped that it would be a small concession for him.

"Thanks, but that is a cold comfort to me. I won't be able to do maximum speed without my favorite radar detector. I wanted you to go with me," he said disappointed.

I reached up and put my hand on his cheek. He leaned his head into my palm. He shut his eyes. "You would think with us not needing sleep that you and I could find more time to be alone together than we have lately. I am sorry for bitching honey," he said.

"When are you going?" I asked.

"Would you be heartbroken if I went today?" He asked. "I know we didn't get a lot of time together, but I kind of want to get this over with. I will call Jenks and see if I can get an appointment for this afternoon. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can get back to you where I want to be."

"I understand," I said. "I will work hard to get a lot done so that I can be all yours when you come back. I don't think you will need to spend the night from what I can tell. He should be able to get you in this afternoon and I see you heading home later this evening."

He called Mr. Jenks and got his appointment scheduled. There were several legal documents that Carlisle wanted to have on hand for Bella in case we had to make any sudden moves after her change. She needed identifications and such, and aliases like we all had in case of emergencies. I knew Carlisle was just being careful, he looked out for all of us in such matters; and Jasper's connections made them keen allies in keeping our family secure and legitimate to anyone who might pry.

I felt sorry for poor Mr. Jenks though. I had never met the man personally, but I couldn't imagine dealing with Jasper in such ways was a pleasant thing. As I said before, my husband was a man of contrast, as sweet and gentle as he was to me, he often put the fear of God into lawyers and others he sought to get his way from. I tried not to fuss at him too much about it. He was a fierce lion after all, and he needed to roar occasionally. He always returned faithfully to his gilded cage, and me.

Jasper loved our family, but I knew that I was the link that kept him tied to everyone else. He and Emmett were friendly and competitive. He and Edward were too much alike to be too close, if you asked me. His growing affection for Esme was one of the best things to come out of our painful separation last year. Still, I wanted him to belong to the others, as they did to me. As hard as I tried he always seemed to be on the outside looking in.

I wished that Jasper had better outlets for his darker tendencies. I worried about it more than I wanted him to know about, but I am sure I didn't fool him. I lived in the constant fear that he would attack an innocent again, even though I knew he was much more careful about pushing his feedings out too far than he had been before Bella's birthday. I hated for him to have to go out to the city alone, but he had done it many times before without incident.

Jasper put on a charcoal gray sweater and some blue jeans. He gathered some papers from Carlisle's study. He grabbed a sizeable stack of cash and put it in a leather bag. He started fumbling through his CD's. "Jar of Flies is already in the car honey," I said.

"Thanks Alice," he came over to me and picked me up in a big hug, and twirled me around in the bedroom a couple of times before depositing me back on the floor. He gently kissed my lips and said, "Are you sure you can't see any way to go with me? I miss you already."

"I miss you already, too," I said. "Jasper honey, be careful. I love you. You come home safe to me."

"Why would you say that, Alice? Of course I will come home safe. Who I am going to meet on a trip to Seattle that would be a danger to me?" he said.

"I don't know the face, but I see you in a confrontation of some kind. You are being very, how can I say this, rude and unpleasant to whoever you are talking to," I said.

"I am sure it is just Jenks," he said.

"I get the impression it's a woman," I said, "and the whole tone of the conversation scares me honey."

"I am sure it is nothing," he said, "probably someone took my parking space, or maybe puts a scratch on your new Porsche."

He grinned evilly at me.

"You better hope they don't!" I said. "You take good care of my car!"

"I will honey, and you take good care of you. I'll take care of you myself when I come back. You have my word on that, if you are willing," he looked at me sentimentally and gently kissed me again. "I guess I better go if I am going."

"I will be willing, you just get back here mister!" I said.

I walked him down the stairs and into the garage. He held my hand, and kissed me one last time before climbing into my new car and heading down the road away from the house. I felt an ache between my chest and my stomach. Images flashed quickly through my mind. I considered running after him and going with him. Screw the wedding. I couldn't put my finger on why I suddenly felt almost sick about his trip. I could hardly wait for him to come home.


	5. Chapter 5 Jasper's Road Trip

**Thank you to all readers, a special thank you to my reviewers. I will tease you like a murf if you take a minute and give me a review. Okay, sorry, enough begging. ;-)**

**Of course I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They are the property of the lovely and talented Stephenie Myer.  
**

**Thanks to ncseller for her input and for and proof reading dedication. I love you!**

**This chapter is all Jasper, I hope you like it. It ends in a tiny cliffhanger. Please don't hate me. I am not sure I can update again this week, but will do it as soon as I am happy with the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Sorry the story alert went out, I realized I left out the disclaimer and wanted to put it in.  
**

Jasper's POV

That was weird. I could feel that Alice was worried when I left. She was never that clingy. I guessed my restlessness was getting to her. She actually told me to come home safe to her, like there was anyone in this side of the world that was a threat to me. One on one that is, but I couldn't imagine why anyone would have a beef with me. She was probably just worrying that I would eat some helpless someone. I wished she believed in me more sometimes. More than that, I wished I deserved for her to.

I couldn't help it that my outlets for channeling my excess energies were limited at best in our current arrangement. I enjoyed wrestling with my brothers. I enjoyed wrestling with Alice even more. It wasn't enough.

The newborn army that came after Bella a few weeks ago was the biggest rush I had in ages. I had felt useful and vital. I was in my element. I could release the beast in me in ways that helped everyone I loved, and there were no dangers to any innocents. I felt constructive. There was no internal war for that short time. I had to admit it. I missed fighting. Not wrestling, but killing.

I missed the strategy of battle, but real conflict, not just chess. I missed the physical rush of unadulterated hand on hand combat. My only consolation was that soon Bella would be bloodthirsty and wild. I would have a small challenge in keeping an eye on her, and keeping her emotions stable. It would feel good to not be the weakest link when it came to resisting our natural food source. Even though it would be very temporary, I was looking forward to feeling better about myself. Sadly, it was at someone else's expense.

Emmett and I had even made a bet one night when we were horsing around. I was betting that her casualty total would be high. Bella had a lot of passion and fire. It radiated from her every pore, another way she was like my Alice. Her impulses would be hard for her to control, as distractible as she would be as a newborn. My only regret was that Rosalie had a big mouth and teased Bella about the bet. I never wanted to do anything intentionally or otherwise to hurt Bella's feelings again. I had done enough to her to last a lifetime, even an immortal's lifetime.

I needed some tunes. I went through the discs that were in the car CD player. Sure enough, 'Jar of Flies' was there. Alice was always right.

It was my favorite disc to listen to on a road trip like this. The songs flowed together and rocked, but were melodic and easy to listen to. The themes of: anger, depression, addiction, and being misunderstood hit close to home for me. I remembered the day I had bought the CD years ago. I couldn't resist any band that would name themselves 'Alice in Chains.' Their name alone was reason enough for me to like them, but they quickly became one of my favorite bands by virtue of their music.

It wasn't foggy outside, but it was hazy in places. The arboreal canopy covering parts of the road was beautiful. The shadows cast in the car. The shadows cast in the car, contrasts of light and dark and all shades in between were like the emotions that I felt as I drove down the road. This was cleansing. I wasn't wallowing in pity, but I was sitting with what I felt and letting it wash through me and be blown out the open windows. There were nobody's emotions in this car but mine to deal with, and as much as I missed Alice, maybe it was better she hadn't come.

I couldn't drive as fast as I wanted to. I had to watch my speed without Alice to see police officers. Alice had been right about driving this car though. It was a pleasure to drive. I managed to make it to Seattle in a couple of hours or so. Traffic was light; fate was with me.

I was early, so I decided to drive through a part of town where I was familiar with a jewelry store that specialized in estate pieces. I wanted to look at rings and see if anything caught my eye. I looked at some modern things, and at some beautiful old pieces, but nothing reminded me of Alice. It was raining as I left the store and I heard my phone ring.

"Hey honey," I said, without even looking at the caller ID.

"What are you doing?" She asked like she didn't know.

"Slaying innocents," I said sarcastically.

"Not funny!" She scolded me.

"Stop checking up on me. That is no way to get something pretty," I said to her.

"I can't help it. I am not trying to spy on you. I still just feel sick to my stomach almost. Something is in the air," she said.

"Or maybe something was in those elk you ate yesterday. Ask Carlisle if vampires can get parasites that turn them into worry warts from eating too much elk," I said sarcastically to her, too fast and too low for any human who might be listening to hear.

"Sorry to bother you honey, I will try to be better," she said.

"You never worry me. Just trust me that I can get through today without going apocalyptic in Seattle and I might bring you back a pretty new bauble," I said

"That's bribery," she said.

"I am genuinely trying to do something nice for you and you are worrying the piss out of me," I said.

"Not physically possible," she countered.

"I love you honey, I will talk to you later," I said and hung up the phone.

I drove into the suburban neighborhood where Jenks' office was. The rain had picked up. I parked and got out of the car.

A group of children ran by me in their rubber raincoats and boots. A small fair-haired girl stopped to stare at me instead of following the others. I silently observed the child's innocent demeanor, and the openness her gaze conveyed as our eyes met.

I could feel no fear from her at all. I was nothing but a beautiful stranger in her mind. She had seen no horrors that would, even in her subconscious mind, suspect what I was capable of. I envied and pitied her at the same time. I considered intimidating her briefly, but even I was not enough of a monster that I felt good about scaring such a beautiful little warm-blooded cherub. I held my breath and hurried my steps and walked in Jenks' office building.

I walked up to the receptionist's desk to ask for Jenks. I had an appointment, and the usual receptionist normally ushered me back as quickly as she could in to the lawyer's waiting office. I did not know this woman. She was on a personal phone call and was filing her nails. She would not look up at me to acknowledge that I stood before her. My level of irritation grew as I waited for several minutes. I tried to think of Alice and how I should behave. I tried to hold my breath and swallow back the venom that was pooling in my mouth as the small sparks of rage burned in my gut.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Scott, I believe he is expecting me. I am Jasper Hale," I said tersely, using Jenks' alias. The woman looked up at me with apathy.

"I am on an important call sir, you will have to go sit down and wait. I am sure if Mr. Scott was expecting you I would know it," she said with much contempt.

In the end, I was unsuccessful in restraining myself. "You look tired to me," I said to the obnoxious bitch behind the counter. I put my hand on her shoulder. The phone dropped from her hand to the floor. I felt her muscles relax as her head fell to the desk with a small thud. She would probably have a bruise when she woke up. The thought of that pleased me.

She smelled warm and inviting. She would be an easy meal. She would wake up screaming though when my teeth dug into her neck.

My phone rang. It was Alice. I didn't have to look at the caller ID to know. "Hello honey, be quiet, you'll wake the receptionist," I said.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, you aren't really going to feed on that poor girl are you?" She asked.

It had momentarily felt tempting, but I didn't think I was going to let my imagination get the better of me. I felt sure I could've stopped myself. I had Jenks trained like I wanted him. I didn't want to have to break in another connection just because his receptionist was a bitch I felt compelled to eat. I would have to kill Jenks if I ate the obnoxious woman, she might deserve to die for her lack of customer service skills, but I secretly liked Jenks.

"Of course not Alice," I said. "You should get to all the things that you had to do today that kept you from accompanying me instead of watching my every move. I am fully capable of controlling myself. I didn't hurt the little bitch. She was just crabby and needed a nap."

"Be careful Jasper," she said, hanging up.

I hung up my cell phone and Jenks' office door opened. He gazed down in horrified surprise at the sleeping receptionist. He looked from the woman to me, then back to the woman again. I felt sure he knew on some level that I was responsible for her lack of consciousness.

"Mr. Scott," I said without emotion.

"Mr. Jasper," he said nervously, sweat beads were beginning to form on his balding head, "I didn't know you were here. Good temporary help is very hard to find. I assure you…" He extended his hand to shake mine, I did not shake it.

I cut him off, "No harm, no foul," I said.

I did not even have to intimidate Jenks anymore. I did not try to make him nervous around me, he just was. I did nothing to comfort his mood however; that would be counterproductive.

I had worked with him and his predecessor for many years. He had noticed I didn't age, I am sure. He suspected what I was, without a doubt. I lined his pockets with money so well that he never failed to provide me with the papers I needed whenever I needed them.

We walked in his office and he shut the door. I got the papers with all of the specifications for Bella's identifications from my bag. I put them on his desk. He picked them up, and nervously thumbed through them.

"Mr. Edward is getting married?" he questioned, jittering in his chair.

"Yes, to a very lovely woman," I said quietly.

"When do you need these papers, Mr. Jasper?" He asked.

"In a couple of weeks," I said, "Ten days would be better."

"That won't be a problem. Do you have a photo…?" He began to ask.

I interrupted him. "I will finish them up as I usually do. Please notify me when you can have them ready at the usual number. The usual amount?"

"Yes, Mr. Jasper, please," he said nervously shuffling the papers in his hands.

I reached in the bag and put the pre-counted stack of bills on his desk. He picked up the money and put it in his desk, without even stopping to count it. Jenks was just glad that I spared his life, he was not worried that I would cheat him. I chuckled slightly in acknowledgement of what we both knew.

"I will pay you the remainder on delivery, as usual," I said without emotion.

"Fine, Fine," he stuttered.

"You can notify me of the pickup point when the documents are ready," I said.

I nodded my head at Jenks and left his office. I didn't dispense with pleasantries. I didn't really think I needed to.

I got in the car and drove around town a little. I turned my phone off. I wanted to have a chance to shop for Alice in peace. I was certain that the altercation at the desk with the unpleasant receptionist was the cause of Alice's weird feelings. I wondered if I would have fed on her if she hadn't called. It didn't feel likely, but I wasn't going to put too much thought in it.

I stopped at a couple of more jewelry stores that looked promising as I drove around. I didn't have anything in particular in mind, but nothing spoke to me either. It was hard to shop for someone who bought everything she wanted.

I wished I had found Alice something pretty while I shopped today. I felt like an ass for being irritated with her. I loved that she looked out for me. I rethought wanting to find a place of our own away from the others. It probably wasn't such a good idea. Sometimes I envied Peter and Charlotte though. They depended on each other for everything and kept their own company. There had to be a certain peace in that.

The sun was starting to go down. I had been away from Alice all day. I started on the road home. I only had one more stop to make, and it was a darkly sentimental one. Several miles into my trip, there was a tiny roadside park with a couple of picnic tables in a wooded area that I was fond of. I had stopped there often when I made these trips to Seattle alone. It was unremarkable, but if I had been hunting humans, it would be a perfect place to look for prey. It was somewhere not too far from civilization where I could've fed and probably taken their car to make it on to the next place I wanted to go.

I knew it was unhealthy, and generally morbid as hell, but it felt good to push myself by putting myself in old situations and not giving into temptation. I was in luck today. There was actually someone parked there. It could be a single human; maybe a couple; perhaps a family with a couple of children giving them a chance to stretch their legs. I could be near them in a secluded area and not give into the monster that slept within me, even if I wanted to. It was easy to resist humans in the city with so many people around. I wanted to challenge myself just a little today.

I parked the Porsche in one of the places farthest from the waiting car. I opened the door of the car and got out. I faintly smelled a single human, but I didn't see any trace of the person. I walked toward their parked car and another scent hit me. It was the scent of one of my own kind. Not only that, the scent of someone I knew all too well. I reached down and turned my cell phone on. It began to ring as soon as the device registered a signal.

"Jasper!" Alice's frantic voice rang out through my phone.

"Alice, I know who you saw me arguing with," I said somberly.

"Oh God, Jasper, honey I am so scared. I have been trying to call you for over an hour," concern rang out in every tone of her voice.

I reached the parked car and briefly looked around. Whoever it belonged to was probably already dead. There was no trace of physical evidence near the car except their smell. I turned around to return to my car and I saw her standing by it.

"Jasper, It's Maria," Alice said terrified.

"I know honey, I'm looking at her," I said softly. I locked eyes with Maria. She looked different. She smiled a little menacingly. "Is she alone? Can you tell? I don't smell anyone else here with her."

"She seems to be, but I can't be certain. Oh Jazz…" she whispered to me frantically.

"Alice, you listen to me. Is Emmett there?" I was calm and decided.

"Yes, everyone is but you and Carlisle," she said.

"Under no circumstances are you to leave the house until I get home, do you understand me?"

"Jasper I called…" she said.

I cut her off, "Do you understand me?" I was staring across the parking lot at Maria.

"Yes!" She said, full of emotion. "Jasper, you come home safe to me!"

"I love you Alice." I hung up the phone and put it back on the clip.

I walked toward Maria, and she began to walk toward me. It would've been nice to have said it was good to see the woman who had been my commander, my mother and at times my lover, but it most decidedly was not. I could tell by reading her emotions that she felt joy at seeing me; she was also angry, very sad and something else I couldn't readily identify, perhaps regretful.

She was not as beautiful as she had been when I last saw her. Her face was scarred with many wounds that had not healed as well as most of mine had. Her right shoulder was slightly elevated above her left one, and I could tell her arm there was weaker than the other by the way she held it. Her stride was not the graceful quick step it had always been.

She had seen battle, and had been partially dismembered. I guessed her arm and leg had been allowed to reattach, but there had been no one to care for her as her body healed. She was disfigured and certainly not the physical force she once was.

I remembered all the times we had fought together. I thought back on the scars that my body now held because I had shielded her while defending her territory. I considered the time I had left her, her impending plans to kill me. She wouldn't have succeeded. Maria was lethal, but nowhere near as lethal as I was. I was relieved when I left that I didn't have to end her life. At times I had worshiped her and respected her, those times had past but I didn't want her to have to die.

Looking at her I felt pity and relief. That was all. I was sorry that her hate and greed had left her in the form that she now stood in before me. I was relieved that I left before I had to see it, or turn into a similar distorted figure.

"You look well, Jasper. Time has been kind to you," she said, smiling sadly at me. I felt her deep affection and her embarrassment. I could not say time had been kind to her. I was not that good of a liar.

"Peaceful country living agrees with me," I said, forcing a smile. "What brings you to Washington, Maria?" I wanted to get right to the point. The last time she had looked me up in Calgary I had made it clear that she was never to look me up again. I wondered what made her take such a rash step.

"I have lost my territories and barely escaped with my life. A few months ago, a drifter came through my lands with a story of a strange coven of our kind who drank only animal blood. She said they had killed her mate. I knew you were with them by her description of you. I need your help to retake what is mine. You know you were always my favorite, Jasper," she said, reaching out her hand to place it on my cheek. I pulled back before she could touch me.

"One more thing we have to thank Victoria for," I said. "I wondered if she picked up some ideas from you. She didn't do very well against us. She was very sloppy."

"You are soft now, I can tell," she said. "The little bruja has tamed you and emasculated you. It makes me sad to think of the mighty fighter you once were."

She was pushing me, and she felt bitter.

"I am sure that your true heart is very bored in your current life. You miss the killing and the blood. I am sure of it. We could start over you and I. We could be partners again. There was never a day that I did not think of you. There was never a day that I didn't dream of you coming back to fight at my side."

She was dreaming.

"You and I have had a much different set of priorities for a long time, Maria," I said. "How can you forget that you were planning to kill me at the time that I left? There would've been no happily ever after for us on the killing fields in the south. I spared your life when I left, and we both know that."

She looked down, in denial. I continued.

"It had come to an end, and I gave you the gift of continuing with your petty battles when I took off. I don't have the sentimental feelings about our time together that you do. Incidentally, you never knew much about my true heart at all. I don't think my heart ever occurred to you when we were together. I respectfully ask that you do not speak ill of my wife."

"You will come back with me," she said. "I know your true nature. You may love your bruja, but you do not belong in your life. Our kind can seldom change. You know this to be true. She can't keep the beast in you chained forever. You will come back to me when she is dead."

She was sincere. I could feel that. She was giving me an ultimatum, but there was no way she could win from her demands. She had to be suicidal. She wanted me to be her executioner. She wanted me to kill her. Damn this was twisted.

"I know you didn't just threaten Alice, you can't be that stupid, Maria," I said condescendingly. "I fought along side you in too many battles, you are a survivor and you are strong. The only way you will ever get to Alice is over my ashes, though."

"I can tell by looking at you that you are still no match for me. I am giving you an opportunity to rethink your life and make changes of your own. I don't want to kill you, but I most assuredly will." I had never felt more conflicted in my whole life.

I turned to walk toward the wooded area behind the little picnic tables. I watched her from the corner of my eye. She followed me into the trees without speaking. I knew what was coming. I didn't want to risk someone seeing us from the road when we fought. I could see no cameras to catch our activities, but I wanted to be as discreet as possible. This night had turned into one hell of a shit storm.

**Did you see that coming? :-). FYI if you don't speak Spanish, Bruja is witch. I was trying to be true to character for Maria.**


	6. Chapter 6 Homecoming

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, but I love them. They are the sole property of Stephenie Myer. :-)**

**Thank you to all my readers, a special thank you to my reviewers. If you like the story or have a comment on how it is progressing, please comment. I will tease you, I promise**

**Thanks to Nseller for her feedback, comments and corrections. I love you girl.**

Jasper's POV

Maria and I walked until we reached a small clearing in the trees. We were close to a small stream whose gray clear water glistened in the near black of the new night. I tested Maria's intentions for any wavering. She was resigned.

I steeled myself with the knowledge that even if she wavered in her conviction to go after Alice, tomorrow she might change her mind back to her original course. Bella and Alice spent a lot of time together. Alice could take care of herself, but I couldn't risk letting Maria leave this time. She had to die, and unfortunately she wanted it to be at my hands. It was unsettling, but unavoidable.

"You were on your way to Forks from here," I guessed. "You stopped here to feed and steal a car."

"I was hunting just as I taught you to do," she countered. "What brought you out to see me tonight? Did your bruja see my arrival?"

"Dumb luck," I said truthfully. "I was in Seattle on business and wanted to stretch my legs on the way back. I didn't talk to Alice about seeing you until I got here."

"Returning to your old ways are you? I find some parting hope in that," she said.

"No, I am pretty set in my new ways, and I wasn't coming here to feed," I felt confident as I said the words to her. Seeing her had made me see how far I had come since I left her. Seeing her suddenly made all my doubts about my dietary restrictions seem unimportant. I was on the right path, all the struggling and turmoil was just the cost of right action.

"I loved you always," Maria said then.

She attempted to surprise me by coming at me from the side but I stopped her, twisting her deformed right arm around her back. The resounding crack of her snapping stone limb echoed off the surrounding trees. She moaned in pain. I threw her arm on the ground. She feebly came straight at me in what I could only describe as a desperate attempt to end the fight quickly. I caught her neck in the crook of my left arm and twisted it. Her head fell to the ground.

There wasn't a scratch on me. My clothes didn't even get dirty. Somehow only my belt managed to get broken. She didn't even try to fight me, just to provoke me. A hollow pain grew between my chest and my stomach. I felt revolted and I fell to my knees on the ground in shock over what I had been forced to do. Maria's glazed eyes stared back at me when I opened my own eyes. Her headless body lay twitching on the ground.

Damn, the ground was so wet. There was no way I could start a fire out here. I didn't have a lighter. I remembered the cigarette lighter in the car and wondered how I could dispose of Maria's body. Without the burning she might reassemble herself and I would be forced to kill her again. The horror of the night's events unfolded in my mind as I ran back to the car to try to figure out what to do.

When I got back to the picnic tables I noticed a car pulling into the park. I lost my composure for a second as I worried about exposure. Then I realized that I knew the car well. It was a black Mercedes with tinted windows. It was Carlisle, and I had never been more thankful to see him in all my life.

"Jasper," he said, exiting his car. "Son, are you harmed? Alice called me when she couldn't reach you. I came to see if I could help." He called me son. The sincerity of his words and his emotions filled me. My breathing quickened at the shock of seeing a familiar face in such a stressful moment. I was shaking. I nearly fell to the ground again. I could never have guessed that I would have been affected like this.

Carlisle's hand reached out and touched my shoulder. He steadied me. I felt weak and pitiful, and more than a little embarrassed. I had killed more mortals and immortals than I could count. I had known and liked many I had been forced to dispense of. None of the others who had died at my hands ever made me feel like this. I felt shock and guilt and relief all in a twisted mix. I never wanted to feel like this again.

"Did you bring a lighter?" I said, still in shock but realizing I hadn't answered Carlisle's question.

"Yes," he said. "So you were forced to kill her? Jasper I am so sorry. I know that must've been extremely difficult for you to do."

We turned together to walk towards the clearing and Maria's dismembered body.

"It wasn't hard for me to kill her at all," I said, truthfully. "She threatened Alice, and I knew she was serious. I didn't like it, but I couldn't risk the danger she posed for all of us. It was the only thing to do."

I returned to the car to get the newspaper I had picked up while in the city. I used it as kindling and together we lit the fire to dispose of what was left of Maria.

"She was disfigured from the fighting," Carlisle noted.

"She came to me to die," I admitted. "I couldn't risk her getting close enough to Alice for you to try to help her, Carlisle. I hope you can respect that."

"I trust your decision, Jasper. You know I do," he said somberly. "I just hate what happened for you."

The familiar sweet smell of her burning flesh soon filled the air. The violet gray smoke rose through the trees. I was conflicted and tortured inside, but on some level I knew that what had happened started yet another new chapter of my life.

I wanted more than anything to put the demon she created in me when she infected me with her venom all those years ago in the fire with her burning body: I imagined the flames cleansing away who I had been as we watched the fire grow. Maybe eventually I could look back on this night and feel peace and renewal about what happened. All I wanted at that moment was to go home to Alice.

Carlisle stayed with me until the fire was safely burned out. We covered what embers remained with some of the sandy wet soil from the nearby stream. We destroyed all evidence of what had happened, all physical evidence anyway, the invisible hole in my chest felt like a cavern.

We returned to our cars. I turned to him.

"You have no idea how glad I was to see you tonight. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been here to help me. Carlisle I want to thank you for taking Alice and me in. Thank you for everything you have done for me," I said.

"Taking you and Alice in was one of the best decisions I ever made," he said with conviction. "You are my family Jasper, and we help each other. That is what families do, there is no need for gratitude, the things I do for you are done out of love."

He put his hand on my shoulder again and I felt his sincerity. Carlisle's compassion and control often made me feel inadequate, but in this moment I couldn't measure the gratitude, humbleness and love I felt towards him. "I'll see you at home, I am sure Alice has dusted and straightened every square inch of the house several times by now," he said. "She was very worried about you."

A smile crossed his face. I couldn't help smiling back at him in acknowledgement. I had been so insensitive to Alice today. I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms.

I was a zombie during the whole drive back. I went as fast as I could. I didn't care if I was caught speeding. I drove with the lights off so that I did not attract attention. I had to get home.

I turned up the road to the house. Alice had the twinkle lights on. Everyone was standing on the porch as I drove up. I parked in front, not bothering to pull into the garage.

I opened the door and got out of the car. I didn't even have a chance to close the door before her little body hit mine. She had climbed me right in front of everyone in the family. She had her hands on my face and was kissing every inch of it. I fought against my dislike for public displays of affection and put my arms around her. I pulled her lips to mine and kissed her like my life depended on it, because damn it, it did.

"I thought I told you to keep your tiny butt in the house until I got back," I said, gasping in between our urgent kisses. "You knew I was coming home, you could see that surely." I could tell when I scanned her feelings that she hadn't been sure. That confused me.

"Shut up, you are back," she breathed into my mouth. "Don't even start with me, how could you turn your fucking phone off and scare me like that?" She kissed me, her fingers twisted in my hair.

"God in heaven, I love you Alice," I said.

"Oh Jasper, I love you. I was so worried!" She whimpered with strong emotion. I was sure she would be crying real tears if she could.

"I know honey. I am sorry to have put you through that. I was an insensitive bastard," I said.

"You could never be that," she said with so much conviction that I had a lump in my throat.

I didn't want to let her go, but I was suddenly aware that a crowd had formed around us. Alice released her death grip from my neck. She slowly slid down my body.

Emmett grabbed me from Alice's just released arms and picked me up in an intimidating bear hug. "Man, you fucking scared us!" He said. "I have never seen Alice that worked up and she wouldn't talk to us. I thought you might be dead there for a bit."

"Where's Carlisle? Is he ok?" Esme quizzed me, full of concern as Emmett released his grip on me. She pulled me into a tight hug.

"He should be here in about 15 minutes," Alice answered for me. "His Mercedes doesn't go as fast as the Porsche."

"I don't know what I would've done without him," I said, holding Esme. "Alice I sure am glad you sent him to help me."

"That is what I am here for, to think of everything. I wanted to come help you myself, but I knew you would be angry if I tried," she said. She was right of course.

Esme let go of me and turned to embrace Alice. Bella ran toward me next and threw her arms around me. I had taken a deep breath as I saw her approach and I held it. I had never been this close to her ever. Her body trembled with emotion, her warmth felt very inviting. All I needed to make tonight a complete disaster was to try to bite Bella.

"Bella honey, thank you," I said, embracing her gently with one arm, trying not to release too much of the air I held. "This might not be the wisest thing for you to do," but she looked up at me with love and tightened her squeeze on me.

Edward looked concerned briefly, but he knew I was in control. He approached me next, but Rosalie pushed him out of the way to hug me. I wasn't sure if she really wanted to hug me, or just wanted to push Edward. I tried not to analyze her feelings too much.

Edward gave me a brotherly hug and then released me, keeping his hand on my shoulder. "I saw what happened Jasper, I cannot tell you how truly sorry I am about what you had to do. If you want to talk to someone, or to have me just listen, you know I am here," he said with conviction and love.

We all waited outside the house until Carlisle's car pulled up behind mine. He got out and Esme hurried to embrace him. I had to smile as I looked at them.

Tonight I had to kill my sire: a woman who was maiden, mother and crone to me. She had given me immortal life, and for the first part of that life she had given me violent purpose. It almost gave me a strange sense of closure that she had come to me to die.

I had never felt more a part of the Cullen family than I did in that moment. I wasn't an outsider. I was a brother and a son. I wasn't just Alice's husband anymore, I felt like I belonged to them. Adjusting to this would be slow, but I knew that the part of me that had held them at length was dead. I was ready to belong.

Alice's POV

I had thought that I would jump right out of my own skin when I saw the Porsche pull up on the road. I had known the exact minute he would arrive, of course, but knowing he was physically here overwhelmed me. He had come back to me. He had chosen to come home to me.

Edward was the only one who knew my thoughts. Everyone else thought that I was worried for Jasper's safety. My insecurity was now a secret between Edward and me. Jasper would know as well, as soon as I was close to him. I wished I could hide that from him.

Bella came over and put her arms around me. I am sure that having seen me as distraught as I had been was very strange to her. She was confident in my abilities to always see what was coming. I am sure my anxiety and the way I had so publicly embraced Jasper confused her. I was sure Edward would clue her in. I didn't mind that.

After everyone had finished embracing Jasper, and Carlisle made it home, we all slowly walked into the house. I didn't ever want to have to let Jasper go. Each partner's arms were entwined around the other as we walked inside.

I had persuaded Charlie to let Bella spend the night. I was glad to have had her here. Even though I could not confide my fears to her, just her presence and reassurance had relieved me so much tonight. I was not accustomed to worrying like she was. Maybe she had silently understood my frenzied conflict.

The family all gathered around the television to visit. Edward and Bella gradually made their way up to his room. Jasper looked warmly at everyone and discretely pulled me upstairs to our room as well. I knew he was uncomfortable talking about what had occurred tonight in front of the family, and I had already given everyone all the information they needed to have.

When we got to our room, he shut the door and walked over to the bed where I had sat down. Something primal in me took over and I dropped to my knees in front of him. My shaking hands tried to undo his jeans, but I ended up just ripping the fabric right off his body.

I had to claim him. I wanted to show him that he was mine, and that I was only there for him. I felt like I had neglected him. I had not been there like he needed me to be. I had to show him that I accepted him, all of him. I needed to take him into my mouth.

He felt my jealousy. He felt my insecurity. He felt my hungry need.

His strong hands reached down and gently took both of my wrists. He stopped what I was doing. I looked up at him desperate to show him how I felt. His eyes were full of understanding. He didn't attempt to influence my emotions, but he pulled me up and held me.

"Alice honey," he said, his face was tender. "I appreciate what you are trying to do. You don't know how much I want you, and how much you please me. Please understand me, my angel, I don't think I could get an erection at this moment if my life depended on it."

"Oh Jazz, I am sorry. I was so caught up in what I wanted to do for you. What do you need, Jasper? What do you need me to do?" I was desperate to comfort him. I knew he was more conflicted than he could even admit to himself.

"Well," he smiled sweetly, "I think if you held me for about a week, it would be a start."

"Just a week?" I asked, smiling weakly back at him. "I think I could do that. I think I would love to do that." My body shook uncontrollably. I am sure I would've cried if I could have. I would have given him anything he wanted at that moment. I would have left the family and not have turned back.

He sat back down on the bed, and held his hand out to me to join him. He reached down to undo his boots. He kicked them off of his feet and pushed them under the bed.

I noticed his belt was broken. "Did I do that?" I asked with regret.

"No," he said stoically, "it happened when I was fighting Maria, if you could call that a fight."

We lay back on the bed. Our arms encircled each other. I couldn't stop looking at him. I had to drink him in. I felt like I had very nearly lost him forever.

"Alice, I need you to explain something to me if you would. I am confused," he said, his sweet brow wrinkling. "You had to have seen everything that happened. You saw that Maria had been weakened and was no physical threat to me. You knew that I was coming home, there was never any danger to me."

The words came out of his mouth, and as they did his face registered an understanding on it. He sighed. "You thought I was going to chose Maria over you? You thought I might leave? You are my whole life, Alice. I could never leave you."

Guilt racked my body as he said the last sentence. He didn't mean to hurt me when he said it. It was only a statement of fact to him. I did leave Jasper though. I left him when he needed me most, and even though he was here in my arms I hadn't forgiven myself for turning away from him. My body shook with the strength of the love and regret that coursed through me.

"You hesitated!" I shrieked at him. "You had to have! I could see your conversation but your decision kept wavering back and forth. You were conflicted!"

"Alice honey," he said calmly. "I was conflicted because I didn't want to kill her. Once she threatened you I was more than clear. You know this way of living is not easy for me, but there was never any decision between coming back to you and leaving with Maria. You are mine and I am yours, do you hear me?"

"Okay," I said weakly, wanting to believe him.

He felt my indecision and my insecurity. He pushed me back with his arms and held me there so he could speak directly into my eyes.

"Now, you listen to me Mary Alice Brandon Cullen… Whitlock." The pause he had used before his true last name made me smile. He had claimed me. "I love you. You are mine. Do you hear me? Mine! I just let you do things for all these other yahoos in this house because it makes you happy and keeps you off my back." He smiled his wicked little smile.

"Don't you think for a minute that I couldn't have anything I want from you at any time that I want it! I have excellent powers of persuasion when I set my mind to something and you know that. You stop this nonsense now, before I make you stop it."

"Yes sir," I said. I smiled up at his adoring but determined face.

He pulled me back into his arms and I relaxed my body against him. I could really breathe for the first time since he had pulled away in my car this morning. It felt so good, just to have him hold me. The insecurity faded into the warmth of his arms. I began to feel calm. I believed what he had said. It made me feel so good that he had stood up to my insecurities.

We held each other through the rest of the night, not speaking. It was almost as restful as sleep to be nestled securely in his arms. I was complete again.

"Alice," he whispered after some time had past. "Do you remember how I said earlier that I couldn't get an erection if my life depended on it?" I felt his growing arousal between us and smiled. I was so glad to have him home.

..............................

**Please take a minute and let me know what you think! Thank you so much for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 Confessions

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed, I love you! Thanks also to all of you who have added this story to your favorites. It makes me so very happy to know that somebody out there likes what they read enough to review and to be advised of new chapters. :-) I appreciate everyone who reads, and I hope you like what you see! Please don't hesitate to drop me a PM if you have a question. I will gladly answer. I will tease all reviewers! You have my promise!**

**I do not own Twilight of course, but I do love to put Jasper and Alice in interesting situations, this week it is in the privacy of their bedroom. I hope you all enjoy the lemon! **

**Thanks to the dear Nseller for all her proofreading and betaing duties! You are the best!  
**

Alice's POV

Jasper kissed me. His lips were parted. I melted into his kiss with my body and my heart. We were the only two people in the world at that moment. There were no other ears to hear our activities in the house. There was no doubt. There was only the man who possessed every part of me: body, heart and even soul.

"I can't believe you think I could leave you," he whispered in my mouth.

"I don't feel that way now," I said, confident in my emotions.

"Well, actually you do," he said, confessing. "I am sorry honey, I am kind of working on you a little bit. I couldn't have you hurting like that. I don't like to cloud your emotions, but we both had a hell of a night. I didn't want you to feel bad on top of everything else."

He was good. He had me fooled. He was influencing the way I felt. He didn't do that often at all, only to intensify how I felt when we made love. He wanted to give us both some peace. I didn't feel angry about it. I was not sure I could have. I felt too good.

"Talk to me sweetheart," he said. "How could you doubt that you are my everything?"

"You were my everything, and I left you," I said as he returned my feelings to me. I was overcome with regret.

"I hurt you," he said. "I hurt the whole family. I am not proud about what happened. I wasn't strong enough to deal with my thirst and Edward's that night. I should've fed before the party. I probably shouldn't even have been there."

"You can't help the way you felt honey. You were angry. I understood that then, and I understand that now. You needed space. We are back where we belong. Let's live now. The past is gone. I never blamed you for not seeing her accident. It was a freak thing. We have both hurt enough over this," he was right, but I still felt guilty.

"Okay," I said, trying to let what I felt go.

"You are going to make me do this, aren't you?" He said, with a challenging smile.

I could see what he was planning. It looked like a great way to spend a day, or even a couple of days. After all we had been through in the last 24 hours, I didn't want to rush away from him to finish the wedding details. It would all get done, Esme would help me, and so would Rose if I sweet-talked her enough.

I needed to talk some things out though before I let him take over my emotions and make love to me for an extended period of time. As tempting as it was, I wanted to work through what was bothering me instead of having him cover it up. I just wasn't sure how to do it. My vision for what to do was incomplete.

"Can we just talk for a while honey?" I asked him. "I know that sounds kind of dull compared to what you want to do. I think it would help me though. We are in each other's heads so much that sometimes we don't say things that need to be said. I need to work through this with you."

"I love talking to you," he said. "I could stand to talk about some things, too. Last night was beyond fucked up. I feel like I need to get some things off my chest, but I just don't know what to say."

I squeezed him tighter in my arms and went back to kissing his sweet lips. I knew that when you didn't know what to say to your love, it always helped to preface your words with many passionate kisses. I enjoyed feeling so tied and so intimate with him in that moment. Our tongues lazily explored each other's mouths as my thoughts wandered to how I had ever felt so separated from him. How had I ever pulled away from him? Being with him was the thing that kept me alive and sane.

"I think I turned away from you to torture myself, as much as you," I admitted. It hurt to confess that I had been so selfish.

"I figured as much at the time," he said. "I knew you never stopped loving me. I knew you just needed time to figure it all out. You felt as guilty as I did, and you were hurting. I won't lie, it almost killed me that you left, but you knew that. You came back to me though. I try my best to put the whole time we were apart out of my mind. It was sheer hell. My only concern is that I never lose control like that or do anything to hurt you again."

"You shouldn't have to feel like you have to walk on eggshells to keep me, Jazz," I said. "You have always been so careful with me. I appreciate how much you love me and want to protect me. Sometimes I feel like I am too hard on you. I am afraid that you don't know how much I really accept you for who you are. I want you to be able to express who you are to me without fear. I don't want you to ever hide your feelings from me. Even if you went back to your old feeding habits tomorrow, it wouldn't change the way I feel about you."

He kissed me passionately. He held me close and urgent. I had meant what I had said. I knew that he could feel my sincerity. I still hoped with all my heart that he wouldn't go back to his old feeding habits. If he did, we would probably have to leave the family. He was my life, but I loved my family too much to want to let them go.

"Alice," he said with a long sigh, "thank you for saying that out loud. I know it wasn't an easy thing to say, and I know you meant it. I will be honest with you. There is not a day that goes by that I am in contact with humans that I am not tempted to cheat. I am not talking about Bella, mind you, the thought of hurting her is physically painful to me."

"I wanted to change when you and I first met. I wanted to do it for myself, but I didn't know how. Loving you gave me another kind of motivation to want to change. I did a lot of soul searching when we were separated. I realized that I had been thinking about it in the wrong way for a long time. I had been restricting myself because I thought it would make you happy, and part of me resented you for it."

I could see the pain in his eyes as he talked about his struggles and about his anger at me.

"I have been making conscious changes ever since you came back to me. I was horribly unhappy when I was killing and feeding on humans. I had all but lost my humanity and who I really am. I didn't know what hope or peace was. You changed that for me. It is going to be a long process, but I need to forgive myself for the things I did. I love you enough that I would probably never cheat on feeding again, just by the merits of how I feel about you. I have to get to the point where I can do this for myself though or it is a doomed process."

"Seeing Maria tonight, and physically seeing how far I had come, made me know that I am on the right track. You know me honey. I am a philosophical person. Bella's accident happened to show me that I had to change my focus. Tonight with Maria had to be showing me that I am on the right path."

"I think you are on the right path, for what it's worth," I said. I smiled touched his cheek with my hand.

"Maybe what happened tonight will eventually give me some kind of closure and help me put that part of my life behind me. It is too soon for me to really feel that way now. I am way beyond fucked up about having had to kill Maria. I am just speaking honestly."

"Oh Jasper," I said, holding him tighter. "I regret what you had to do so much. I know you are hurting. I wish I could take it away for you."

"That was how I felt when I influenced your feelings earlier. I hope you aren't sore at me," he said.

"Nope, not a single bit," I said.

"Did you love her honey?" It hurt me to ask him, but I had to know. "I saw her say she loved you and wanted you to come back. I could see she meant it."

"I cared deeply for her," he said, "I didn't want to have to end her life. I did not have the emotional bond with her that I share with any member of our family, though. I would've chosen anyone here over her without thought. What I feel for you goes beyond love Alice. I didn't feel the smallest fraction of that for her."

"She said that I emasculated you," I said, feeling like a shrew.

"I have growing physical evidence to the contrary, right here," he said, pointing to his straining erection covered by the thin layer of cloth in his boxers.

"I want to put that to good use when we are finished talking," I smiled and said.

"Shower with me," he said, "I need to wash the energy of last night off my body."

"I took a shower right before you got home," I said truthfully. "I will be here when you get back." I had plans to implement.

Jasper POV

It was actually physically painful to release Alice from my arms and walk into the bathroom alone. I needed a shower though. Showers were one of my favorite modern conveniences.

So much more than dirt could be washed away with a good shower. I had lived for many years before the prevalence of running hot water. A hot bath in my human lifetime meant that the water was heated on a fire and pored in a tub. Living in the dry dirt and desert of the south, sand and grit had been a daily discomfort, even as an immortal. Being able to wash my body was something I relished.

The warm water ran through my hair and down my body. Some of the tension released and flowed down the drain with the water, but my mind was not as ready to give up the trauma of the previous night. Having a photographic memory makes it hell to forget details, especially unpleasant ones.

I relived taking Maria's life over and over in my head. I saw her deformed twisted form before me, and her eyes staring back at me from her severed head on the ground. I saw the smoke rising into the night as her body burned. I wished for the millionth time in my life that I could affect my own emotions the way I could do for those around me.

I was worried about Alice seeing how deeply I was hurting and misunderstanding my feelings. I was so shocked that she actually thought I had considered leaving her for Maria. I hoped that our talk had helped, but I felt like I did more talking than she did. Maybe she would get more off her chest when I came back to bed.

I got out of the shower and towel dried my body and hair. I wrapped the towel around my waist and secured it with a little tuck. I walked into the bedroom and saw Alice. The scene was not what I had expected. I almost lost control of myself.

She had on a white strapless satin bridal corset with tiny pearl buttons up the front and lacing up the back. She had silk thong underwear and garters holding up her lacy stockings. She was seductively reclining on her side on our bed. Rose petals were strewn everywhere. Candles lit the darkened room. The shades were closed tight.

"Oh my damn, Alice. I guess we are finished talking," I said.

"You can talk if you want to," she said suggestively, "My mouth is going to be busy." She motioned for me to come hither with her index finger. I took a deep breath and stood for a brief moment just shaking my head, letting my mind process the wonder that was before me.

"Is that beautiful thing you are wearing new?" I asked, in shock and awe at how damn hot and virginal she looked.

"Yes it is! I did some shopping in anticipation of the plans you have been making," she said. "I decided that I didn't want to wait to wear it. You don't mind, do you? Want to take it off of me? It has lots of buttons, your favorite…"

"Honestly Alice, I think I would like to take you while you are still wearing it. I am glad you don't want to talk now. I really am speechless," I said.

I walked slowly to the bed and dropped my towel. I sat down next to where she was reclined and ran my hand up her exposed hip. Her skin was so soft and pale. She was luminescent in the candlelight.

She sighed. I raised her right knee and started kissing the sensitive skin behind it through the lace. I slowly began trailing tongued kisses up her inner thigh. Her fingers found their way to my head, and began clutching at my dampened hair.

"Hey," she said, "don't get too carried away, I want to go down on you. You stopped me earlier."

"I wouldn't stop you now," I said. "There is no way you are getting away without me tasting you, too. My mouth is watering at the sight of you."

"I am not sure we can both pleasure each other at the same time," she said sadly.

"Yes, logistically it has been a problem in the past," I said, smiling. "Too bad I fell in love with a pixie."

"Good things come in small packages!" She insisted.

"That has certainly been my experience," I said.

I continued kissing her skin through her sheer stockings on her inner thigh. When I reached the garter, I released the clip and slowly rolled the stockings down her right leg. I ran my tongue up her bare inner leg until I reached her thigh. She sighed with pleasure. I moved my attention to her left leg and gently released the other lacy garment. I leisurely rolled it down her leg, caressing her bare skin with my fingertips and mouth as they retreated down to her foot.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" I asked her, running my finger between her legs along the fabric of her thong, teasing her pedaled folds.

"Our wedding night?" She smiled warmly and winked at me.

"Well yes, that too," I admitted. "I was thinking of our first time. How beautiful and innocent you were, and how deadly seductive."

"I was putty in your all too experienced hands," she said, gazing at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Don't give me that, I was there, it was me that didn't have a chance. You bounced up to me in that diner, grabbed my hand and wrapped me around your little finger," I smiled and said. I bent down to run my tongue where my finger had just been. Her fingers wrapped themselves in my hair and her breathing quickened as my tongue brushed her dewy pedaled folds. "Time for these to go," I said huskily, pulling her panties from their seat at her core down her gently parted legs.

"It was my first time," she countered, breathing heavily with her passion. "I hardly knew who I was, much less how to seduce a man!"

"I have a good memory. You were the aggressor," I laughed lightly. "I was the shy one. I didn't even get a chance to undress you. What you lacked due to innocence you more than made up for in persistence. I was bewitched the second you touched me," I teased her. I moved my index and middle finger simultaneously brushing the passage to her wet core. My lips sucked gently at her sensitive bud.

"I jumped your bones," she sighed, her voice was husky. "I had seen your face for years. I had seen the things you would do to me for a long time. I could hardly wait to find out what it would feel like first hand."

"Do our times together live up to the expectations you had then?" I asked, smiling up at her.

She laughed lovingly, "I could never have seen how much I would truly love you, or how much pleasure we could give each other. I wouldn't change a thing."

I moved a third finger inside her, curving them as I stroked inside her passage. She whispered my name. My lips and tongue caressed her bud and folds, sucking and drinking in her moisture. I loved exploring her body with my tongue. My mouth bathed in the taste of her, she was like honey.

She lay back on the bed, no longer trying to watch what I was doing. Her hips began to circle around my probing fingers and I felt her muscles tighten around them. My aching hardness longed to be where my fingers probed. She pulled my hair as her orgasm overtook her, my eyes gazed up in time to catch the rapture on her face. She looked like an angel. Her spiky hair was even more disheveled than usual. She lay on the bed panting lightly until she regained her composure.

A smile crossed her lips. She pushed herself up on her elbows on the bed. Her eyes met mine and I was overcome with the love she felt for me. I reflected her feelings back to her and her face became very tender. She reached to pull me down on the bed, but I stopped her.

"That can wait," I said, determined.

"Jazz," she stuck out her bottom lip. "Be a gentleman to me like you were that first time. Let the lady have her way!"

"Okay you twisted my arm," I relented.

I let her lay me back on the bed. She began trailing tender kisses down the length of my jaw to my neck. Her tongue briefly circled the canals of my left ear. Her breath tickled and aroused me. The electrical pulse it created burned swiftly to the tip of my throbbing manhood. Her hand gently stroked my shaft as her mouth explored down to my chest. She sucked at nipples, then began to nip at them with her sharp teeth. They hardened and tensed, excited and aroused.

"You can start this if you want to," I said, "but the only place I want to cum is deep inside you, and I am not talking about your sweet little mouth, either."

She moaned a little sigh and I felt her body tremor as she moved down. She put her mouth on the head of my manhood. Her tiny fingers were still grasping at its length. I called out her name as her tongue danced on the tip. She sucked the moisture from the groove and made a happy little noise. I couldn't help but smile in my arousal.

Her mouth on me felt incredible, but I wanted to make love to her while she wore the beautiful bodice, and maybe untie it while I buried myself inside her. It was hard to keep my mind from wandering to my original plans when I allowed myself to look at her beautiful, tender form held within the corset. She was so tiny, and yet more of a woman than any other I had ever known.

I had known other women's bodies before Alice's, but she had truly been the first person I ever made love to. No one ever possessed my whole being like she did. No one ever would.

My breathing quickened against my will. I would not last long the way she loved me with her mouth. My hands found her shoulders, and I gently urged her up away from the pleasure she showered me in. It took a couple of tries to persuade her, but she gave into my urgings. She lifted herself to meet me. Her face was level to mine. I kissed her soft lips, tasting myself on her tongue. I was a man on fire.

I let my hand wander to her honeyed folds and marveled at how wet she still was for me. She moaned as I touched her, and she allowed me to push her gently back on the bed. I parted her legs with my hands, and she bent her knees around my body as I lowered myself to touch her. I guided my body to join with hers, and slowly entered her. I watched her chest rise underneath her virginal corset, and I had to hold my breath.

I let my mind wander for a brief portion of a second, hoping to think of something that would help me stay my release. A flicker of a memory from the incident with Maria raced quickly through my mind. I tried to exorcise it. I did not want to ruin the moment with my beloved.

I began to move inside her, thrusting a little deeper each time. She started to writhe around me, and her emotions were full of desire and love. Her inner muscles pulled and caressed my length. I burned with desire for her. She wrapped her legs around my hips and lower back allowing my throbbing manhood deeper passage inside her.

I was surprised that she hadn't started talking dirty yet. Something about my cock dancing so deeply inside her usually elicited a filthy exchange from her excited lips. I missed it. I wondered briefly if she was trying to maintain her virginal persona.

Soon she was calling my name. Her muscles were tensing around me. My body was sharing its love and its emotion in our passionate exchange. I unintentionally released everything I felt to her as our bodies reached their climax together. All my love, all my adoration and all my pain laid bare to her in that moment of release. I gasped as I realized my weakness. She held me close to her body, not allowing me to turn away.

"Oh Jasper, honey," she panted. "That was incredible. Thank you for opening yourself up to me like that. Thank you for letting me feel the way you did. Thank you for making me understand."

"Shit, that wasn't intentional," I said. "My damned 'gift' is so unpredictable sometimes. That couldn't have been pleasant for you." I felt ashamed.

"You think I don't feel your pain even if you don't share it with me?" She said, feelingly. Her bottom lip was quivering from the emotion she felt. "Honey, that was one of the most beautiful gifts you have ever given me. Please don't make me think you would take it back."

I held her in my arms and felt the sincerity of the things she said. She really did love me for who I was. I felt closer to Alice in that moment than I had in years. She felt it too. I was content to just have her hold me for the rest of the week like she had promised to do last night.

Some time passed. We held each other silently in the candlelit room. Alice's fingertips gently grazed my back, tracing the scars that covered my skin. It was if our minds and souls were joined. I was at peace.

We heard a knock at the door. "They want us to play baseball in the clearing," she said.

"Open up you two lovebirds!" Emmett's boisterous voice rang in the hall.

"Is it even cloudy?" I said, realizing that the shades had been drawn in the room giving the illusion of night.

"We are about to have an epic storm!" She said.

"Play ball?" I said.

"Play ball!" She agreed smiling.

"I will collect the rest of my week when the storm ends," I said coyly.

"You better!" She said.

**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**Would you have left the room to go play baseball? I think they might be nuts! Stay tuned, they might regret the decision in the next chapter. We shall see!  
**


	8. Chapter 8 The Corset VS Baseball

**I hope everyone is doing well! Thanks to all my readers, the fine folks who subscribed to updates and to you sweethearts who review! I will tease you if you do! Thanks to the lovely and talented Nseller for proofread and editing expertise, and for your ear and input. I love you my friend. This chapter is a little fluffy with lemon filling. I hope you all approve. :-)**

**I don't own Twilight or Jasper and Alice. I would like to borrow Jasper every now and then, but I doubt Alice or my husband would understand! **

**********************  
**

Alice's POV

The corset with the buttons was a keeper. Usually I only wore lingerie once and it was toast. This piece actually stayed on my body and it made magic things happen. I couldn't believe he shared his feelings with me like he had. Whether it had been intentional or not, I loved how connected I now felt to him.

Jasper was busy getting his baseball clothes out. I walked into the bathroom to try to do something about my crazy hair. Looking in the mirror, it was a good thing I could cover most of it up with a baseball cap. I stood in my corset, slightly bent over the sink washing my face. I heard him come into the bathroom and I lifted my head up to gaze in the mirror at his reflection behind me. Water clung to my face and the surrounding hair.

"Don't move," he begged me.

"Jasper…" I said.

He swallowed hard and came up behind me. Our eyes looked at each other's in the mirror. The desire between us was palpable in the air. He ran his masculine hand over the right cheek of my bottom. He stared at me in my reflection with desire and adoration. His breath was hard and labored. His eyes were dark and heavy lidded.

"You want me to let go, right?" He asked me.

"Definitely, but the others are expecting us in the clearing," I said.

"Screw baseball, it can wait," he said. "How can you look so beautiful and sensual and innocent all at the same time? I have to take you now Alice. It is far beyond my control," he growled and purred in desire.

His firm hand moved to part my legs and to gently finger my still moist passage. My body tingled with desire as he lifted me with his free hand and brought it up to meet his silken hardened manhood. I shuddered in desire and anticipation as he stared with reverence and need at my face and torso in the mirror's reflection. He entered me with one long slow thrust. We both gasped with intensity as our bodies joined.

I held onto the sink's basin and watched as he took me from behind. He was so masculine and yet beautiful. His face was feral, but enraptured. He gave himself over to his lust and his primal feelings as he thrust himself into me over, and over, and over; my body passionately pulling him deeper inside each time our bodies met. I shook with great force as our love for each other mingled and washed through me.

He was rougher with me than usual, and I loved that he was overcome with what he felt. I had done that to him. He groaned and growled with desire as his passion quickened. I rode the crests of my own breathtaking climax as he came into me, his release bathing my tingling depths in his warm seed. He lay his head on my back near my shoulder blades, overcome with emotion and his staggering release. We were both panting in the culmination of our desire.

"I am buying you another one of these damn corsets," he said finally, laughing a little.

"I know! I may have to rethink my whole wardrobe!" I laughed.

"Don't wear this too much, we could wither up and die from starvation. I don't think I am going to be able to let you out of my sight again until you take that thing off," he teased me.

"Undo the lacing…" I said.

"Oh shit, don't get me started again!" He laughed.

"I love seeing you this way," I said tenderly. In his eyes was the depth of love that I always hungered to see. He made no attempt to disguise it.

"You truly make me happy, Alice," he confessed.

He undid the lacing on the corset and removed it from my torso. He stared at my bare body in the mirror. He moved both of his hands up my back and around to my front to cup my breasts. Our eyes met longingly in the reflection. We stood in silence for a moment, admiring the way we looked together in such an intimate pose.

"Is Bella going to be at the clearing with the family?" He finally asked.

"Yes, she is," I said.

"Damn, I need to hunt," he said realizing his thirst.

"I probably do, too," I confessed. "Let's get dressed and we will stop on the way. It will give us an excuse for being late as well."

"We don't need an excuse, we are entitled to this," he spun me gently around to face him and leaned down to kiss me tenderly. "We are married, I dare Emmett or anyone else to say anything about it." His face displayed a challenging grin.

"I see him letting it slide this time," I said. "He feels pretty rotten about your day yesterday."

"This is a horrible thing to say; and I am sure it won't last, but all I feel at this moment about it is relieved," he confessed. "Ever since she looked us up in Calgary that time I had lived with the knowledge that some day she would come back, probably looking to hurt you. Every time we were apart, it crossed my mind."

"I can take care of myself," I reminded him. "I am sure I would've seen her coming."

"You spend so much time watching out for everyone else that I doubt you would have, truthfully," he said. "It had been much stronger on my mind since our run in with Victoria. I was not surprised at all to learn that they had crossed paths. I hate Maria came to me to die, but I am glad she is dead, all the same."

He held me close for a moment. "Go put some clothes on before I pick you up and ravage you in the shower. We will never leave here if we don't do it soon," he said.

We got dressed, both of us glancing over at the other every few seconds. The passion was discernable in the air between us. Part of me was happy to get out of the room to have a little fun playing ball, but a bigger part of me wanted to stay thirsty in our room and test our endurance further by making love for days.

We left the house reluctantly and started running across the land through the stormy afternoon. We found a young cougar and some elk on the way to the clearing. The sky lit up with flashes of lightening. It intensified the hunt a great deal. It also increased the already strong sexual tension between Jasper and me. I let him have the cat, he tried to be a gentleman about it, but I was insistent.

"Are you sure we still want to go?" He asked me. "I am sure the others will understand. It is everything I can do to keep my hands off of you."

"We have come this far," I said. "I would be lying if I said my mind was on baseball at this moment though. I am thinking of more intimate indoor sports…"

"My naughty girl…" he said, stopping to kiss me.

"Let's get this over with so we can go back," I teased him.

We giggled and ran like children to the clearing. The rain and thunder and lightening highlighting everything we felt. We were both so happy. It was if the activities of the last two days had washed us clean. I had not felt this close to him in all the time since our separation. Actually, I could not think of a time I had been more completely absorbed in my love for him.

When we got to the clearing the others were throwing the ball around and occasionally taking a swing. They had obviously been waiting for us to start. Everyone turned as we approached and greeted us. Jasper looked at me knowingly out of the corner of his eye and smiled. I giggled back at him. I felt like everyone could see on our faces what we had been up to, and I am sure they could.

Esme came up and hugged us both. She whispered something in Jasper's ear, and he smiled softly and whispered his reply. I didn't try to hear them. The exchange between them made my heart warm and proud. He looked at me lovingly and rubbed my head.

"Don't worry about the wedding stuff Alice, I have it all under control," Esme said with kind authority. "I have already enlisted Rose's and Emmett's help, and Carlisle has agreed to take all of next week off as well to help if we need him to. We have this all covered," she winked at me. "Just take care of Jasper," she whispered in my ear.

"She always does," he whispered to Esme winking. I would've blushed if I had been able to. He was usually much more private in his comments. I balled up my fist to hit him on the shoulder, but he grabbed my arm and hit my bottom hard with his other hand. He would pay for that later. Why didn't I see that coming?

Bella was standing under an umbrella. I went to stand under it with her. I put my arm around her shoulder and she grinned wickedly at me.

"I am glad to see you both looking so happy this afternoon," she said, smiling. "Edward said that you were worried for nothing. I am glad he was right. Jasper could never leave you Alice. A fool could see that."

"We are all fools sometimes, Bella," I said smiling knowingly at her. We both looked out towards the field where our respective mates were laughing and talking. "I am glad that you were here with us this last night. You were a big comfort to me when I was worried."

"Just returning the favor," Bella said. "You have always been there for me when I needed you. Just think, in 10 days we will officially be sisters."

"We already are in my heart," I assured her.

She squeezed me a little tighter with her hand, "Is Jasper okay? I could tell that it was on everyone's mind today, but Edward wouldn't do anything but smile when I asked him about it. I guess that was a good sign," she giggled.

"It is going to take some time for him to process it all," I said truthfully, "but if our time together since it happened is any indication, he is going to be just fine." I couldn't hide my joy as I said it. I looked out at Jasper in the outfield. His eyes caught mine. He winked at me. That was all it took.

I kissed Bella on the cheek and said a quick goodbye. I patted Esme on the head and she laughed gently at me, and gave me a knowing glance. She seemed pleased. Rose shouted, "Why did you bother even coming?"

"I am correcting the error now," I said over my shoulder. I took off running away from the field toward the house. Jasper came up behind me and swept me up and carried me in his arms. He was laughing.

"We will never hear the end of this," he said. "We never do things like this." He seemed so pleased to be headed back to the haven of our room. My desire was building inside me.

"Just like you said, honey, we are entitled," I said proudly. I looked up at him and ran my fingers through his hair. "Put me down, we will get there quicker!"

"Impatient?" He asked, laughing.

"Definitely!" I chimed back.

I wasn't in such a big hurry to get back to our area of the house because my sexual desire for him was so strong. It always was. I wanted to just be with him alone. His loss of control and the moment of closeness that it gave me made me not want him out of my sight. I didn't want to have to share him. I truly wanted to hold him for a week. All the things that kept me from accompanying him on his road trip seemed very small.

Jasper's POV

What just happened? Why did we go to the clearing anyway? The whole family would be talking now. Alice and I acted like Rose and Emmett. Part of me was down right embarrassed. The biggest part of me couldn't begin to give a shit.

I could honestly say that my love for Alice had never dimmed, but something about the time we had spent alone together in the past day or so though had made me feel even more connected to her. All the time I had spent missing her lately had melted away. All the pain I felt in our separation was beginning to heal.

We ran through the front door of the house. We were soaking wet. Lightening flashed through the large windows in the common living area. Electricity danced in the air and on my skin. She was so beautiful in the silver flashes. She was beautiful in any light. I gazed over at the couches and back at her.

"How much time do we have?" I barked at her.

"Not very long, Edward is bringing Bella back soon to pick up her things before taking her home. Maybe we have 10 minutes?" Her voice rang through the darkened house.

I grabbed her and pushed her down on the couch. She was panting hard, "Who the hell are you and what have you done with my husband?" A sly smile crossed her precious face.

I laughed. "You want me to stop? We could always dry off and play chess…" I teased her.

"Come here right now," she growled at me, pulling me down on top of her.

"Yes, ma'am."

We began to kiss and our passion overtook us. Our hands moved over our wet clothing, hungrily fingering the sensitive skin underneath. She moved to take off my shirt, but I stopped her. Familiar emotions hit me. We wouldn't be alone long enough to start what we both wanted to. "Your timing is off honey. Edward and Bella are driving up to the house."

"Are you sure?" She quizzed me.

"I would know that brand of angst anywhere," I said reassuringly.

I walked in the bathroom to get us towels. We heard the sound of the jeep pull up in front of the house. The door opened we were joined by Bella and Edward.

"Get a room," Edward said, smiling his crooked smile.

"I don't think either of you are in a position to say anything to us at all," I said confidently.

"Touchy aren't we?" he teased. "Who are you two and what have you done with Jasper and Alice? " Bella blushed. She was uncomfortable. She would have some serious adjusting to do when she moved into close quarters with the rest of us.

"You interrupted the touchy part," Alice said sticking her tongue out at him. "I guess we have to move our party elsewhere. I'll call you tomorrow, Bella. I need to get you to try the dress on to see how the adjustments I made look."

"Wedding stuff can wait," I said. "You are otherwise engaged!" I picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs. She laughed her little tinkling bell laugh and waved goodbye.

"A long hot bath is in order," she said.

"Oh yeah," I agreed enthusiastically.

I drew the water as she lit candles in the bathroom. Her bare skin glowed beautifully in the candlelight. She poured something too feminine for my tastes in the water, but I didn't complain. The bubbles filled the tub.

I sat down in the water first, and she reclined on her side against my body in the balmy fragrant water. I cupped my hand to gather water, and spread it slowly down the side of her beautiful exposed breast. She sighed a little as her nipples hardened with the contact of the water.

"Is it okay if you just hold me for a while and we talk?" She asked.

"I'd love that," I replied. "Just don't let me see that corset again, it might be like a red flag to a bull."

She giggled and pulled me closer in the water.

"I'll keep that in mind and only use it in case of an emergency."

We lay together in the tub, touching each other softly. She became pensive and asked me, "Exactly what does Edward's angst feel like?"

"Why are you bringing Edward in the bathtub with us?" I teased her. "Keep it up and I'll have to get jealous and kick his ass."

"I'm serious, I want to know," she said. "I want to know how it feels to you."

"Why?"

"Humor me."

"That's a strange request to humor."

"Please?"

So, against my better judgement, I reflected the flavor of Edward's emotions for her to feel.

"Holy crow," she said.

"He is in a good mood today," I said, in a matter of fact tone.

"How does he deal with that?"

"I don't have a clue. It is all I can do to deal with it."

She rubbed my chest in a comforting way. "All the worry…his passion and denial… and his guilt…he needs to deal with that or he is going to kill her on the wedding night!"

"You don't see that happening do you?"

"No, actually I don't. The only thing I see is broken furniture and him sulking," she answered.

"How upset?" I asked, concerned.

"Not upset enough to make me concerned that he has seriously hurt Bella," she said. "Have you tried to talk to him about it?"

"Emmett and I have spoken with him briefly a few times. Neither Edward nor I felt too comfortable talking about it. You know Emmett. He loves to talk about sex. Who am I to offer Edward any kind of advice?"

"You have more control than anyone I know," she said proudly. "More control than anyone in this house, because you are affected by everyone's emotions on top of your own feelings," she said defensively. She believed in me, I wish I felt like I deserved her confidence.

"I am a hair's width away of losing control at any given moment, honey," I confessed.

"I am not sure I believe that," she said. "Just to show you how confident I am in your abilities, you can pick Renee and Phil up at the airport."

"Huh?"

"If you slip up, Charlie will probably offer you a medal," she giggled.

"I don't know whether to thank you or make you go with me to pick them up," I said, rubbing her wet spiky hair. "Can I knock them out?"

"Jasper!" She said, as she hit me with her tiny fist. "Not funny."

***********************************************

**Pretty please with sugar on top, review if you like it. Thanks again for reading. I will update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Favor

**A/N: Greetings gentle readers! This chapter is my longest yet, and I am proud of the content. No lemons this time, but I have to throw some plot in somewhere to make the story coherent. :-) Please let me know what you think! **

**Thank you to my reviewers and to those who favored. I appreciate all who read, and it makes my day to know someone is enjoying the evolution of the characters besides me. Goldiegga I am sorry I couldn't tease you, there was no link to your profile to do it. Please forgive me and log in next time so that I can keep my word. :) I tease all reviewers with content from the next chapter, if I can contact you.**

**I don't own Twilight of course. I sure do like it though. **

**Many thanks to Nseller for her input and her beta/proofreading chops. I sure do love you!**

**Special request to all of you: The bachelor party is coming up in a couple of chapters. I would love to know what you think is going to happen. I have some ideas about it, but if you send me a message and give me an idea I use, I will credit you for sure! What do you think happened at Edward's bachelor party? Please let me know your opinions by this weekend. Love to all!  
**

Jasper's POV

I had never seen the people in this house so busy, and so happy. Bella and Edward's wedding was just 5 days away, and it was shaping up very nicely, according to Esme and Alice. The finished product of all our work was still a blur of details to me. I just behaved dutifully and did what I was told to do like a good soldier.

Emmett and I were very busy picking up things that the women had ordered. I drove all over Washington state, and I feared it would only get worse as the big day approached. We had all been so busy that he had not given me the grief about Alice and my uncharacteristic public displays of affection. He wasn't mean spirited in any way, but he liked to have something to tease everyone about. Ammunition like we had given him was too rare to forget.

The closeness that Alice and I had rekindled after my trip to Seattle had not diminished, but it had been pushed behind all the things that needed to be done. I hated it, but I expected as much. I would have to wait until the newlyweds were on their honeymoon to collect the rest of my week alone with her. I would do it though. There was no way around it.

Rose tended to stay close to the house to help out with the finer details. Her resentment about the wedding seemed to be lessening. I was glad of that. Bella didn't deserve to be on her bad side. She seemed to be softening a bit, but I tried not to think too much about it. I was busy enough just keeping up with Alice. I was glad that I didn't have to consider Rose's feelings often.

Our bedroom was strewn with garment bags full of new clothes. I gathered they were for Bella, since they weren't in Alice's size. She had been working her magic again, running up credit card bills. I didn't look too closely. Getting angry with her about her spending habits was futile.

I did notice some pretty lingerie in a few of the packages. I hoped Alice had bought some for herself while she was as it. Without a doubt, she had. Maybe she would model it for me soon. That was something I could look forward to. She would have to work very hard to find something I liked better than the white corset, but she was always up for a challenge.

I grabbed my well-worn copy of "The Art of War" and decided I would try to sneak off to find a tree to read in. Maybe if I could be out of sight, nobody would send me to Seattle today.

When I opened the bedroom door my throat started to burn intensely with thirst. Bella's delicious scent all but overcame me. My mouth began to fill with venom and my stomach got the familiar dry ache. I needed to hunt.

"Hey Jasper," she said with enthusiasm and a fair bit of nervousness. "I was looking for you."

"You were looking for me? Did Alice send you?" I asked, puzzled.

"No," she said shyly, "I sent me." Her heart rate increased a noticeable amount. Her fair cheeks pooled with blood and turned a tempting shade of red. I held my breath, but the burning in my throat did not lessen.

She was as nervous as I was, and that was a sizeable thing. She must need something important. I shuddered to think of what it was.

"Let's step outside please," I said, trying to conserve my breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're thirsty," she looked down uncomfortably at her feet. Her neck was exposed as her hair cascaded down. I tried to push all the predatory senses that she ignited in me down as deeply as I could. I grimaced.

I walked away from her abruptly. I went quickly down the stairs to a less confined area. I took a deep breath before she could follow me down the stairs. I cleared my lungs and tried to regroup in the seconds it took her to catch up to me.

"Forgive my stupidity," I said uncomfortably. "I have been on the road and haven't hunted since the day we all went to the clearing. I was on my way out of the house when you stopped me. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable like that."

"It was worse for you than it was for me. I'm sure," she said with a shy smile. "Can I talk to you for a minute, or are you hurting too much?"

"I'll manage," I said, smiling wryly at her.

I opened the front door of the house to let the outside breeze in. I took a second to enjoy the fresh air. We both began to relax.

"Alice said that she had asked you to pick up Mom and Phil from the airport in Seattle tomorrow," she said.

"Those were my instructions."

"I hope you won't be offended, but I really want to go to the airport and pick them up myself. Please don't think that I don't trust you to do it. I am just looking forward to seeing them, and it will give me more time to visit with them," she confided.

"Oh no, I'm not offended in the least," I said, relieved. If the truth was told I wasn't looking forward to picking them up at all. I had been dreading it with great passion. "Is Edward going with you?"

"I can drive myself," she said proudly.

I nodded my head. "Without a doubt," I agreed. "But, I bet he goes with you all the same. You could get in a world of mischief in the day it would take you to drive to Seattle and back. Even in that monstrosity of a vehicle he has subjected you to."

We both let out a small laugh in agreement. Edward was overprotective of her. It was obvious to everyone. I didn't blame him though. He didn't want to risk her being in the slightest danger. I knew that feeling all too well.

A twinge of guilt went through me as I remembered once wanting to kill Bella because I thought she posed a threat to exposing us. It was only a short amount of time ago by our standards, and I was amazed at how her presence in our lives had changed them all for the better. I was glad Alice had stopped me.

"I need to ask you a favor," she continued, waves of nervousness washed off of her.

"Anything, don't be nervous," I reassured her.

"You say that now, but I'm not sure how to ask you this," she confided.

"You don't have to be frightened to ask me for anything Bella. You are part of our coven. I would truly do anything you asked of me, within reason," I said, afraid not to qualify my remark.

"Well, this one will make fighting an army of newborn vampires look easy, I'm afraid," she laughed. "I want you to talk to Edward as a brother… about… our wedding… night."

"Don't you think it would be better coming from Emmett?" I asked semi desperately. "He is so much easier to talk to than I am."

She looked up at me with earnest eyes. "Jasper, honestly every time I talk to you about something I can count on you to tell me the truth; and you always make me feel better, too," she said. "I want Edward to feel better. Emmett means well, but I don't want to give him anything more to tease Edward or me with. You are thoughtful and discreet. That's what Edward needs."

I was deeply moved by her words. I could feel her sincerity. I was not comfortable initiating a conversation with Edward about this sensitive subject, but I could not deny her request.

"It means a lot to me that you would trust me to do this for you," I confided. "I am touched that you felt comfortable enough to come to me. I am not sure he will want to talk to me about it, but I will try. I know you feel awkward around me after my behavior on your birthday. I am truly sorry."

"It's water under the bridge," she said. "I was never angry with you about it. You all worked so hard to protect and defend me from Victoria and her minions. I hope you know how much I appreciate what you did."

"We are family," I said. She smiled warmly at me. "Bella, just to warn you, you might not like everything I have to say to him. I am not sure that I agree with your wedding night plans, in all honesty."

"I accept that. I'm more worried about him than me at this point," she said. I felt her doubt and insecurity. I knew that she could not help but take his rejection of sexual contact with her personally.

"It is none of my business, but for the record Bella, the man burns with desire for you constantly." I laughed a little just thinking about Edward's angst. "Trust me, he wants you so badly it's hard to bare. He is careful because he loves you so much. Forgive my intrusion, but I thought you would want to know."

She wrapped her warm little arms around me so quickly I didn't have time to catch a breath. I patted her back lightly with my hand. Her delicious aroma permeated every cell of my body. The dry ache in my throat came back with a vengeance.

"Thank you Jasper," she said releasing me. "Thank you for telling me that. It helps to hear it, and thank you for talking to Edward. I knew I could count on you to help."

"Anytime," I said hoarsely, using my last vestige of breath. She smiled warmly and knowingly at me as she watched me step out onto the porch. I gave her a friendly wave and hurried out of the house to hunt.

I had to develop some resistance to her smell before she moved into the house or my life was going to be hell. I decided to talk to Alice about it later. I was probably going to have to hunt every day, which meant more elk and deer. The thought of that turned my stomach. Predatory animals were very sparse in the area near the compound. I imagined Bella's desire to be immortal would work in my favor in the end. My inconvenience would likely be very temporary.

I jumped across the river and scouted until I found a group of elk. I fed, but it did nothing to erase Bella's scent from my mind. My shirt smelled like her. I took it off and left it on the ground.

I was about to look for a tree I liked when I heard the dancing cadence of Alice's approach. She came up from behind me and circled me with her arms, reaching instinctively up to squeeze my bare nipples with her tiny thumbs and fingers. I shut my eyes and breathed in her sweet scent. My body tensed as she continued to softly rub and pinch me.

"Why are you stripping in the forest outside the house? Were you anticipating my arrival?" She asked seductively.

"I think you know better," I said, turning to face her. "I was kind of avoiding you, no offense."

She giggled silvery laugh, one of my favorite sounds in the whole world.

"I forgive you! You're going to make it up to me ten fold," she said slyly.

"I am not sure I like the sound of that."

"I just came out here to tell you how proud I am of what you did and what you're going to do."

"You talked to Bella?"

"No, but I saw you talking to Bella," she said, pointing to her temple. "I am so happy you agreed to talk to Edward. I have been trying to get you to do that myself. It's the right thing to do."

"I doubt he will want to discuss it truthfully. Why should he want to talk to me about something that private?"

"You're wrong! You'll see!" She smiled at me and reached out her arms to pull me into a tight hug. She felt so wonderful pressed against my bare chest. Her smell replaced the burn in my throat with a new desire. Her breath tickled my skin. I tried not to think about how badly I wanted her, but my body betrayed me. Her form tightened against mine, teasing my hardening cock. I groaned in lust.

"So, why are you walking around out here without your shirt? I didn't see that part," she enticingly quizzed me.

"You're making it hard to remember…" I said, kissing her temple and moving to trail kisses gently over her eyelids and down her nose to her parted silken lips. She sighed and her tiny beautiful body relaxed into my embrace. I smelled her arousal, the sweet scent of the honey pooling in her warm core. I felt her desire grow as our tongues twisted in each other's mouths. Her small fingers scraped with intensity down the length of my back. I moaned into her mouth.

"I'm sorry Jazz, I didn't mean to start something I couldn't finish now," she said pulling away from me.

"Tease," I shot back at her in frustration. Someone who could see the future should've seen the passion coming. I shook my head and bit my lip in vexation.

"Guilty," she said eyeing her feet. "Quit evading, what happened to your shirt?"

"It smelled too much like Bella to wear," I said sarcastically. "Now I have bloodlust and the other kind to deal with, too. Thanks Alice."

She extended her arms to hug me but I pushed her gently away. "No offense honey," I said, softening my tone. "I don't see that making me feel better at this point. And could you please talk to Bella about hugging me? I know she means well, and I don't want to hurt her feelings, but it is very hard for me to be that close to her."

"It is hard for you to be that close to anybody," she shot back at me, " with me being the happy exception, oh and possibly Esme, too."

"Just come out and say it," I challenged her.

"You have problems with intimacy. I don't think it is as much about her scent as it is about you opening yourself up to others to love. I didn't really have to say that, you are all too well aware."

"I am working on that."

"I see very clearly that you are, my love. You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you do it. It is about damn time."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll find you when you finish with Edward. He should be headed to Bella's at about 6:30. You could catch him before he gets to her, if you wait in the woods near her house."

"Thanks for the tip," I said, unenthusiastically.

"Oh! Don't forget to mention to him that she insisted on picking up Renee and Phil. He needs to go with her, take my word for it!"

"I already intended to do that, I won't forget," I said.

She reached up and kissed me on the cheek. She trailed her little finger over my bottom lip. I flicked my tongue out and took it in my mouth, sucking it lightly but seductively.

"You naughty thing, I'll make you finish what we started as a reward after you talk to Edward," she said, winking at me.

"Just don't send me on delivery errands today," I smirked at her.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she assured me. She touched my cheek with love and headed back to the house. I followed her. I wanted to put a shirt on before I went to meet Edward.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat under the same tree in the woods near Bella's house where I had rested the day I helped Alice deliver her box of toys. I had thought all afternoon about what I would say to Edward when I saw him. I felt very sure that I didn't have anything useful to share with him, but maybe if I just listened it would be enough to fulfill my promise to Bella. I felt sort of like I was overstepping the boundaries of my relationship with Edward to assume that he would talk to me about something so personal. He and I were not usually confidants.

I heard him running up to where I was. I stood up and turned to face him. A look of recognition crossed his face, and the corner of his mouth turned up as he slowed to walk up to me. He laughed a little under his breath. He could probably hear my thoughts a mile away.

"Hey Jasper," he said smiling. "She sent you to talk to me about our wedding night?" His tilted his head, shaking it in disbelief.

"Nobody thought it was a stranger idea than I did," I said truthfully. "But, I found that I couldn't deny her request. She was very persuasive."

He laughed as I remembered how uncomfortable I was as Bella had hugged me.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to," I said to him. "I am sure you probably have already talked to Carlisle or Emmett." I extended my arm out awkwardly to put my hand on his shoulder, "But, I will listen if you want me to, for what it's worth." I conveyed my sincerity in my thoughts and with my gift.

He nodded his head. "Can we talk? You don't mind? I haven't talked at length about it to anybody but Carlisle, and truthfully I think he has too much faith in my self-control. I wasn't sure how to approach you about it."

He gave a heavy relieved sigh. The ice was slightly broken. The tension began to lift from my shoulders. I was able to look him in the eye.

"Talk away, or I can if you want me to start," I said.

He sat down on the ground by the tree where I had been. I sat down near him. "Start please," he said, being uncharacteristically gawky, looking my way.

"Oh great, thanks!" I said tensely. We laughed. "Well, this is apples and oranges, or course, but I can kind of see what you are facing. I faced something similar when I first met Alice."

I knew he could read the thoughts in my mind, but I didn't feel comfortable having a whole conversation with him in my mind. A sentence or two was okay, but hearing things out loud could be helpful, I reasoned.

I didn't make it a practice to think of my private time with Alice when Edward was around, but I wasn't sure if he had seen the thoughts in my mind before. His brow wrinkled in thought as I told him what I was thinking.

"Alice was a virgin when we first met. She was immortal, but… well…everything was intact, if you get my meaning. You know how tiny she is, well… you can imagine." He nodded his head. He was intently listening to me. "It had been over 50 years since I was with a woman…unless you count the ones I fed on… but, I had not been intimate sexually with a woman in all those years."

"I get it," he said, obviously uncomfortable at me remembering the blood of the women I had claimed. It made me uncomfortable, too.

"Back to Alice," I said. "I had never had to be gentle with any woman I was ever with, not even in my human life. I had never raped a woman, but I was a soldier and never had a meaningful sexual relationship with any woman. I had never been in love before."

"That changed when Alice walked into the diner and took my hand. I would've killed anyone who threatened her from that moment on. I would've laid down my life for her, and she scared the hell out of me."

I remembered vividly the overwhelming love and conflict I had felt upon the realization of how I felt about her: after knowing nothing but blood, depression, lust and strife my whole life. I didn't know at the time how to be the man she needed me to be. It was something I struggled with to this day.

"I wanted to be the person she had been looking for, all those years," I confessed. "The emotions and the hope that just flowed from her through me crushed parts of me as much as they held me up higher than I had ever been. When we left the diner, we went back to the place she was staying; my first instinct was to run as fast as I could before I hurt her. Her first instinct was something else entirely."

I remembered my past and Edward started laughing. "She jumped your bones!" He said in recognition of my thoughts.

"Hell yes, she did," I said. "I could feel her desire. It was a different time you know, and I didn't expect her to be on me like white on rice."

Edward cackled. I couldn't help but laugh as well. "I hardly had time to think about what to do. I picked her up, sat her down on a chair across the room from me and attempted to set her straight. She obviously did not know what I was capable of."

"I wasn't just frightened for her, I was frightened for me, too. I had never let anyone get that close to me. I would've died if I had hurt her. She had my heart, my mind and my soul before we had left the diner. Then she was after my body as well."

"You can imagine how well me sitting her across the room went over. Once Alice has her mind made up about something you might as well hang it up. I wanted the first time to be special for her. I wanted time to prepare myself, but her mind was made up. Before I could even suggest that she let me bathe, her clothes were off and I was absolutely defenseless."

Edward smiled knowingly at me. He sniggered in laughter, seeing my memories.

"I'll spare you the gory details," I said. "But, I was more gentle with her than I ever thought I was capable of being. I took my time as best as I could, and tried to be mindful about everything I did. I made every attempt to show her how much I loved and cherished her. In the end, when we made love, it hurt her. There was no way around that."

"She was chattering and laughing and giddy all the rest of the day. Her physical pain lasted only a brief amount of time, and she was over it. She was trying to jump me again before I got out of the bathtub. My own guilt wasn't as easily mended, and it was the next day before I would even let her kiss me again. The bottom line was, she was much tougher than I gave her credit for. I was the pussy all along. Forgive my wording. I bet Bella is stronger than you give her credit for being as well."

"You don't know how much I appreciate you sharing this with me," he began. "I am pretty sure I can do it without killing her; or badly hurting her, but the thought that I might harm her at all scares me to death. I can't bear it."

"I understand that, all too well," I confessed. "She is a virgin though, and her first time would hurt if she was with a human guy. I don't think there are many cases where that isn't a fact. You have had much more restraint with her than I could ever imagine having."

"It has been very difficult at times," he related. "You think I am making a mistake by consummating our relationship before she is turned."

"I couldn't do it," I confessed. "She would've been dead the day I met her in the classroom. I am not proud of it, but you have strengths I don't have."

"We have lived very different lives," he said. "But, I understand the bloodlust first hand. I am sorry that I used to judge you much more harshly than I do now. I hope you will forgive me for that. The past couple of years have made me have incredible amount of respect for you, Jasper. I understand what it means to be under the partial influence of the people around you due to the gifts we possess. I know it is far from easy for you. You do amazingly well."

"Thank you for that," I said, looking down. "It means a lot, coming from you, especially after…"

He stopped me with his hand. "There is no need to apologize. Neither you nor Alice has spoken with me about it, but I am aware of what happened between the two of you after Bella's birthday. That time was hell for me, but I know it wasn't only Bella and I who suffered. I can only imagine how difficult the separation was for you and Alice. I never saw that coming. It still shocks me."

"It's past," I said gratefully. "I am glad that we are both back where we belong, with our respective mates. These are much happier times."

He nodded at me thoughtfully in agreement. "I need to go before Bella comes out here looking for me," he said, shrugging. "I may come find you and talk to you again if it is alright. You gave me some things to consider. I appreciate your honesty very much."

"Anytime, Edward," I said. I punched his shoulder with my fist as I got up. "You might talk to Alice, too. I know she would welcome that. Take good care of Bella, but it's okay to let go a little, too. I have faith you will know when to stop. Oh, by the way, she is planning on driving to Seattle herself tomorrow to pick up Renee and Phil. I thought I'd give you a head's up."

"Thanks, it looks like I will be going with her in that case." He nodded at me, smiling and ran toward Bella's house. I turned and ran back towards the compound. That went better than I had ever even hoped it would.

I hoped Alice remembered to find me, I was looking forward to my reward.


	10. Chapter 10 Small Revelation

**I am sorry for the false posting and for the delay in publishing. The re-post is because my formatting was really weird for some reason. I had to retype this chapter. I had some writer's block, and also real life is working me and my dear Nseller very hard. Thank you sweetheart for all your affirmation and editing abilities. You rock hard! Thank you to all who added my little story to your favorites. I really appreciate you so much! Thanks to all readers, and a very special thank you to the faithful few who review. I love you and you inspire me!**

**We are starting out with a special treat this week. We get to hear from Esme to start it all off. I thought it would be fun to write from her POV. Enjoy the lemon at the end of the chapter. The sacred spot is real. I have it on good authority! Enjoy!**

**Esme's POV **

Something was up with Alice, and I was dying to know what it was. The whole time we'd been sitting at the dining room table, tying the huge ribbons to hang on the trees outside, she had been zoning in and out and smiling like she had a huge secret. Rose had just left us to go find Emmett. The time had come for dear Alice to spill what she had been seeing. I wouldn't take no for an answer.

There it was again, the far away look in her eyes followed by the smug grin.

"Okay Alice, what's going on? Don't bother being coy, you are telling me and that's final."

"I can't Esme, Jasper would probably kill me if I did."

"I'll probably kill you if you don't."

"What are you going to do, hug me to death?" She said laughing.

I smiled deviously at her. "Don't put it past me. Besides if it's about Jasper, I can probably get it out of him if you don't tell me. He has a soft spot for me," I said confidently.

She shook her head in defeat, sighing. "Okay, I'll tell you. But, if he does kill me, my death is on your hands."

"Just break out that little trick I taught you today. He will surely keep you around so that you can do it again!" I said, giggling.

"Great idea!" Her silvery laugh chimed through the house. "I hope I can figure out how to do it. I might not get it right the first time. I'm anxious to see what effect it has on him. I just hope he doesn't kick me out of bed when I have to tell him who taught it to me."

"Just don't tell him! What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Tell him you 'saw' it," I said, laughing.

"I wish he wasn't so high strung about such things sometimes," she lamented.

"It is just part of what makes him Jasper. He's old fashioned. I think it is very sweet. It's one of his ways of respecting you, you realize that right?"

"I do." She smiled thoughtfully.

"Okay, quit stalling. Spill it missy!"

Her tiny hands rubbed together in anticipation. The suspense was killing me.

"Bella asked Jazz to talk to Edward about their wedding night, and he did! It went really well, they both really opened up to each other. It was very brotherly. You'd be so proud!" She happily related.

"Oh, how wonderful! This is the best news! I have been so worried about Edward. He and Jasper are so much alike in many ways. It would be great if they could be closer. They would both benefit so much from that. Thank you for sharing this with me!" I grabbed her and hugged her very tightly.

"You're welcome, try not to think about it too much around Edward. I don't want him getting embarrassed about it."

"You know you can count on my discretion. It makes me so happy to see Jasper reaching out like this. I'm so pleased."

"Me, too. More than you can ever know." She agreed. "Which reminds me, he's on his way back to the house expecting some time alone with me. Can you cover for me while I go get changed? I bought something new for his eyes only and I don't want him to see me before the time is right. I'm sure he will want to take a shower when he gets in. I want to surprise him."

"Where should I direct him?"

"Just tell him to go take a shower and that you are sure I'll turn up."

"You can change in our room if you need to, Alice."

"I just might do that, if you don't mind."

"You have my blessing, get going!"

I stood up from the table and started carefully putting the bows we had finished in some large pasteboard boxes we had set up in the room. A few minutes later Jasper came through the back of the house, and walked into the dining room where I was. He was obviously looking around for Alice.

"Hey sweetheart, he said upon seeing me. He crossed the room and gave me a hug. I smiled at him knowingly, but tried not to let anything go in my expression.

"She told you," he said, eyeing me knowingly.

"Told me what?" I said, trying my best to look puzzled.

"Esme, you are nearly as bad a liar as Bella is." He chuckled a little laugh. "It's okay, I don't mind you knowing. Just don't go on about it."

"My lips are sealed," I said, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"Where's my better half? She was supposed to find me, but I haven't seen her."

"Just go take a shower. I'm sure she will turn up." My smile spread across my face without my control.

He shook his head in amusement at me. "Covering for her?" I shrugged my shoulders and raised my eyebrows. His mischievous smile warmed my heart.

"Go take a shower and find out," I said, trying not to be transparent.

**Alice's POV  
**

I left Esme and ran upstairs to get my new corset so that I could change into it for Jasper. I quickly straightened out bedroom and put all of Bella's clothes in my closet. I barely had room. I was going to need to expand again soon, or perhaps thin some things out to give to charity. Maybe I'd just start putting things in Jazz's closet, but I probably wouldn't push my luck.

While I was rushing around, the most crushing feeling of sadness swept through me. I couldn't explain it. It had started when I saw that Emmett would tease Jasper and me for being a little too loud tonight in our time together. It was to be expected since he had been far too tolerant of our unusual exhibitions lately. I knew it was too good to last. It was just Emmett's nature to be a tease. He didn't really bother me. I couldn't explain why it made me so sad.

I sat down on the bed with the midnight blue corset I had picked out for tonight in my hands. No visions were coming. I just felt deeply sad. I felt like what I had imagined PMS would feel like. It was just a nondescript feeling of the blues and an unidentified longing. I didn't like it, but I couldn't help it. I sat staring out the window into the dusk.

Jasper came in the room and immediately sat down on the bed next to me. His strong supporting arms circled me without me having to say a word. I returned his embrace and laid my head against his chest.

"What is it, Alice? Did you see something honey? What do you need?"

"I haven't seen anything really. I just feel very low. I can't explain it. It hit me like a truck, out of nowhere. I can't think of what it could be."

"Two of your very best friends are getting married. They're both like family to you. Things are going to change. Bella is your last real touchstone to your humanity. On some level you realize you're losing that, and you're bummed out."

I released my arms from him and pushed away. I stared up in his warm knowing eyes. What he said made me kind of angry. The worst part of it was that none of what he said had crossed my mind, but every bit of it was true. I didn't want to admit it.

"I'm happy for them!" I defended myself. "They both deserve all the happiness that is coming for them!"

He smiled and cocked his head to the side in a shrugging motion.

"How did you get to know me so well?" I said sadly, collapsing onto him. His arms caught me and surrounded me lovingly again.

"You're my favorite subject to study. You are far more illusive than enlightenment, and more intriguing than anybody has a right to be. You're also damn sexy."

"I love you so much," I said.

"I know."

I couldn't help but smile a little at his smugness. It was totally warranted. I was all his, and I was glad he knew it.

"Mrs. Whitlock, may I take you out tonight?"

I felt better the moment he said it. My blues weren't gone, but he knew just what I needed. He always did.

"I'll even get us a hotel room in Port Angeles if you want me to. Of course, you will have to bring that beautiful feathered piece of lingerie you are holding in your hand. It's making me hot and bothered just looking at it."

"Mr. Whitlock, I would follow you anywhere. I will do one better than bringing this corset with us. I will be right back."

I went in my crowded closet and shut the door. I dug through my underwear until I found the perfect pair of black silk lace panties. I stripped quickly and put them on, and the corset. I put on a black brocade bolero jacket over the corset, and slipped on a tailored but feminine black silk skirt that came down to my lower calf. I found a great pair of heels that set the ensemble off and stepped out of the closet, trying to fluff my hair up.

I packed some things we might need, including a change of clothes for me, in a small overnight bag and walked out into the bedroom.

"Oh shit," he said, "I am underdressed. I didn't even get my shower! You're gorgeous, honey. It makes my heart ache with pride just to look at you."

I walked over and sniffed him dramatically. "Thank you honey, you don't stink, don't worry about your shower," I teased him.

"I'll just make you take one with me later."

"You won't have to make me," I said smiling at him. "Let's go."

We walked downstairs. We walked into the living area and Jasper told Esme we would be back the next day. She winked at me as we headed out the door.

Emmett and Rosalie were watching television. Emmett turned around to say goodbye to us. He gave me a wolf whistle as he saw my outfit.

"Wow Alice, you look amazingly hot for little folk," he teased me.

Rose hit his arm, "Put your tongue back in your mouth and leave her be," she teasingly chastised him.

"We won't wait up," Emmett said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you driving, or am I?" He asked me, opening the door to the Porsche.

"Go ahead sweetie, I am along for the ride," I said, climbing in the passenger's seat.

He started the car and we drove out to the highway.

"Where are we going?" He asked after a few minutes.

"The first clean looking motel with king sized beds."

"You don't want to take a nice walk in the moonlight or something?"

"It's raining silly."

"Worried about your hair?" He teased me. I balled up my fist and hit his shoulder. He grinned at me and said, "Someone wants a spanking."

"No, I just can't believe you would want me to go walking around in the rain in this corset," I challenged him. "It doesn't do it for you?"

"It's gorgeous. I would like to take it off of you very soon. I see your point about the rain I guess. I would hate for the little feathers on it to get wet. I just thought since we were going out, and since you are so damn beautiful, I would take you somewhere nicer than a motel. You don't want to go dancing? I can handle it."

I reached out and squeezed his hand. "You can dance with me at the wedding. You are the sweetest man alive."

"Please don't spread that around, you'll ruin my reputation," he said laughing.

"Your secret is safe with me honey," I said, smiling at him with great affection.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He pulled up to a chain motel whose sign advertised king-sized beds. He turned to me inquisitively. I checked the place out in my mind and it looked fine. I nodded for him to go get us a room and he got out of the car and walked to the office.

The honey blonde waves of his hair glistened as the rain soaked through them in the artificial light of the parking lot. I admired his tall, lean muscular frame. I loved the way his jeans caressed his sculpted ass. Just seeing his handsome yet beautiful face made me want to wrap my arms around him and never stop gazing in his eyes. I loved him so much.

I wanted to do something special for him tonight. Every minute we had to ourselves made me feel infinitely better than I did when I had been sulking in our room. I wanted to give him so much pleasure that he lost control of himself. The vision of his enraptured face as I ravished him made my inner muscles contract in anticipation.

"What are you up to?" He asked, feeling my desire as he got in the car. "Are we gonna make it to the room?" He smiled at me and shook his head in amusement.

I smiled back at him deviously and thought to myself, _'You'll be calling my name and begging for more before you know it, sweetheart!_'

We parked and he got out of the car and came around to open my door for me. He walked ahead and opened the door with the key. He turned the lights on and shut the door behind me. He turned the blower on the air conditioner on to circulate the stuffy room. I leaped onto the middle of the bed and bounced up and down a few times, giggling.

"You are kind of starting to scare me," he said teasingly.

"I promise not to hurt you one little bit, unless you ask me to."

He sat down on the bed next to me and tried to reach for me, but I slid myself away from him and off the opposite side of the bed. I stood grinning at him, and slowly undid my jacket. I took my time and seductively eased it off my left shoulder and slid my arm out. Then I wiggled my body and slid my right shoulder down, letting the jacket fall from my arm before catching it in my hand. I laid it on the chair.

"Want me to chase you around the room?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"You won't have to chase me. I am going to come to you, and you are going to cum for me."

"Really now?"

"To be sure. Will you cooperate with me and let me please you?"

"Hmm, being pleasured by my beautiful wife. That sounds like cruel and unusual punishment," he chided me.

"Very, but you'll love it, trust me."

"Do with me what you will. I am at your disposal."

I walked over to the bed and put both pillows behind him. He attempted to pull me down onto his lap, but I swatted at his hand. He growled playfully. He gave me a mock sneer and reached down to pull off his thin long sleeved black sweater. His luminescent skin with its many textured scars begged me to touch him, but I resisted the urge and only pushed him back onto the pillows on the bed.

He eyed me expectantly and with some amusement. I undid his boots and slipped them off of his feet, placing them by the bed. I took off his socks, and placed them there, too. I reached down and undid the hook and zipper on my skirt, and slowly moved my hips back and forth as it slid down my thighs. I turned my back to him, flashing my backside with a little wiggle as I bent over to step out of my skirt. He let out a small moan.

"You've definitely got my attention," he said in a low and husky voice. His eyes were heavy lidded and his body was tense with expectation. I could see him planning to grab me and throw me on the bed.

"Don't even think about trying to stop me! Please let me do this!"

He looked semi defeated. He stuck out his lip a tiny bit in a mock pout.

"You are always complaining that I want to rush through out time together. I don't want to rush through this! I want to do something for you, and you are going to let me. Or, I'll take my bag of tricks and go home," I said indignantly.

"Honey, I'm sorry," he said. "You are just so beautiful. It's killing me."

"I have just the thing for that." I said as I reached in my bag and pulled out a black scarf. I folded it over several times and bent to tie it on his head, covering his eyes.

"You're blindfolding me?"

"Maybe it will help you control your hands," I said. "I would much rather you were able to see what I am about to do to you, but I have to admit that surprising you will be fun, too."

I poured some of the lightly scented oil on my hands and rubbed them together. I started massaging his right thigh alternatively using long firm strokes, and then circling with my thumbs. The muscles of his upper legs began to relax.

"That feels really good," he signed as I continued working down. I paid special attention to the sensitive areas behind his knees, moving my finger tips and continuing with the longer strokes as I rubbed down his calfs.

I shifted on the bed and gave the left leg the same treatment. He sighed and grunted lightly as his strong granite muscles relaxed from the kneading pressure of my fingers. I put more oil on my hands and worked on massaging his long arms and his sinewy shoulders. His head sank back deeper in the pillows as his body's tension let go.

I brought my hands together moving in solid motions simultaneously down his chest. His masculine peaks hardened as my fingers brushed over them. I massaged his stomach and down his groin until I reached the place that I had most wanted to shower with my attention.

I laced my oiled hands together and placed them over the top of his hardened manhood, pressing it between the smooth skin of his stomach and my obliging hands. I took my time, stroking his silken length. His hips began to move slowly in rhythm with my hands. "Unhh…" he groaned as I rubbed him in long slow motions. He became harder and more engorged with each caress.

Soon I could no longer resist the urge to take him into my mouth. I took the base of his cock in my hands and fondled him firmly, continuing to stroke it upwards and down. I could see his nectar start to pool in the grooved opening at the head of his cock. I sweetly kissed and licked him there, enjoying the drops of fluid that rewarded my efforts. I moaned as I took the head in my mouth and he responded to the vibration by lightly thrusting up into my waiting lips.

His face was entranced and serious, his eyes were still hidden beneath the black scarf. His breathing was heavy and labored, sighing every few seconds in pleasure. His hands moved from his side on the bed. One hand caressed my left shoulder, and the other guided my head. His fingers were gently twining in my hair. My heart warmed at the pleasure I was giving him, and at his acceptance of what I was doing. He was enjoying himself, and not trying to stop me.

He was getting closer every time I stroked him and sucked his length into my mouth. Desire stiffened and excited my own body. My sex felt electric and needing. I longed for him to touch me, but I would wait. I had never wanted to finish what I'd started with him more than at that moment, and it seemed a rare time that he might just indeed let me do it.

I decided to attempt to find the 'sacred spot' that Esme had told me about. I moved one of my hands to stroke the area between his balls and his lower opening. His breathing tensed slightly, but soon he seemed reassured by the gentleness of my touch. I lightly kissed his cock, but diverted my eyes towards his perineum, looking for the small indention she had mentioned.

I continued to massage him there, taking my mouth back to suck and caress his manhood. I quickened my movements, taking him into my mouth much faster as my passion rose. His body stiffened. I began to gently scrape my teeth against him as he thrust in and out of my mouth. He moaned in gratification at my roughness.

His body was about to reach his climax. I could tell by the way he tensed and writhed. I eased my fingers to the spot in his perineum where I believed the 'sacred spot' would be and applied pressure.

"Oh fuck…fuck me…oh Alice…" he moaned as his climax began to take him. He had actually said fuck! He was coming unhinged and I loved it! His pinnacle seemed to intensify, going on for an unusually long time. I maintained my gentle massaging and my rhythmic sucking.

He thrust harder in my mouth and released his warm venomous seed into my throat. "Oh fuck… fuck… sorry… damn," he cried out. I happily swallowed all he gave me and continued to circle his cock with my tongue as it twitched and stiffened in his release.

His legs were bent on both sides of me, and his body had drawn up in the pleasure he felt as he found his satisfaction. I looked down to see that his toes had even curled in the moment of pleasure. This had gone even better than I'd seen that it would. I smiled to myself, and looked up at his face. It was a mixture of ecstasy, relief and maybe frustration. He had been so overcome that he didn't even reflect anything he felt back for me. I was very pleased.

He reached his hand up and pulled the scarf off of his eyes. His panting was labored and hard. He gazed at me. Shaking his head, he held out his arms to me. "Come here, I want to hold you," he said. There was a look of something akin to anger in his eyes that I didn't understand. I had not foreseen this reaction at all.

"You've got a little venom here in the corner of your mouth," I teased him sweetly. "Is that drool?"

"Probably," he said, his tone a little irritated. "Alice, that was mind blowing. You know how much you please me." His head continued to shake.

"There's a 'but' in there somewhere," I said, astutely.

"His reply was abrupt, and blunt. "Where in the hell did you learn to do that thing you did with your hand?"

"I'll never tell," I said, coyly.

"Oh hell yes you will! Or, I'm going to pitch a fit the likes of which you have never seen," he said coldly.

"Jazz honey, are you mad at me?" I was more than a little shocked.

"Where did you learn to touch a man like that? I have been with you for over 60 years and you've never done anything like that to me before." His eyes searched my face. I knew he was measuring my feelings with his abilities.

"I 'saw' it." I said smugly. It wasn't a lie. I had 'seen' Esme do it to Carlisle, more than once. I wasn't sure he was going to buy my explanation. Why was he reacting this way?

"Alice," he said, "tell me who taught you how to do that."

"No, I don't think you really want to know."

"Oh, but I do."

He was jealous. I couldn't understand why for the life of me. I was afraid of where the conversation was going so I decided to humor him, and hopefully humble him in the process.

"Esme showed me," I said proudly. "I never dreamed I could find it the first time, but I'll be damned if it didn't work like a charm!"

"Esme?" He asked, shocked. "Sweet Esme? Who taught her to do that? And, how in the hell did it come up in polite conversation between the two of you?"

I couldn't help myself. I started to giggle. "She is married to Carlisle, and he's a doctor," I said. "I'm sure she probably is privy to many things like that just by exposure."

He started sniggering in relief, still shaking his head slightly. He let out the breath he had been holding. "I'm sorry honey. I was really stupid," he said, relaxing but holding me tighter.

"Rose was talking about going down on Emmett while we were tying bows," I explained. "She was going on and on, and I let it slip that you enjoyed that, but that you nearly never let me finish. Esme said she knew just the thing, and I think she was right! I didn't share too much with them, but it didn't feel wrong at the time. It was a real girly moment. I wasn't trying to advertise my man," I explained.

He laughed at my recollection of the conversation.

"Now, it's your turn, what made you so mad at me?" I asked expectantly.

"Oh hell. I wasn't really mad," he said, hesitating. "I don't have many sexual memories from being human, but the last woman who did that to me was a prostitute that visited our camp when I was a soldier."

"What?" I said, very surprised. I started to laugh uncontrollably. He tried to smile, but the confession made him uncomfortable. He started to snicker nervously.

"It was just a hand job," he said, as if to qualify, "and well… it was a very long time ago. I was young, afraid and alone. I am not proud of it, but I took comfort from her. But, you can imagine how shocked I was when my angelic wife did that to me out of nowhere."

We giggled in unison, soprano and bass. It was a wonderful release. I was so delighted that he revealed something I didn't know about him, after all our time together, even if it was a pretty sordid detail.

"Damn. I tried to find that spot for the longest time," he admitted, laughing. "I never dreamed to ask Esme about it."

I smiled at his confession. "It's all in who you know, I guess," I said, laughing.


	11. Chapter 11 Gifted

**I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters. You all know that!**

**Thanks again to all of you readers. I had quite a few new reviewers and subscribers this week. I am tickled to no end! Please continue to let me know what you think. **

**Please enjoy the lemon, and of course the bits of plot mixed with it. Thanks to the dear Nseller for being my beta/editor buddy. I loves you bunches!  
**

**Jasper POV**

Shit. Could I have been a bigger jackass if I had tried? My beautiful angel had just massaged me, insisted on pleasuring me with her mouth and successfully bestowed me with one of the most intense orgasms of my long life. Did I reward her by returning the favor? Did I lay her down on the bed and show her that her love for me was the most important thing in my world?

Hell no. I'd gotten jealous and a little mad, and persisted to tell her about a time in my past when I let a prostitute jack me off. I wouldn't have blamed her if she had left me again, but she had lain beside me laughing. Her arms were snugly around me, and she was chattering like we'd had some kind of breakthrough.

She was happy. I could feel it. In fact, she was giddy. I was mortified.

"I can't believe I learned something new about you tonight! This is so cool!" She beamed at me.

"Yeah, well I can honestly say that the time was never right to share that with you, honey." I said laughing nervously.

"Tell me something else about your past that I don't know!"

"No, that's just not a good idea. One revelation like that should be good enough to last for a few years. Don't you think?"

"I would tell you anything about myself," she said pouting slightly.

"Your past is not as colorful as mine." I was confident about that.

"You never know! I sure don't know that it wasn't," she said, her tinkling laugh rang through the room.

"Alice, I am so sorry," I pushed away from her slightly and looked in her beautiful amber eyes. "What you did for me was beyond wonderful. Honestly honey, the earth moved. I don't know where in the hell my filter is sometimes. I do not deserve you."

"Oh shut up!" She pushed me playfully. "Don't ruin this for me! I'm having fun. Your story tickled me to no end. You're such a drama queen."

"Takes one to know one," I said glaring at her from the corner of my eye.

"We're a perfect match. I have always said it."

"Let me show you just how perfectly we fit together," I whispered in her ear.

"Major Whitlock, are you propositioning me?" She teased.

I laughed. "I guess I am. Would you let me make my bad behavior up to you, my beloved?"

"There is nothing to make up for, but I am always willing to accept your propositions."

"Let's take a shower."

"And waste the corset?"

"You could put it back on when we're finished."

"It would never happen."

"You're so sure about that?" I asked.

"I can't see me putting clothes on for you to take them back off of me," she said.

"So, can I take the corset off of you?"

"What, no foreplay?"

I shook my head in slight frustration. "Well, I was just trying to even the playing field. I'm already naked, and you have too many clothes on. The feathers are tickling me something terrible." I lied.

"You don't like this corset as well, do you?" She asked.

"It looks beautiful on you. The color blue is one of my favorites against your skin. It's just nothing compared to you in your natural form. I admit it, I'd much rather stare at you in your naked glory than to see you in this corset." I tried to put a little persuasive energy in what I said at the end. It was killing me not to have her bare skin against mine.

"You just put the mojo on me. Don't think I don't realize it."

"Nothing gets past you, honey," I said smiling softly.

I began to kiss the tender area of her neck under her ear. Then an idea hit me. She was very stimulated. I could feel it, and I could smell her sweet arousal. I wanted to see how close I could bring her to her undoing without actually touching her. I wanted to push my abilities and myself, and after what she'd done for me such a brief time ago, all the passion and feelings were very close to the surface for me.

A look of recognition filled her eyes. She had seen my decision, and a wicked little smile crossed her mouth. Her eyes flickered in anticipation. Her head nodded in agreement.

"May I toy with your feelings, beloved?" I reflected a small amount of my desire in her direction.

Her breathing hitched and her back arched. She released a ragged sigh from her body.

"Yes Jasper, please," she whispered.

"Let's lose the corset. No arguing," I said, pushing my torso up to rest on my left arm. My right hand reached over and released the hooks on the front of her bodice one by one. I admired her supple porcelain body as I revealed her, so fine and so dainty. She exhaled a little in release as I liberated her body from the tight garment. She lifted up and I pulled it from underneath her carefully, and discarded it on the floor.

"Much better," I said, gazing down at her modest but resplendent breasts. "Looking at you is just the inspiration I needed. My god… how excruciatingly beautiful you are, Alice. Sometimes it hurts me just to see you and know you are mine. I don't feel like I could ever deserve you. Do you know how every part of me truly worships you?" Her body released a passionate cry. Her face was enraptured.

"Jasper, I love you so much."

I didn't hold back on her. I put my right hand over her stomach to intensify the transfer of feelings. Her eyes tightened with the ardor of our mingled awareness. I thought about the depth of my love for her, and all the circumstances lately that had reawakened whatever closeness our time apart had robbed from us. I remembered my inability to control my passion for her as she wore the white corset at the sink in our bathroom.

My whole body ached to touch her. My manhood was rock hard and suffered to be deep inside her. I let her feel that, too. Her hands came up to grab me. I momentarily tried to maintain my distance. Her breathing was hard and insistent. Her soft sighs were becoming passionate cries.

"Oh Jasper," she gasped. "Please touch me! I'm serious! Make love to me, Jazz. Please!" She squirmed on the bed, and looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"What was that?" I asked smiling at her, gently teasing her. I reached down and snatched her underwear off her gyrating hips, liberating her own sacred spots. As much as I wanted her, it made me smile to see how eager she was to accept my body into hers. I was proud to have my peculiar abilities for one of the few times of my life.

"Damn it… Jasper!" She desperately cried.

"Well, you did say please," I relented. I didn't have the heart or the restraint to tease her any longer.

I wrapped her struggling legs around my hips and guided my aching manhood into her narrow wet passage. Her body greedily took me into her own. Her feet were pressing into my rear begging me to go deeper. I rocked against her sweet spot deep inside one time, and her release nearly made me come unhinged.

I felt her muscles tighten and clench around me. Her tiny beautiful body shuddered and quaked in her surrender. Her feelings and her cresting passion were very powerful. Oh how I loved her. I let go of trying to reflect anything at all to her at that time. I was too concerned with delaying my own climax so that I could lengthen our time together. I found it hard to even breathe.

Before her body had relaxed from her passion, I pulled out of her body, and thrust back in again. I was as overcome in that moment as she was.

"How hard do you want me to fuck you, Alice? How deep do you want me to fuck your tight little pussy? Is that hard enough?" I said pushing into her. "Do you want me to go deeper? How much deeper?" I was teasing her, and she knew it. I was not close to filling her. I wanted to make her tell me what she wanted.

"Oh Jazz, deeper… talk to me…"

Her legs and feet crept up my body and forcefully pulled me into her in one fast motion. We both cried out in the intensity of the sensation. She was so wet, but so tightly wrapped around me. I could feel her velvet inner walls clenching and milking my hardness. I let myself go deeper and kept up a hard steady pace.

"Oh god Jazz, yes!" She said. "Yes!"

"I love you Alice."

"I need you Jasper. Deeper… please… deeper…and please say 'fuck' again."

"It feels so fucking good to be deep inside you like this. I don't want to ever let you leave my arms. I want to be wrapped up inside you like this forever. I love feeling you so tight and so wet around me…"

I was aware suddenly that Alice was beginning to shift beneath me, in a fraction of a second we had flipped positions on the bed. She sat on top of me, smiling like the little predator she was.

"Am I not moving fast enough for you?" I asked her.

"I just wanted a change of scenery, and angle," she answered. "And so help me, I am going to make you say 'fuck' again if it kills me."

She sat straight up on me, the weight of her body pushing me to new more pleasurable depths in her body. She reached both hands back resting them on my thighs. This displayed her lovely body for me. I rubbed her erect nipples between my fingers and thumbs and she sighed in pleasure. My new position allowed me the perfect view of our joining, and allowed her more control to tease and squeeze me with her inner muscles. The sensations were taking me swiftly to ecstasy.

I couldn't control myself. I cried out to her, "Fuck Alice… oh fuck… I'm going to lose it…" as I came inside her. I reflected everything I felt back for her: all my passion, all my love and all the pleasure she had given me. She began to writhe on top of me, riding the crest of her own euphoria as I exploded inside her. Her body quivered and tensed around me. I sat up and held her in my arms as our breathing slowly began to even out.

"We've got to talk," she said panting.

"Whatever you want honey," I returned, equally out of breath.

"Jazz, your abilities are getting stronger."

"Which ones are you referring to?" I teased her.

"You know what I am talking about. Your charisma, your manipulations… you have worked me up for years with your gifts. You have _**never**_worked me up like that. I think I could have cum without you ever touching me. I am serious!"

"I'm sure it was just a fluke thing. I was very inspired by what you did for me earlier. If anything, my abilities have been much less controllable lately. I think it is just the range of emotions I've had to deal with since the whole thing went down with Maria. It has had me thinking about things I buried for a long time," I explained.

"Are you betting against me? Trust me on this. I'm right!"

"I'd never bet against you Alice. I just don't want to jump to conclusions. Did you see something about it?" She had me curious.

"I don't need to see it. I know what I felt. That was _**not **_ordinary, even for you."

"Did I hurt you?" I asked, concerned.

"Oh, far from hurt honey, trust me. You can do that to me anytime. I am not complaining. I just think we need to talk to Carlisle about it," she said.

"Oh no… I don't want to. There is no reason to bring him into this, it's embarrassing."

"Why? He has a lot of experience and knowledge about things like this. I think he needs to know. He might have guidance for you."

"I am sure he would," I said, feeling uncomfortable. "Can we just give this some space and see what happens?"

"Whatever you want to do. But, I am right Jasper. You can trust me on that."

I lay back on the bed and took her with me. She laid her sweet head on my chest. Her fingers lovingly explored my body as we lay quietly, basking in the afterglow.

"What possible application could my abilities being stronger have, Alice, other than give my dear wife screaming orgasms?"

"If that's all it does, it would be fine with me," she giggled. "I can't see what other purpose it might have right now. I guess we will have to wait and find out."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We lay together just holding one another for hours. It was heaven for me to just feel her emotions and to listen to the steady sound of her breathing. I never got tired of just being alone with her. It became daylight outside. The sunlight came through the tiny slit in the curtains and the skin on her lower back twinkled like diamonds where it shined on her. I moved my fingers to lightly trace and distort the rainbows it cast.

Her breathing stopped, she was suddenly too still. Her head dropped and her eyes closed. She was having a vision. I tightened my arms around her. "What do you see honey?"

"I see Edward. I think we should go home. Charlie went with Bella to the airport in Seattle. He feels pretty low," she said softly.

"Can we at least take a shower first?" I asked, hopefully.

"Sure, you can experiment on me some more with your new, more powerful abilities!" She giggled.

And, I did.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Alice's POV**

I let Jasper drive us home. I sat in the passenger's seat and just looked at him. I felt so blessed that after all the many years we had spent together, we were still able to surprise each other. Everything going on around us and between us renewed the love I felt for him. Though it had never left us, it was as if I was falling in love with him all over again. I knew he felt that way, too.

We came home to a quiet house, empty except for Edward sitting at his piano, silently staring at the keys. I walked in the room and sat next to him. I put my head against him, and he put his arm around me, welcoming my company.

"I'll let you two talk," Jasper said, starting to walk towards the stairs.

"Jasper, please stay," Edward said quietly. Jazz turned around and headed back to stand near the piano facing us.

"Penny for your thoughts, Edward," I said.

"I am thinking that I am a selfish bastard. I was actually disappointed that Bella wanted Charlie to go with her to the airport instead of me. I gave her a hard time about it. Our wedding is just four days away. Soon she will be dead to all her family and friends…" he said.

"Hey, she chose you. She chose to marry you and everything that goes with it. She's looking forward to it all, trust me. I see it and feel it. Quit beating yourself up for being a man in love," Jasper interrupted him.

"He's right," I said. "I know you don't want to hear this, but you both deserve to be happy. You both deserve to be together." '_And you both deserve to have a real honeymoon, too. Quit thinking you are going to weasel out of making love to her and make her watch old movies the whole time you're gone!' _ I thought in my head. '_You could stay here and do that! Quit being such a chicken shit!_ '

Edward looked at me with fire in his eyes. Jasper quickly recognized that we were having a silent conversation. He came over and kissed me on the cheek and winked at me. "Like I said, I will see you both later. Edward, I'm here if you need me," he said, walking away.

My mind thought briefly of our time together in the shower this morning as Jasper climbed the stairs. I quickly regrouped to focus on Edward again, but I had let him see my thoughts. He shook his head, his demeanor changed.

"Damn, without even touching you," he commented quietly. "If he could do that to you, imagine what he could do to a human. If only I could do that for Bella… to please her without endangering her."

'You do please her. She wouldn't be happy with the no touching part, trust me. I wouldn't stand for it if Jasper stopped touching me. That is a very new development. I know I can trust your discretion. I didn't mean to burden you with too much information. I am sorry.'

"It's nothing," he said stoically. "Of course I am envious. My abilities don't even work on Bella. If I had Jasper's talents…"

"You could knock her out every time she argued with you!" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Aren't you glad he can't knock you out, Alice?" He said, chuckling.

'_He wouldn't, even if he could_,' I thought confidently. '_He rarely ever tries to censor my feelings, and if he does, he asks my permission. He is very thoughtful about it all… Back to you… are you going to make me tell Bella that you haven't truly decided that you are going to consummate your relationship before she is changed? She is marrying you under false pretenses.'_

"I haven't decided **not** to consummate our relationship on our honeymoon. I promised her we would _try_…" he objected weakly.

'_But you haven't decided to __**do**__ it either. Try? What does that mean anyway? I'm sure that's why you have put off talking to me. I've only had a few small glances of anything other than sightseeing or watching movies going on while you two are on Isle Esme. I have kept your secret. I've tried to help you prepare. I gave her a box of sex toys for goodness sake. Please tell me you are not going to do this to her.'_

"Better that than hurt her. What have you seen Alice? In the few times I decided to go through with my promise. Be honest, it wasn't pretty was it?"

'_No, it wasn't pretty. It was beautiful. I saw you and her expressing your love to each other as you were meant to do. She was the happiest I had ever seen her.' _ I let the images fill my mind as he considered what I said and entertained his decision again. I tried to clear my thoughts before they ventured into the vision of a moody Edward pouting and rebuking himself. I also tried not to linger on the broken furniture. I wasn't quite quick enough.

"I saw it all," he chastised me knowingly. "I'm not going to hurt her if I go through with it, am I Alice?"

"Honestly Edward, I haven't seen anything to indicate that you would. I don't even see the blood from her first time. I haven't seen anything that would concern me at all. Other than Bella being bored stiff on her honeymoon. I am warning you. I spent a fortune on the sexiest lingerie I could find and packed her bags with it. She is coming well armed."

"It's going to be alright, isn't it?" He asked me, slightly hopeful. "I truly believe it will. I'll let you know if anything changes. You know how much I love you both. You know I would warn you if I saw any danger at all. I think Jazz was right though, some pain is going to be inevitable."

"He told you?"

"You know better. I saw your conversation. I keep a close eye on the things he does for my own piece of mind. I'm overprotective, just like my brother," I said, hugging him closer to me.

"Thank you Alice, for everything."

"I know it's a wasted effort to even say this, but please stop worrying. It's all going to be just fine. You belong together!"

My mind was immediately filled with the image of Bella and me embracing. She was luminescent and beautiful with her pale skin and blood red eyes. Edward looked away from me ruefully and I tried to whisk the picture away, but found that I couldn't.

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

**Thanks again for reading. Please let me know what you think. :-)**

**Bachelor Party is up next chapter! I should be able to get it updated within a week. **


	12. Chapter 12 Bachelor Party

**Hi all! **

**Sorry for the delay in posting. There are a lot of real life things going on right now that will be slowing down my writing a little. Please bare with me. I appreciate all of you who are reading the story, and you know I love the feedback. I will sure try to get a chapter out every week, but please forgive me if sometimes it takes me 2 weeks.**

**This story got accepted on Twilighted. I was very happy about that. There is a link to our forum page, and also to the story on Twilighted. I am resubmitting all the chapters there, but am not caught up yet. Leave the story some love in the form of a good rating if you are inclined to. I would appreciate it.**

**Thanks so much to Nseller for her very hard work despite many personal hurdles. I appreciate you so much!**

**This is a long chapter, I hope you enjoy it. The dialog with Jasper at Bella's window before the Bachelor party is straight out of Breaking Dawn. I don't own Twilight or the characters.  
**

Alice's POV

It was the day before the wedding. The only things that were left undone were things that had to wait until the last minute. Every vision I had for the wedding and the honeymoon looked nearly perfect. Still, I was a nervous wreck.

I wanted to choke Emmett. I swear, if he made Jasper go to a strip club without me, all bets were off. The vision of my love with blackened eyes fighting the urge to rip the throat out of the woman who was giving him a lap dance was eating me alive. I knew it was supposed to be all in fun. I didn't want to be a spoiled sport about Edward's bachelor party, but what Emmett had planned was just too far over the edge for three thirsty vampires.

"What's wrong honey?" Jasper walked in as I was fussing around, and making sure that all the pins were out of Bella's wedding gown where I had adjusted its fit.

"Please know that I love you, and that I trust you. Please understand why I am about to ask you…"

He cut me off. "I know that, out with it. What's wrong?"

"Don't go to the strip club tonight with Edward and Emmett. You will be miserable, and so will Edward!"

"Strip club?" He asked, genuinely confused. "I swear honey. No one has discussed taking Edward to a strip club with me. The last thing I heard we were going to Goat Rocks to hunt. We did get a cabin near there, from some friend of Carlisle's. The wildest thing I was involved in was picking out a horrible porno flick that consisted of some Goth chicks pretending to be vampires. It's terribly funny, harmless male bonding."

"Emmett has other plans. I promise you," I said.

He walked over to me and put his strong arms around my shoulders reassuringly. I relaxed the second he touched me, as I am sure he intended for me to. I closed my eyes and laid my head on his chest. I felt loved and at ease. He gently kissed my head.

"It's a non issue. I promise not to set foot in a strip club tonight. If they want to go, I'll wait patiently in the car."

I felt his sincerity and his love. The vision of the lap dance disappeared. In its place was a growing frustration with myself. Jasper deserved my trust. I was sure he would not let himself be put in a situation that would endanger an innocent, or our family. I felt like a meddling shrew of a wife, and it hurt. Maria had been right. I did emasculate him.

"Forget what I said. Go ahead and go. I was wrong to ask you not to. I'm so silly."

"It wouldn't be any fun without you anyway, honey," he said, laughing. "Half the entertainment is you getting so excited when you stick the dollar bills in the dancer's britches. The thrill would be gone if you weren't there. I'll wait in the car."

"Oh honey, really…" I tried to recant my request.

"I have no desire to go. The only woman I want to give me a lap dance is here in my arms. I need to save my money anyway. I thought you and I might go on a trip of our own when the newlyweds leave for their honeymoon. I thought I might take you to Paris."

"Jazz! Why didn't I see this coming?" I asked, surprised.

"Edward and I met Seth Clearwater at the library in Forks yesterday. I looked all the information up on the internet while we were there with him. All I have to do is call and give my credit card number to finalize the reservations. I wanted to talk to you first though. Aren't I sneaky?" He was very pleased with himself.

"Honey! Paris? Shopping?" I reached up and passionately kissed his lips. "It's too bad we can't go." I said, feeling kind of sad.

"Why in the hell can't we go?" He was irritated. I didn't blame him.

"Oh please, can I have a rain check? I just feel like I need to stay closer to home in case something happens while they're on their honeymoon. I wouldn't feel right being so far away."

"They are going to be on a private island near Brazil. It isn't like you could get to them quickly if you stayed here. We have cell phones. You are not actually going to pass up a shopping trip to Paris France because you are a worry wart, are you?"

"I can't believe you are conspiring with wolves!" I said, trying to change the subject.

"That's rich. We ran into him while we were in town. I took advantage of the proximity. I slipped him a 20, everyone was happy. Quit changing the subject."

"Oh Jazz, I'm sorry. This just isn't a good time. Let's go somewhere closer, like Victoria or Seattle."

"You won't even let me do something nice for you. Fucking unbelievable. I thought you would be thrilled about this. I want my week." He was intensely pissed.

"Don't worry, you'll have your week," I said tersely. I understood he was disappointed, but I didn't appreciate his tone.

"See you later," he said exhaling dramatically. He released me from his arms and turned to walk out the door.

"Jasper…" I called after him.

"What?" He said, annoyed.

"I'm sorry honey… I love you."

"I love you too, Alice. I just don't like you very much right now." He was seething.

Ouch. He walked out the door. I knew he would get over being mad at me. It wouldn't take long. I could see it. It didn't change the ache in the pit of my stomach. I felt like crap.

I did my best to put on a happy face as I headed to Bella and Charlie's house. Why was I such a control freak? We had been so happy, why did I have to shoot him down like I had. But, I just couldn't shake the feeling that going to France now was a bad idea, all I could see there were sunny skies.

Jasper's POV

Damn it. Why did I try to surprise her? I got my hopes all up, thinking about the joy on her face while she discovered all kinds of things to spend our money on. I had imagined how happy she would be seeing all the fountains and the Eiffel tower. I was mad at myself for even considering that she would go. I should've known better.

I sulked in Carlisle's study for a while until I got tired of my own company. I went looking for Emmett. I decided to give him the rematch he had been whining about. If he wanted to wrestle, I would give him the match of his life.

I walked out of the house to see the garage door opening. Esme and Rosalie were leaving in Rose's car. Emmett stood in the garage, waving goodbye to them. Esme smiled and waved at me when she saw me on the porch. I nodded in response. It was as good of a return as I could do in my present mood.

Emmett saw me and walked my way. "They're going grocery shopping," he said laughing. "Isn't that a trip?"

"Yeah, for sure."

"What's up man?"

"Ready for that rematch?"

"I don't think so. You're as angry as a bear. Alice would kill me if I fought you now and you got hurt because you were mad and careless."

"Alice…" I grumbled. "Are you sure you aren't scared that I'd kick your ass?"

"Well, there is always a small possibility of that too,

I guess. What's up? What riled you up? Surely it isn't Alice. You two have been walking around here with the biggest grins on your faces for weeks. It warmed my heart so much I haven't even had the heart to tease you about it."

"I'm touched," I said semi sarcastically. Truthfully I did appreciate Emmett's restraint. He was a good brother, and a good friend.

"Jasper, quit grumping. Tell me what went down."

I blew a frustrated breath and sat down on the edge of the porch. He sat near me and looked at me expectantly. "Oh Emmett, I feel like I fool. When will I learn?"

"Love does that to a man," he said. "Look at Edward." He grinned his friendly goofy smile.

"Look at us," I said, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Point taken," he exhaled a little laugh. "So what did she do?"

"I took it upon myself to plan a surprise shopping trip for us to Paris while Edward and Bella are on their honeymoon. It was spur of the moment. Edward and I ran into Seth Clearwater yesterday in town and I couldn't control my impulses. He was patient enough to wait in the library while I made all the arrangements. I sprung it on her. She seemed thrilled, and then told me she didn't want to go."

"Whoa! Alice turned down a shopping trip of that magnitude? That's crazy. Timing, right?" Emmett was as perceptive as they came.

"Yeah, I didn't even consider that. It isn't like they're going to be close enough to here that we could help them anyway. We couldn't get to either of them if they needed us. She just didn't want to be that far away from home. That's what she said anyway, and even though I could feel that she was sincere, part of me got mad because I wondered if she didn't want to go because I had actually surprised her. She did made a smart little comment about me consorting with wolves," I said.

"That's not it, Jasper. I am sure of it. A hard core shopper of Alice's caliber wouldn't let a little thing like being surprised come between her and a husband taking her to Paris to spend mass quantities of dough," he sounded confident.

"Ah, you're probably right. In fact, I know that you are. I am still pissed off about it. I know I sound like a girl when I say this, and you'll give me shit about it, but I just wanted to be the center of her universe for a few days. She spreads herself kind of thin sometimes. I wanted a couple of weeks of just us."

"I won't give you shit about that man. You know that Rose and I get our own house every so often. There is no shame in that. None of us have any privacy here. It's funny. She's been pushing me to go on another extended trip. Rose is softening some towards Bella, but she isn't looking forward to having the constant reminder of her humanity around the house. I've been stalling about going for the same reason Alice gave you. I feel like we need to stick close to home until after Bella is changed."

"Alice and I haven't lived away together since we joined the family in 1950."

"That's a long time to go without privacy," he said knowingly.

"It's funny, it never really bothered me before. It's only since we have come back to Forks this last time that I think about it."

"You never talked to me about what happened between you and Alice after Bella's birthday…"

"It's the past, and things are back to normal now. No offense man. I would rather not have to talk about it."

Emmett smacked my shoulder hard. "I understand. Maybe you should look for a place nearby where you both could escape when you wanted to. I would tell you to talk to Esme about the cottage out back, but I know that she's intending to give that to Bella. She talked to me about it the other day. She's already started drawing up blueprints on changes for it."

"You know, I am glad to hear that. That'll give them some privacy, and maybe I won't have to feed every day to keep from attacking Bella. I only hope that things go well on the honeymoon. They deserve that much," I said.

"Man, I don't really understand why he agreed to do what he is planning to do without changing her first. That could all go wrong so fast." Emmett shook his head.

"I'm glad someone around here agrees with me on that point. Let's both hope we are wrong and everything goes perfect."

"Yeah, I hope we're wrong, too Jasper. I really do. Speaking of wedding plans… So what do you think about taking old Edward to a little strip joint I found…"

"I think he would be miserable," I said flatly.

"Misery builds character!" Emmett beamed.

I laughed heartily. "That it does, but I think the poor boy has suffered enough. Let's stick to the original plan if you don't mind."

"Party pooper," he said grumpily.

"Your wife can't monitor your every move from a distance, Emmett. Please understand," I said shaking my head.

"Dude, you're so whipped," he teased, trying to hit me on the head. I easily avoided his attempt.

"Proudly so," I responded. I was whipped, usually very happily so.

"Pot… kettle…black…" I looked his way smirking.

Emmett laughed. He couldn't deny it. We were both fools for our wives. We just displayed it in different ways.

Alice's yellow Porsche pulled up in the drive. "Ah hell," I said. I sighed in defeat.

"You might as well talk to her and make up with her. You're going to be miserable until you do," Emmett said knowingly.

I watched her get out of the car. She gracefully glided to the house. I headed towards her. I whispered, "I am so screwed." Emmett cackled, nodding his head.

I walked in the door just a couple of seconds behind her, but she was no where to be found. I glanced around, but I could see no trace of her. I could smell her sweet fragrance and I could feel her remorse, but I didn't know where she went. I walked in the kitchen, and I heard her dance up behind me.

Her tiny arms encircled my waist. Her head rested between my middle back and shoulder blades. She squeezed me tightly.

"I'm sorry about this morning honey. We can go to Paris if you want to. It is going to be sunny all that week. We'll have to skulk around and do things at night, but I don't want to disappoint you if your heart is set on us going. I know we would have a great time. I need to learn to relax I guess," she said.

"No. I'm not interested in going anymore." The whole idea was ruined for me.

"Can't I please have a rain check? I really want to go with you. I just think the timing is bad…"

"Sure, we can go another time. You're right, the timing isn't the best. I'm sorry I lost my temper." I turned around to face her and held her close to my chest. The tension slowly left her body. Her regret was beginning to fade. I felt genuinely sorry I had been so hard on her.

"So, do you like me again?"

"Of course I do. Staying mad at you is not my strong suit."

"Want to go upstairs and practice your new ability some more before you have to go to with Edward and Emmett?"

"Ouch." I said.

"What?" She laughed.

"You're twisting my arm."

"Come upstairs, I promise to kiss it and make it better… among other things…"

I couldn't have refused her. Makeup sex with Alice was the best.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We lay together. Our limbs entwined. Alice rested blissfully on my chest. I don't know how many times I had brought her to climax without touching her. I had stopped counting. It was a lot more work for her than it was for me as it turned out. The more I practiced it, the easier it got. I could honestly say that the whole process felt good to me, and it was in no way tiring. I got to excite her, enjoy her pleasure and experience her joy over and over. My mood had much improved.

She stopped breathing for a second and closed her eyes. "Emmett is on his way up here. It is almost time for you to go get Edward. Oh, and Carlisle is going to be taking off of work early tonight. I think he's going to make an appearance, but I doubt he'll stay the night."

"Well, that's good. That should put an end to any plans Emmett might still have about going to a strip club."

"Thank goodness," she sighed.

Emmett knocked on the door. "Give Alice a rest. We need to go get Edward if we're going."

"Give me a few minutes to get ready. I'll meet you downstairs." I answered him.

"I'll miss you," she said.

"Rest up if you can. You get to reciprocate every orgasm tomorrow after the wedding." I laughed.

"I love a challenge!" She giggled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Edward was in Bella's bedroom for the evening, as usual. Emmett climbed up and scratched on the window to announce our arrival. I could feel that Edward was disappointed that we had shown up to take him away from her. I didn't feel sorry for him though. He was the one who was always a stickler about tradition and rites of passage. He also needed to feed before his extended trip away.

Bella was worried. _That_ I felt bad about. She should realize that we would never do anything to get Edward into trouble, not that he would go along with it even if we tried. I climbed up to her window after Edward jumped out of it onto Emmett, causing him to utter obscenities.

"Don't worry Bella. We'll get him home in plenty of time."i I said, sending calming vibrations her way.

"Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club are you?"ii

Emmett yelled from below for me not to answer her, but I didn't listen.

"Relax." I told her. "We Cullens have our own version. Just a few mountain lions, a couple of grizzly bears. Pretty much an ordinary night out."iii I increased my efforts to calm her down. She thanked me and I winked at her. I wasn't able to touch her so that I could've put her to sleep, but I hoped I had eased her mind some. She didn't deserve to worry.

"Man, what did you say? I told you not to tell her anything!" Emmett fussed at me as I descended the wall.

"Relax Emmett. I just told her about the hunting. I didn't mention the inflatable sheep or the porno," I retorted.

"Inflatable sheep?" Edward asked, confused.

"Well, that part is a joke. We actually just have a porno. You'll love it," I said.

"I can hardly wait," he said sarcastically.

The drive to the cabin was spent with Emmett trying to get Edward to talk about his honeymoon plans with Bella. Edward wasn't giving much away, except that Esme had lent him her island for the duration. We all knew that, it wasn't new news. It would be a nice surprise for Bella though. Isle Esme was a beautiful place.

When we got to the cabin Carlisle was already there, just like Alice had said he might be. He walked out and met us. I could tell that it meant a lot to Edward that he had come. They had been together for many years, and the affection between them was a palpable thing. I was glad that Carlisle could get away tonight to be with us. Sometimes I envied the bond they had.

I believed that Maria had grown to care about me after the years of service I gave her, and the experiences we shared together. When she had sired me, I was just another disposable minion like every other person she turned.

Carlisle had made a personal commitment to each person he sired and added to his family. I respected him immensely for that, and I was glad to be a part of his coven. Even if the connection between us was not as strong as I wanted it to be.

We put our bags in the cabin, and split up to hunt. We agreed to meet back when we finished. I was looking forward to having something more desirable than deer or elk. I found the trail of a black bear almost immediately. Later I found a mountain lion and fed on it, too. I was very satisfied when I returned to the cabin.

Edward was already there when I came back. He said he had found a couple of big cats. I took a shower and came out to visit with him when I finished.

"So how excited was Alice about the trip to Paris?" He asked, inquisitively.

I remembered my afternoon and a look of panic crossed his face. He sat down on the couch and his hands clenched in his hair. I sat down near him. I could feel his worry and his despair. I never dreamed he would be so upset about Alice turning down the trip.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"She thinks something is going to go wrong. She has seen something she hasn't shown me. She turned down a trip to Paris to go shopping because she was afraid to be away during our honeymoon. I can't go through with this. I can't risk hurting Bella." He was overreacting. Typical Edward behavior.

"Edward! Calm down! She didn't see anything but sunny skies in France. She didn't want to have to skulk around at night. She did say she thought it would be better to wait until you two got home, but I'm sure that's just her being overly cautious. She hasn't seen anything. I would be the first person to know. Trust me. We've talked about it. I have felt no deception from her. Everything is going to be fine, as far as she sees."

"You don't really believe that," he said, calling out my doubts.

"Yes I do. I just know I couldn't do it. It doesn't mean I don't have faith you can."

"I _**can**_ read your thoughts…" he countered.

"Personally, I would change her first, if I had the self-control to do that, which obviously I don't. Worst case scenario you hurt her, and you'll have to change her on your honeymoon. You'll both be scarred for life and she may never let you in her bed again, but at least she'll be alive."

"You're not making me feel better…"

"You're the one that didn't want me to edit my thoughts…" I smiled weakly at him.

He studied my face and smirked at me. "It's going to be alright, isn't it?" he asked me.

"Yes it is," I said, putting every ounce of conviction I had in the statement.

"So, tell me about your new found ability…" he chided me.

"What the hell? Did Alice tell you?"

"Not directly. You both think very loudly…" he teased me.

At that moment I could hear the sound of footsteps on the porch. The door to the cabin opened and Emmett and Carlisle walked in. Emmett looked at me quizzically. "What new ability?"

"Nothing, just Edward being funny." I said, not wanting to discuss it.

Carlisle glanced between Edward and me and I could see immediately that I didn't fool him. The corner of his mouth turned up, and he got a knowing look in his eyes.

"Oh come on! Out with it Jasper! We're all family here!" Emmett prodded me.

"If you tell him Edward, I promise I will try it out on Bella at the altar," I said.

Edward's crooked grin crossed his face. He knew I was kidding, but the mental picture of Bella that filled my mind in that moment; moaning in ecstasy in front of the preacher was pretty funny.

I decided to be honest, but to leave key points out. "Alice thinks my abilities are getting stronger." I relented.

"What makes her think that?" Carlisle asked, curiously.

"They're having a greater effect on her than they used to. She noticed it gradually over the past couple of weeks. I am beginning to think she might be right about it. I do see some evidence of it." I confided.

"Is that why Alice was screaming your name all afternoon?" Emmett asked laughing.

"She wasn't really screaming, and yes that might be part of the evidence I was talking about." I could see that the days of Emmett not teasing us were over.

Carlisle smiled widely. "How fortunate for Alice… and well for you, too Jasper." He chuckled a laugh. "Have you seen any other applications to your increased abilities?"

"No, but if it makes Alice happy, I'm not going to knock it." Carlisle nodded his head in agreement.

"Keep me posted, if you don't mind?" He asked me in a very unobtrusive way. I knew he was just looking out for us, and suddenly it didn't feel wrong to have mentioned it to him. I just wished I hadn't been forced to do it while Emmett was around.

Carlisle sat down between Edward and me on the couch. He put his hand on Edward's shoulder. I could tell they were having a silent conversation.

After a few seconds, Edward spoke. "I want to thank you all for doing this for me. It's good for us to get out together like this, one last time before the wedding. It means a lot. You know how much you all mean to me, and how much Bella is looking forward to being a part of this family. I want to thank each of you for being so supportive of me, and of her."

"Oh Edward, things have been so much more interesting since you brought Bella around!" Emmett said laughing. "I am just very happy that everything is turning out like you wanted it to. Rose and I are very happy for you, and for her. You deserve happiness my brother. I am glad that you decided not to kill her."

We all laughed, even Edward. I'm sure he was glad he didn't kill her, too.

"Edward, Bella is a welcome addition to this family. Being her friend has made Alice so happy. She had been missing a connection like the one she has with Bella for many years. I would love her on the merits of that alone, but the difference she has made in the way you feel seals my feelings for her. You carried the weight of being alone for a long time. I am very happy that you have her to share your life with now. She's one of a kind. You're a lucky man, and she's a lucky woman," I said, with all my heart.

"Edward, you know how proud Esme and I are for you. You deserve this, son. Everything is going to work out for the two of you beyond your wildest expectations. I, for one, am very happy that I will be there to witness that happen," Carlisle said, summing up everything else I had felt in my heart and couldn't say.

"Make us proud!" Emmett said, hitting Edward on the shoulder very hard.

"Take your time," I said. "If she'll let you." Edward and I shared a knowing glance. He sighed a little laugh as I smiled at him.

"I have better control over her than you do over Alice," Edward said smiling smugly.

"Yeah, enjoy that while it lasts. She'll be much stronger than you very soon," I smiled back at him. Strangely, the smile left his face.

"Listen to your heart, son," Carlisle said finally.

Having apparently decided that we had spent enough time with heartfelt sentiment, Emmett got up and put the Goth vampire chick porno film in the DVD player.

"Oh…that's disgusting," Edward said. I guessed that pierced privates weren't his cup of tea. Honestly I didn't see the draw either, but who am I to judge.

Carlisle squirmed on the sofa. This was not his element either. The movie itself wasn't nearly as funny with the two of them here as it had been when Emmett and I had viewed it in the garage a few weeks ago. I suddenly wondered what the appeal was.

My cell phone chirped. I had a text message. I opened it to see a picture of Alice modeling the white corset that I loved so much. I couldn't repress my smile.

"Nice picture," Edward said knowingly.

"Hey, she sent it to me, not to you!"

"Like I said, you two think too loud," he said laughing quietly.

The more money shots and naked people with died black hair that crossed the screen, the more unbearable the tension in the room became. I began to think the strip club might not have been a bad idea after all. The only one that didn't seem to be feeling weird was Emmett.

"I think I need to go hunt again," Edward said after a few more uncomfortable minutes.

"Let's all go," Carlisle said. I got up and followed them towards the cabin door.

"I'll join you all later," Emmett said, too engrossed in the colorful images of the porno movie to tear himself away.

The three of us ran into the forest and gorged ourselves, eating only the predatory animals we found. I wished I could've gone home to Alice, but I took comfort in knowing that the wedding would be over in a few hours. Our lives might go back to semi normal, if that could ever happen again.

i Dialog quoted from p. 30 Breaking Dawn, Stephenie Myer.

ii Dialog quoted from p. 30 Breaking Dawn, Stephenie Myer

iii Dialog quoted from p. 30 Breaking Dawn, Stephenie Myer


	13. Chapter 13 The Big Day

**I apologize for taking so long to update. I have started this chapter from scratch 3 times. I just couldn't get it right, but thanks to the dear Nseller I am happy with it now. Thanks sweetie for helping me over my hump and for your great beta/editing skills. :-) I have a lot going on now in my real life including doing things for back to school for my kids, so it may be a couple of weeks for the next chapter as well. I have started it, so that's something.**

**Thanks to all who have read and added to favorites. A special thank you to all of those who have reviewed. There were times in the last couple of weeks that I thought about hanging this story up, knowing that someone out there liked what I was writing kept me going. I appreciate you all so much. This is a long chapter. I hope you all like it.**

Jasper's POV

The wedding day had arrived, and just as Alice had predicted, Carlisle had left us before dawn to return home. Edward, Emmett and I drove back later in the day. Emmett tried to fill the moments of silence with small talk. I was willing, but Edward was in no mood for male banter.

"Quit worrying. You're worse than Alice," I said to Edward.

He was excited, love struck, filled with yearning and a whole lot of fear. I used my abilities to take the edge off his anxiety. He smiled at me in acknowledgement.

"Bite me," he retorted. Emmett laughed.

"You're not my type," I said. "Your fiancée' on the other hand smells delicious…" He knew I was strictly kidding; well sort of anyway, but he hit me on the head.

"There is no doubt that your little pest of a wife has Bella in some awkward position at this very moment. She is buffing and polishing her trying to turn her into Alice's version of perfect for the wedding. I am not worried about you losing it again. You fear Alice too much," Edward needled me.

"You should fear me too, Jasper. I would take it personally if something happened to her now. I am looking forward to having her close by to tease and play practical jokes on. Things are just too fun with her around. I just hope that everybody takes the easy way out and uses gift bags for the wedding presents. I would hate for her to get another paper cut…" Emmett teased.

"Ah, you bastard. That was low even for you. I am surprised your thick ass even knows what a gift bag is," I said laughing. Truthfully, it was good to be joking with both of my brothers about my past screw up. Edward felt relaxed about it all now, and I could tell that the resentment he had felt toward me was gone. If I could forgive myself it would all be in the past. It would just take time for me to do that.

"I do have a wife who makes me buy her gifts often. Of course I know what a gift bag is. They beat wrapping all to hell," Emmett said laughing.

"I'll be opening any and all packages if the occasion arises, just in case," Edward said smirking.

I had relived my loss of control at Bella's birthday party every time I fed during the night. I wanted to gorge myself so that the thought of thirst was as far from my mind as it could be. The house would be full of potential victims and tantalizing smells today. I couldn't afford to even be tempted to stray.

"If you find you can't resist the compulsion to feed on humans tonight, Jazz, please eat Mike Newton. I give you my full permission. I will even help you cover it up…" Edward joked.

"You just keep it up, virgin boy. When Bella is moaning at the altar later today, you'll remember how you incurred my wrath…" I retorted.

Emmett laughed loudly and hit his hand on the steering wheel causing the horn to go off. Edward smiled his crooked smile and said, "Like I said, I'm not afraid of you. Your fear of Alice will keep you in line. I can't imagine she would be very forgiving if you pleasured my fiancée' at the altar, even if you didn't have to actually touch her to do it."

"That's just like you to hide behind a woman. Maybe Alice is more open minded than you give her credit for? On second thought, maybe not…" I said laughing. "What about Jacob, Edward? Is he going to show up?" I figured Emmett and I deserved a heads up.

"Man! You invited him, Edward? What the hell were you thinking?" Emmett asked, irritated.

Edward cut his eyes at me, "Alice told me," I said smugly. "No one keeps secrets from my pixie."

"I haven't heard from him," Edward said reluctantly. "I didn't invite him for myself, that's for sure. I did it for Bella. Despite everything, he is still her best friend. I know she wants him to be at our wedding."

"You're a better man than me, Edward," Emmett said, shaking his head. "I would've snapped his arrogant neck a long time ago and put his body under a tree somewhere. No one would've been the wiser."

"I agree with Emmett," I said. "I appreciate the pack joining with us against Victoria, but it seems like he's crossed the line more than once between you and Bella. I don't think I could've tolerated that. I'm relieved I never had to fight anyone for Alice's affections. She may spread her attention around a lot, but she always comes home to me." I couldn't help the huge smile that crossed my lips as the picture Alice had sent me last night filled my mind. Damn, I loved her.

Edward, seeing my thoughts, raised his brows as our eyes met in the rearview mirror. A look of mock disgust crossed his face. I was unrepentant.

"Man Jasper, you're in a good mood today," Emmett commented.

"Why shouldn't I be? I got to drink something more palatable than Elk blood last night. Edward and Bella are actually getting married today. I might even have my wife's full attention again for more than a couple of hours at a time after today is over. I have a reason to celebrate," I said, smiling.

"Here's to that. We all have reason to celebrate today!" Emmett agreed, grinning.

"I can't believe that this day is finally here. I mean, two years ago when I first met her, would either of you have believed that we would be coming back from my bachelor party today so that I could marry Bella? In all the years that we all have spent together, did you ever see this coming?" Edward asked. It was the end of a long era of loneliness for him. He was feeling very sentimental.

"I always thought you would give in and hook up with Tanya," Emmett said. We all laughed. Both families knew that the leader of the Denali clan had kept a fire burning in her loins for Edward for years. If the fire had been half as strong in her heart, he might've looked her direction. Tanya was beautiful, but as it was, all I ever noticed from Edward towards her was reluctant embarrassment. Edward wasn't the kind of person to have dalliances, but it was certain that she was.

"Bella suits you much better than Tanya ever would've," I said confidently.

"Well, I agree with that too," Emmett said.

"She completes me," Edward said wistfully.

"Quit being such a sissy," Emmett teased him. "But, she is pretty cool. I'll give you that."

We pulled onto the road that led to our house. Rosalie and Esme were waiting on the porch for us. As soon as we got out of the jeep, we were ushered to the back of the house. Edward pouted a little. I knew he wanted to sneak a peek at Bella, but this time it was he who feared my tiny sweet Alice. He wouldn't dare risk crossing her today.

"Jasper, Alice wants you to go pick up Renee and Phil at their hotel," Rosalie ordered me.

"Oh joy. Why me?" I asked, disgruntled.

"Oh shut up and go pick them up already. They'll be waiting for you in the lobby," Rose retorted.

"I need to talk to you later on Jasper. I'll find you after the ceremony," Esme said smiling.

I reached over and kissed her on the cheek as I shot Rosalie a dirty look. Emmett laughed at my misfortune. Edward was trying to sneak closer to the house, but was intercepted by Rosalie as I got into Carlisle's car. I left to go pick up Bella's mother and her husband.

When I got to the hotel, I pulled the car under the covered drive through, and walked inside. I prepared myself as best I could for the onslaught of the thirst that would inevitably hit me when I entered the building. Even though I was extremely satiated, I was most certainly not looking forward to the drive back in the car with the two humans. I was very glad that it was not raining outside; maybe I could roll down the window as we drove back. As long as the sun didn't shine on me everything would be fine.

When I got in close proximity to Phil and Renee, I knew instantly why Alice had sent me. Bella's mother was a crying, nervous wreck. I felt so badly for her that I almost didn't notice how delicious she smelled…almost.

She felt depressed, inadequate and regretful. I had to search hard to find any touch of joy in her emotions at all. I guessed that Bella getting married had finally hit her. It was almost as if she had realized in that moment that she was truly losing Bella. Consciously she couldn't know of course, but instinctively I wasn't sure. Phil felt absolutely miserable and powerless. He sat next to her on a small sofa, his arm tight around her, trying in vain to comfort his inconsolable wife.

"Hi," I said, turning on the charm. "You must be Renee and Phil. I'm Jasper. Alice sent me to pick you up." I tried to behave as though Renee wasn't sobbing and Phil wasn't panicking. I subtly sent calming happy vibes their way. Nothing dramatic, just enough to make the tears stop flowing.

"Oh Jasper," Renee cooed, "I am so sorry to be such a silly crying mess…" she sniffled. "Please forgive me… I'm so embarrassed… Your family has been so good to us, and to Bella. Alice has spoken so highly of you. She's a wonder, you know?" I nodded in silent agreement. She reached out her hand for me to shake. I shook her hand, damp from her own tears, and her brow creased a little. She probably would've babbled on if she hadn't noticed the obvious.

"Your hand is freezing, Jasper…" she duly noted.

"Well, you know what they say, ma'am. Cold hands, warm heart…" I chuckled, gave her my friendliest grin and threw a little more charm at her. A huge smile spread across her face. Phil went from feeling inadequate to being slightly jealous. I smiled at him as I shook his hand, and sent reassuring sentiments his way. "Jasper Hale," I said, introducing myself. "Alice's other half."

Phil nodded and smiled in return. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jasper."

"Is that a touch of a southern accent I hear in your voice?" Renee asked.

"Well, sort of, I'm originally from Texas," I said, nodding.

"Rosalie is your sister, right?" Renee said, wrinkling her eyebrows again.

"Yes ma'am. That's what they tell me," I said, smiling coyly.

"I didn't notice that she had an accent," she said, looking puzzled.

"Oh, Rose is an elitist. She doesn't want anyone to know she is from Texas. She hides it, I don't even try," I said, using the same line I have used every time someone I had met asked me about it. Anyone who has ever met Rosalie didn't doubt my explanation. If I had to pretend to be a Hale, she could handle being from Texas. Renee smiled in agreement, and the questioning look on her face went away. She was an observant woman though. I would give her that.

"Let me go splash some cold water on my face and freshen up my makeup," Renee said. "I don't want Bella to see me like this. Please don't say anything to anyone about me being such a blubbering mess when you got here."

"Oh Renee, there's no shame in it. We're all emotional today. I wouldn't dream of saying anything," I reassured her. I tried to stabilize her emotions a little more before she got out of range. If she got to the bathroom and started crying again, we might never make it back to the house. I hoped I had done enough.

Renee emerged from the ladies room looking very presentable after 10 minutes or so. Her eyes were still a tiny bit red around the rims, but her skin was not near as splotchy. She still felt all the things she had when I had arrived, but the joy in her had bubbled to the surface holding her darker feelings at bay for now. Phil was physically and emotionally relieved as he saw her. I no longer needed to regulate her mood, and I was grateful for that.

I smiled at her, and motioned for them both toward the car. I expected that they would both sit in the back, and they did. I gauged the amount of sunshine and decided I would probably be safe if I rolled down the front passenger side window. It was just enough to give me a little fresh air, and I was not as uncomfortable as I thought I would be.

"So Jasper," Renee began, "how long have you and Alice been together?"

"Well ma'am, it seems like an eternity sometimes," I said laughing. She laughed in acknowledgement, certainly believing that I was kidding.

"So you have been together since you both came to live with the Cullens then?" she asked. Phil was silent as a stone.

"Yes, it was love at first sight for both of us." That part was true.

"And do the two of you plan to marry now that Alice is out of high school, or are you going to go to college first?" she asked.

"We have plans to go to college out of state. We may get married in the not too distant future. I haven't asked her yet. Alice is the only one for me. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone but her."

"Oh, that's wonderful. She is such a talented, dear girl. She and Esme wouldn't let me do a thing. They put the whole wedding together. They ought to go into business together. I really think they could make a fortune!"

"They both have many talents, and love to organize events. I have no doubt that they could make a fortune if they decided to go into business." The small talk and occasional deception were not pleasant, but they were a part of who we were. She asked a dozen or more of such questions, and I gave her vague believable answers. Every time her eyes brows would wrinkle, I would send appropriate vibrations her way and she would smile.

Phil sat holding her hand. I could tell he was resigned to the fact that he wouldn't get a word in edgewise. He just took in our conversation with as much interest as he could muster.

We drove up to the house, and I escorted them inside. I hadn't seen the way the house was decorated until that moment. They had outdone themselves. I was sure they had bought out every florist between Forks and Seattle, possibly every one in the state of Washington.

Esme was waiting for us and squeezed my arm before hugging Renee and taking her upstairs. Charlie had arrived with the minister while we were gone. Carlisle had taken him on a tour of the house. Charlie and Phil shook hands and sat down on the couch. I handed them the remote to the television.

"Charlie," I greeted Bella's father.

"Jasper, right?" he asked. I nodded. "You sure no one minds if we watch a little ESPN before the big event?"

"Emmett would probably join you if he could get away from Rose," I said.

"What about you?" he asked.

I heard the dancing cadence of Alice's graceful steps on the stairs. "I'm going to see what Alice wants me to do next. I'll see you both later." I hadn't seen her all day. I was anxious to hold her in my arms.

I met her at the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing her bridesmaid dress. She looked beautiful and ethereal in her flowing silver gown. I immediately wanted to take it off of her. I knew that wouldn't go over well.

"Hey you!" she said, beaming at me. I reached out my hands to hold her, but she held me at arm's length. "Don't! You'll wrinkle my dress!"

"Some welcome that is," I said, smiling. "I promise to be gentle, but if I have to chase you, all bets are off."

"You can kiss me, but don't muss me! I only have a minute. I need to be sure Bella holds it together," she said. So I pulled her into the kitchen and kissed her. She was determined to keep our kisses chaste. I was disappointed.

"Turn around and let me look at you. I like your hair like that," I said. Her usually spiky hair was styled close to her hair in tiny curls. It was quite a change, and very elegant. She twirled around a couple of times letting me see her from every angle. She was so gorgeous it made my heart hurt.

"The house looks amazing. I have never seen so many flowers in one place. The smell is almost overwhelming, but I am sure the guests will love it." I reached out to hold her, but she grinned and pulled away again.

"So you sent me that picture of you in my favorite corset, and now I can't even 'muss' you? You are a cruel tease," I said jokingly.

"I am just building anticipation for when the ceremony is over! I promise, you won't be sorry," she said. She winked seductively at me.

"Oh and honey, thanks for taking care of Renee. I could see that she wasn't doing so well. I'm very proud of you for being so compassionate to her. I love you Jazz."

"I love you, too honey. I was glad to help her."

"I couldn't help but notice that you told her you might be asking me to marry you soon… are you still thinking about that, or was it just a ruse?" She was trying to play innocent, I knew better. She knew I had decided several times to ask her to renew our vows, but I had not done it yet because the time hadn't been right.

"You're the one that knows everything, so I guess there's no reason to discuss that," I said teasingly. The truth of the matter was that years ago when I had proposed to her the first time, she said 'yes' and immediately ran to her closet and pulled our her dress and my tuxedo. It was pretty anticlimactic for me. I wanted to feel like it was my idea this time and that she didn't hold all the cards. At this rate, I might never ask her. She gave me an exaggerated pout and changed the subject.

"It wasn't too hard being close to them, was it? You're ok for today, right?" She was being lightly inquisitive, but I could feel her deeper concern.

"It wasn't hard at all, and I am doing very well. You haven't seeing something catastrophic happen have you?"

"Oh, no silly! I was just concerned about you."

"Well, Edward did say that I had his permission to eat Mike Newton. So that might be the bright spot of my evening." Alice balled up her little fist and I let her hit me hard on the shoulder. I didn't have to be able to see the future to see that one coming. "Uh, kidding…" I said.

"You shouldn't even joke about such things!" she chastised me. I rolled my eyes at her. No one would miss Mike Newton, but I was still kidding.

"The Denali clan just arrived," Alice said. "Behave!" she said as she turned and walked up the stairs back to our room where Bella waited.

"Yes, ma'am. If I must."

I walked back into the main area to see that Esme and Emmett were setting up a few extra chairs for the ceremony. Charlie and Phil had left their seats on the couch by the TV. They were now standing on the porch with their mouths gaping open, staring at Tanya and Kate. I walked out on the porch to stand with them.

"Trust me, you don't want to go there," I said smiling.

"Just because you've ordered doesn't mean you can't occasionally look at a menu," Phil countered. Charlie gave him a disconcerted look, and then continued staring at Tanya's legs.

"I suppose not," I said. "But trust me, those two are man eaters. Or, at least they used to be." I said, laughing coyly. "I hear they have somewhat mended their predatory ways."

"Jasper!" Kate called out to me.

"Excuse me," I said, going out to help her with her bag. She hugged me warmly when I reached her. Emmett came out and took Tanya and Carmen's bag. Eleazar was left carrying his own. He patted me on the back affectionately as he walked toward the house. I nodded at him and touched his arm in acknowledgement. We walked past the gawking humans into the house. Charlie walked in behind us, and continued past us to go up the stairs toward the room where Bella was waiting.

Carlisle and Esme were waiting together as we walked in the house. Carlisle hurried over to greet Tanya and the rest of her coven. I could feel how eager he was to put the unpleasantness of the rift that Laurent's death and Irina's subsequent departure had caused between our families. Tanya and the others were repentant, remorseful and hopeful.

Carlisle was his open and compassionate self as he embraced each of them in turn. Esme took her turn greeting them all, standing by his side. Her face was glowing in friendship, but under the surface I could feel her resentment mixed with her affection for them. I knew it did not come as easily for her to forgive them as it did for Carlisle. In her eyes, their anger had threatened our family. She thought it was somewhat petty, since at the time our lives had been in danger. She had told me as much on several occasions. Our covens had always been there for each other in the past no matter what. The hard feelings between us were not easy for any of us to bare.

Emmett came over and patted me on the back. "We have to get dressed in the garage," he said laughing.

"Why on earth?" I asked.

"They want to keep Edward far enough away from the house that he can't see Bella's dress in anyone's thoughts." He laughed. I nodded. We both knew their plan was futile. His range was much farther than the garage if he put his mind to it.

"I think it is Bella he's interested in, not sneaking a peek at her dress," I said.

"He's probably more interested in sneaking a peek at what is under her dress once he gets her to Isle Esme at this point!" Emmett said, laughing.

"Yeah, I imagine you are right." I said, joining in his laughter.

We headed out to the garage to change into our tuxedos. Carlisle joined us after a few minutes and changed with us. "I appreciate your show of solidarity by changing with the rest of the male outcasts," Edward said to him.

"It seemed like the least I could do," Carlisle said, and then he and Edward were silent, but I could tell from the looks between them that they were conversing mentally. Emmett and I finished and went into the house. Rose was playing Edward's piano. The whole atmosphere was just perfect. Everyone's anxiety was beginning to subside and the feelings were intoxicating. The guests started arriving soon thereafter, and we began to seat them.

I was glad that I had fed so much last night. The fragrant flowers did nothing to mask the many tempting aromas of blood in the air. The venom was ever pooling in my mouth, but the ache in my stomach was manageable. I was slightly uncomfortable, but I was certain there would be no strong temptation to stray tonight. I was focused on the wedding, and dancing with Alice after the service was over.

I had to chuckle a little as I seated Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. Emmett laughed, too. I am sure he reserved me the honor of seating the couple as a joke. I stared knowingly at him.

I saw Emmett seat Seth Clearwater and a woman I didn't recognize. She was probably his mother. Seth pushed Billy Black in his chair as they moved to a place near the back of the seats. I caught his attention and nodded my head in acknowledgement. He smiled and did a small wave in my direction. I was glad he had come to the wedding. Edward was quite fond of him, and I was growing fond of him, too. Despite his unpleasant odor, Seth was good friend to have, and a pleasant person.

After all the guests were seated, the guests sat talking quietly. The Denali clan had all changed clothes and sat together amongst the other guests. The diversity in the room was hard to fathom. The emotions were mostly very positive, but I could sense a lot of apprehension as well. I am sure many questioned why Bella and Edward were marrying so young. If they only knew how long Edward had waited to find his mate, they would understand why he didn't want to wait anymore.

Rosalie began playing the familiar march on Edward's piano, signaling the official beginning of the ceremony. Edward and Carlisle stood under an arch of flowers by the preacher.

I turned to see Alice come down the stairs and walk up the aisle. She turned and puckered her lips at me slightly as she walked by. I winked at her. She looked like an angel. My heart welled with prided as I watched her graceful form. That tiny beautiful creature in the flowing silver gown with a back like a goddess was all mine. I reflected my feelings to her and watched as she trembled slightly with our combined emotions. I felt her love and her desire for me. I couldn't have wiped the smile off of my face if I had tried.

Charlie escorted Bella down the stairs to the aisle next. Her eyes met Edward's and it was as if love itself was present in the room. Not as a feeling; but as a presence, like some invisible force moving through their hearts. I am not sure that they knew any of the rest of us were there at that moment. Bella looked beautiful. She could've passed for an immortal if not for her tantalizing smell.

Everything was perfect. The love and the joy in the air enveloped me and held me in their rapture during the rest of the ceremony. I focused on Alice as I allowed myself to enjoy the unusual density of such positive loving emotions. I remembered our wedding.

Alice's POV

As I stood by Bella and saw the joy in Edward's eyes as he looked at her I was almost overcome. Everything looked so beautiful. I must say that Esme and I had outdone ourselves.

Bella was a vision in white. Edward looked so handsome. Everything was perfect at the moment, and I tried to live in that moment, because Seth Clearwater was at the wedding and the whole reception that I had worked so hard to be sure went off without a hitch was now a blur to me. I couldn't see one minute in the future, no matter how hard I tried to concentrate while still looking like I was paying attention to the pastor. I was flying blind and there was nothing I hated worse.

It irritated me to no end to not being able to see what was going to happen. I was tortured thinking of all the things that could go wrong because my one gift was rendered useless in the company of a wolf. Seth was such a nice boy, and I knew that it meant a lot to Edward and Bella that he was here. I tried to tell myself that I had put enough safeguards in place that everything would go perfect, just as it was meant to.

Visions of Bella's birthday party involuntarily filled my mind. I saw the drop of blood on Bella's finger and the vision of Jasper's loss of control. I saw him leap across the room, and recalled my screaming thoughts to Edward to spare my husband. I smiled as convincingly as I could.

Edward's eyes left Bella's for a fraction of a second and he winked at me. I doubt that she even noticed it. He was trying to comfort me. I knew that he could hear everyone's thoughts, and I felt horrible that I had subjected him to mine at such a tender sweet moment for him. I decided to concentrate on something happier. It should've been easy to do at this moment. Bella and Edward said their 'I Do's' and I was again focused only on them. Their kiss was so long and heartfelt that I heard a few people clear their throats.

It was over. They were married. They were happy. I tried to be happy too.

I walked beside Charlie as we followed the newly married couple down the aisle and out the front door. Jasper's eyes were black and his smile was devious and lustful as our eyes met when I passed him. Was he thirsty? He looked like he had a delicious secret. I wished with all my heart that I knew what that secret was.


End file.
